Gom Semari
by sebeuntiin
Summary: Selama ini, Seongwoo kesulitan berlari membawa beban kerja, kehidupan pribadinya dan merawat anak satu-satunya, Woojin. Tapi kemudian Daniel muncul dan sukarela menemani Woojin selama dia harus lembur. Tapi kemudian Daniel menghilang. Seongwoo menyesal karena saat itu tidak melakukan apapun. (OngNiel)
1. i

**warning**! boys' love. mentions of homophobic. single dad!Ong.

* * *

Seongwoo telat. Benar-benar telat. Sudah tidak ada gunanya mengecek jam tangan, enam jam tenggat dari jam yang seharusnya lewat sudah. Di antara orang-orang dengan setelan formal berjalan pulang, meski kakinya lelah dia memaksa keduanya menyeret badannya hingga ke depan sebuah bangunan dengan pagar warna-warni yang jelas sudah sepi. Pukul enam sore.

Dia lari ke pos satpam dan mendapat ada seseorang satpam sedang berjaga, tampaknya kaget melihat ada orang dewasa datang ke sekolah TK itu malam-malam. "Ada apa, pak?"

"Di sana... Sudah benar-benar kosong?" tanya Seongwoo memastikan, karena ruang tunggu sudah benar-benar kosong, hampa. Rasa panik menjalar tubuh. Seongwoo tidak akan memaafkan diri kalau Woojin sampai terluka atau bahkan tidak bisa ditemukan lagi.

"Mana ada anak yang masih di sini malam-malam, pak," jawab satpam itu dengan nada sebal. "Kegiatan kan sudah dibubarkan sejak jam dua belas siang tadi. Saya tidak melihat ada anak kecil berkeliaran setelah jam dua siang."

"Anak saya, pak," kata Seongwoo bingung. Panik. "Tidak ada yang bertugas menjemputnya selain saya. Coba bapak ingat lagi. Anak laki-laki, namanya Lee Woojin."

"Waduh, saya tidak tahu, pak," jawab satpamnya juga ikut bingung. "Di sekolah sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Saya juga sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Besok bapak bisa menghubungi yayasan sekolahnya."

Hah, mana mungkin bisa. Masa saja dia pulang dengan kondisi Woojin, anaknya, anak satu-satunya yang bahkan dia pun tidak tahu kepastiannya anak itu aman atau tidak? Seongwoo hanya berjarak selangkah dari menahan bapak satpam itu. Tapi akhirnya dia mengerutkan dahi, mengepalkan tangan dan menahannya. Tahan.

Seongwoo berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu taman kanak-kanak dan duduk di sana. Mengusap wajah dengan tangan kasar, bingung setengah mati. Haruskan lapor ke polisi? Tapi bisa saja Woojin dibawa pulang orang tua temannya. Tapi dia tidak tahu teman Woojin yang mana saja. Ataupun kontaknya punya pun tidak. Seongwoo mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa selama ini dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Woojin dan lingkungan sekolahnya.

Suara pintu berderit terbuka tidak membuatnya bergerak. Biarin saja, pikirnya. Paling satpam yang bersiap pulang. Sampai akhirnya ada suara kaki berjalan, tak jauh darinya. "Wali dari Lee Woojin?"

Hal itu membuat Seongwoo menegakkan kepala. Seorang laki-laki muda dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans terang tersenyum kepadanya sebagai bentuk sapa. "Selamat malam."

Gegabah sekali geraknya Seongwoo bangkit. "Anakku—Lee Woojin—dimana dia, aku memang telat menjemputnya. Di—"

Sepasang tangan menggenggam tangan Seongwoo yang panik meraih kemeja lelaki itu. Menyuruhnya untuk tenang dalam bentuk sopan. "Ya, dia di dalam."

Seongwoo dibawa ke ruang untuk tidur siang dan merasa tertampar keras melihat mata Woojin yang bengkak. Kentara sekali anak itu sehabis menangis. Seongwoo menoleh ke lelaki (sepertinya guru Woojin) yang berdiri di belakangnya, mukanya sangat bingung dan sedih.

"Woojin menunggu sampai jam satu lalu menangis karena takut di ruang tunggu," jelas lelaki itu. "Dia kepanasan menunggu diluar, jadi kubawa ke dalam. Maaf karena sudah membuat bapak khawatir."

Seongwoo menggeleng lemah. Dia menghampiri Woojin dan mengangkat badannya untuk digendong. Woojin terbangun dalam proses itu dan matanya berkaca-kaca menangkap sosok Seongwoo. Woojin memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya bergetar, air mata mengalir turun. Tubuhnya memeluk Seongwoo erat.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Seongwoo berbisik di samping Woojin yang menangis sesenggukan kecil. "Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku."

Guru itu mengangguk pelan dan mengizinkan Seongwoo pergi duluan. Seongwoo menghampiri si guru dan berbisik, "Maaf, gara-gara saya kamu jadi nungguin sampai malam."

Si guru menggeleng. "Tidak, kebetulan saya memang harus kerja larut malam. Sampai jumpa besok pagi," dia memalingkan muka ke Woojin yang masih mencengkram bajunya dan menyembunyikan muka di bahu Seongwoo, "Woojin, sampai jumpa besok."

"Namamu..." tanya Seongwoo menggantung.

Guru itu tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. "Daniel. Kang Daniel."

* * *

Daniel itu pria yang baik. Guru yang baik, sebenarnya. Seongwoo menebak bahwa Daniel merupakan guru yang memproses seluruh dokumen sekolah karena seringkali dia lembur sambil sukarela menjaga Woojin yang biasanya ditinggal Seongwoo lembur kerja hingga malam. Woojin makin lama kian suka dengan Daniel, karena katanya Daniel suka menunjukkan ' _video trang-trang-bzzzzzzz-ngiiit'_ (sepertinya _Transformer_ ) dari buku menyalanya (laptop).

Dan rambutnya Daniel merupakan titik yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Rambutnya dicat berwarna merah muda yang terang, dan biasanya merupakan objek yang menarik untuk dimainkan para anak-anak perempuan. Seperti hari ini, Daniel muncul di depan TK dengan rambut dikucir berantakan dengan senyum kelincinya. "Selamat pagi, pak. Selamat pagi, Woojin!"

"Kepalanya kak Dan!" teriak Woojin menunjuk rambut Daniel. "Jadi banyak, kepalanya!"

"Ini namanya rambut, Jin," jawab Daniel. "Tadi kakak dikuncirin sama Kyla." kemudian dia menoleh ke Seongwoo yang tampak terkesan. "Agak aneh ya?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

Seongwoo menggeleng. "Kreatifitas muridmu patut dibanggakan," jawabnya.

Daniel hanya nyengir lagi. "Woojin, bilang selamat tinggal. Kita harus masuk sebentar lagi,"

Seongwoo juga sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Dia menunduk untuk mengecup dahi Woojin. "Aku pergi dulu, oke. Baik-baik di sekolahnya. Nanti aku datang akan lebih awal. Jangan nakal dan jangan lewatkan jam makan siangmu,"

Woojin tertawa kecil. "Oke, mama. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Badan Seongwoo menggestur kaku. Dia melirik ke arah Daniel sekilas yang masih tersenyum menunggu Seongwoo selesai mengucapkan salam. Meski dia sebenarnya yakin sekali Daniel mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Seongwoo memalingkan muka kembali dan mengangguk, menyuruh Woojin masuk.

"Saya duluan," pamit Daniel sopan. Seongwoo mengangguk dan melihat mereka berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam gedung TK.

* * *

Rumah Seongwoo berbau masakan rumah ketika keduanya sudah pulang sore hari itu. Di ruang makan ibu Seongwoo berdiri dan sedang menata makanan, melirik sekilas kepada mereka yang mengucapkan salam datang ke rumah. "Selamat datang. Ayo makan dulu."

"Ibu, Woojin sudah makan tadi di perjalanan," kata Seongwoo memberitahu ibunya. "Tadi aku sudah kirim SMS. Ibu tidak mengecek ponsel ibu?"

"Kamu pasti belum makan, kan," jawab ibunya sambil menatap Seongwoo yang nyengir tertangkap basah. "Pria dewasa macam kamu mana doyan makanan anak kecil seperti Woojin. Ajak Woojin mandi dulu, baru kamu makan."

Seongwoo mengangguk. Lantas dia mengajak Woojin ke kamar mandi untuk bebersih diri termasuk dia juga. Saat Woojin sudah rapi dan bersih, semua tugas rumahnya sudah dikerjakan, Seongwoo kembali ke ruang makan bersama dengan ibunya. Woojin asyik menonton televisi di kamarnya.

Mangkuk nasi sudah tersedia di depan kursi. Ibunya dan Seongwoo sama-sama makan bersama. Ibunya yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan. "Woojin sekarang umur berapa?"

"Empat, bu."

"Bagaimana dengan upah kerjamu?" tanya ibunya pelan.

Tubuh Seongwoo kunjung kaku dan gerakan tangannya berhenti. Dia mulai mengerti kemana lagi arah ibunya berbicara. "Bu, aku tidak akan membawa ataupun membuang dia kemanapun hanya karena dia dianggap anak pengganggu oleh siapapun itu."

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai dari yang paling sederhana. Mau sampai kapan kamu membiarkan dia memanggilmu 'mama, mama' kemanapun kalian pergi, hm?"

"Bu, dia masih kecil." sanggah Seongwoo memohon. "Berhentilah mengomentari hal-hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan untuk anak seumuran Woojin."

"Kalau begitu cepat kamu menikah," kata ibunya. "Ibu sebenarnya juga sama letihnya dengan kamu. Ibu sedih sekali kalau melihat kamu harus bolak-balik dari kantor ke TK hanya untuk menjemput Woojin. Kamu pikir ibu tidak lihat kamu harus terjaga setiap malam dan bangun setiap pagi hanya untuk menemani Woojin? Cari perempuan untuk dinikahi, dia bisa membantu kamu menangani Woojin."

"Ibu, aku baru saja selesai kuliah. Aku—"

"Sudahlah," potong ibunya. Kemudian suara Woojin memanggilnya terdengar lantang dari kamar. "Ibu sudah mengerti. Anakmu memanggil, sana hampiri dia."

Seongwoo melihat ibunya dengan raut muka letih. Ibunya menolak untuk melihatnya. Seongwoo akhirnya memalingkan muka, meninggalkan meja makan dan menghampiri Woojin di kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Jin?" tanya Seongwoo masuk ke kamar.

Woojin sudah duduk manis di atas kasurnya sambil mengucek mata mengantuk, "Ma, temani aku tidur."

Melihat raut mukanya Seongwoo seperti meleleh di dalam. Tidak bisa menolak permintaannya walau hanya menggeleng singkat. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Woojin. Raut mukanya melembut, "Baiklah, tapi aku harus berganti baju dulu."

Ketika Woojin dan Seongwoo bersiap tidur, berbaring berhadap-hadapan dengan Woojin di dekapan Seongwoo, tiba-tiba saja Seongwoo bertanya, "Woojin mau punya mama?"

"Tapi Woojin sudah punya mama," jawab Woojin bingung. "Mama." katanya sambil menggestur ke arah Seongwoo.

Seongwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk diam. Kemudian menyuruh Woojin untuk tidur saja, karena besok dia masih harus sekolah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Seongwoo sengaja menjemput Woojin tepat waktu dan langsung mengantarnya pulang, lantas menyuruh Woojin untuk di rumah saja bersama ibunya. Dia langsung pergi dengan alasan ada janji dengan temannya. Tidak mengatakan janji apalah itu atau dimanakah itu.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah duduk di depan bar sebuah disko malam yang ramai riuh manusia. Seongwoo memesan satu botol minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi dan meminumnya kalap, bersandar di meja menumpu dahi dengan tangannya sendiri karena perlahan dia mulai mabuk. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan seluruh pikiran tentang Woojin. Mana pantas? Lihat, Woojin tidak punya siapapun selain dia (ibunya tidak begitu suka dengan Woojin) dan Seongwoo pergi ke disko hanya untuk memabukkan dirinya.

Seseorang bergegas duduk di sebelahnya. Seongwoo melirik orang itu sekilas, dan terkejut menemukan surai merah muda mencolok di sebelah. Daniel. Daniel juga tampaknya terkejut melihat Seongwoo. "Oh, astaga. Halo. Selamat malam."

Seongwoo mengangguk saja karena dia tidak ingin berbicara. Daniel bergegas memesan minuman kepada pelayan dan tersenyum kepada Seongwoo. "Hari ini bapak menjemput Woojin lebih awal, ya."

"Seongwoo," jawab Seongwoo. "Namaku Seongwoo."

Daniel mengangguk. Dia sepertinya penasaran ada apa dengan Seongwoo, tetapi memutuskan untuk bersikap sopan dan tidak bertanya tentang sesuatu yang personal. Tetapi Seongwoo di sana sudah ingin meledak dengan segala pikiran beratnya. "Aku di sini melepaskan beban sebagai orang tua tunggal, hahaha."

Seongwoo mengharapkan Daniel untuk ikut tersenyum tetapi dia tidak. Daniel hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak berarti. Seongwoo terlalu mabuk. Maka tawa itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah kerutan bibir letih. Seongwoo menangis sambil menyembunyikan mukanya di lengan. Baru ketika itu Daniel panik, dan memeriksa Seongwoo memastikan apa dia baik-baik saja.

"S-Seongwoo... kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Daniel khawatir. Dia memeriksa muka Seongwoo dan baru mengerti kemudian. "Kamu mabuk."

Daniel menunggunya sampai dia cukup terbangun dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Ibunya terkejut melihat Daniel. Seongwoo tampak diomeli oleh ibunya setelah Daniel pergi dan dia dibawa ke dalam. Tetapi Seongwoo tidak begitu mengerti karena dia masih mabuk dan lelah menangis.

* * *

Seongwoo bangun berjengit. Jam di sebelahnya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi menjelang siang. Ah. Sekolah Woojin. Woojin telat. Dengan gegabah dia bangkit, membuka pintu dan menjumpa dengan ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang depan. Ibunya meliriknya sekilas. "Woojin sudah kuantar sekolah jam delapan tadi."

"Kemarin... aku...?" tanya Seongwoo menggantung, warna memudar dari mukanya. Ingatan-ingatan gelap kembali ke otaknya dan Seongwoo tidak bisa ingat kenapa dia bisa pulang kembali ke rumah. Belum ingat, lebih tepatnya.

"Kamu diantar pulang oleh seorang lelaki muda," jawab ibunya. "Yang rambutnya norak."

Seongwoo berjalan gontai menuju kamar. Membenamkan muka di telapak tangan sambil menyesali segala hal yang dilakukannya selama ia mabuk.

 _"Kamu tahu, aku tinggal bersama ibuku. Ayahku tidak setuju dengan adanya Woojin... Ibuku tinggal denganku karena dia merasa kasihan aku tidak bisa merawat Woojin dengan benar. Ya Tuhan... bahkan aku pernah telat menjemputnya selama enam jam."_

 _Seongwoo menangis kencang, meracau sendiri tentang semua hal yang sesak dia pendam sendiri di dalam tubuhnya. Sementara itu Daniel hanya diam kebingungan sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya menghibur._

 _"Semuanya menyuruhku untuk cepat menikah dan mencari istri. Tetapi akankah mereka mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini?! Siapakah mereka menyuruhku cepat menjalin hubungan ketika aku tidak punya siapapun untuk berkenalan atau menjalin hubungan menuju menikah?! Aku bahkan baru lulus kuliah dan baru memulai tahun pertama kerja!" teriak Seongwoo marah. Daniel mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum bingung._

Sesudah itu Seongwoo ingat Daniel mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Habis sudah... segalanya. Satu ide yang paling tidak masuk akal sekaligus paling masuk akal adalah membawa Woojin pindah TK supaya tidak bertemu lagi dengan Daniel. Dia ingin menjahit mulutnya yang seenaknya saja mengambil alih ketika sedang mabuk.

Seongwoo berlari heboh menuju ibunya yang masih di ruang depan. "Bu, ibu yang jemput Woojin mulai dari sekarang, ya?!" katanya memohon. Ibunya hanya melirik tanpa menjawab. Tidak mau.

* * *

Seongwoo berjingkat ke arah gedung TK yang sudah sepi. Wajar saja, sudah sore jam enam. Pak satpam yang waktu itu ikut panik bersamanya mencari Woojin mengangguk kepada Seongwoo. Sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangannya yang telat. Pak Satpam itu tampak bersiap untuk pulang, yang dibalas dengan salam Seongwoo.

Seongwoo berjalan ke arah gedung TK yang sudah kosong. Ada satu jendela ruangan yang menyala—ruang tidur siang alias kantor Daniel kalau sedang lembur—Seongwoo jadi hapal denah gedung sejak dia sering menitipkan Woojin ke Daniel.

Tapi pintunya terbuka lebar dan ada dua orang sedang berdiri di sana. Seongwoo bisa tahu kalau itu bukan Woojin dan Daniel karena mereka sama-sama tinggi. Seongwoo tidak terlalu yakin begitu mengatakan kalau itu bukan Daniel. Sebenarnya satu di antara mereka ada yang proporsinya mirip dengan Daniel. Gestur badan mereka bergerak-gerak liar seperti sedang berada di dalam perdebatan panas dan Seongwoo tidak berniat menganggu. Jadi dia melipir ke balik tembok dan mengecek ponselnya sambil membelakangi mereka.

Sekarang jam enam lewat. Sebenarnya dia tidak apa dengan pulang telat apabila harus menunggui mereka selesai berbicara. Ibunya mungkin bisa diberitahu melalui SMS. Seongwoo mengotak-atik ponselnya dan di tengah sedang mengetik SMS kepada sang ibu.

"LALU KENAPA, HAH?!"

Ponselnya jatuh dari genggaman karena dia melonjak kaget. Seongwoo gelagapan membungkuk dan meraih ponsel kembali ke dalam genggaman, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia melirik dari balik tembok. Tidak baik menguping masalah orang lain, tapi... suaranya keras. Mau bagaimana, Seongwoo pasti akan mendengar.

"LALU..."

Seongwoo mengenali figur Daniel yang kini sedang berteriak marah, menarik sesuatu dari telinganya.

"KENAPA..."

Daniel mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Seongwoo kira dia akan memukul orang yang ada di hadapannya tetapi tidak. Daniel menghempaskan lengannya kuat ke bawah, seperti sedang melempar sesuatu yang terbuat dari logam dan menimbulkan suara berdenting keras.

"KALAU AKU GAY?!"

Seongwoo berjengit. Daniel dipukul keras di wajahnya sehingga lelaki itu terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Setelah itu sang lelaki menunjuk Daniel dengan tangan yang kaku dan bergegas pergi melengos melewati Seongwoo tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

Nah... Sekarang bagaimana menjemput Woojin? Seongwoo meneguk ludah. Di saat seperti ini rasanya tidak cocok untuk dia keluar dan meminta anaknya dikembalikan. Tapi malam sudah semakin gelap dan dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya menunggu.

Oh, pesan untuk ibunya. Seongwoo merogoh ponsel dan mengetik pesan cepat kepada ibunya, memasukannya lagi ke saku celana sambil mengintip. Daniel menunduk menatap lantai. Tangannya mengusak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian dia berteriak keras sambil menendang udara kosong di depannya.

 _Ting tong._

Uh. Ah. Aaahhhh! Seongwoo cepat-cepat meraih ponsel dan mematikan ponselnya. Tidak peduli dengan siapapun itu yang mengiriminya pesan di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Saat itu, Daniel sudah berjalan dengan langkah diseret menuju ke arah Seongwoo berdiri.

Daniel terkejut. Seongwoo juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. Wajah Daniel penuh bercak air mata, pipinya memerah bekas pukulan orang yang tadi. Dan telinganya. Astaga. Dari daun telinga Daniel mengalir darah segar yang tampak sangat nyeri untuk bahkan sekadar dipandang. Bagian lobulus Daniel terlumur darah sehingga sulit untuk mengidentifikasi dari mana datangnya darah tersebut.

"A—a..., telinga..." muka Seongwoo pucat, bibirnya menganga sambil menggestur liar tetapi tak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan baik.

Muka Daniel muram dan tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan Seongwoo. Dia memalingkan muka sejenak untuk menghapus air matanya. "Woojin, Woojin ada di dalam."

Seongwoo hanya bisa memasang muka terpana setengah ngeri mengikuti Daniel masuk dari belakang. Hanya saja pikirannya itu kabur melihat Woojin yang sedang tidur di salah satu matras. Seongwoo mengangkat tubuh Woojin ke dalam gendongannya, berbalik menatap Daniel. Matanya masih tidak bisa lepas dengan sosok yang mondar-mandir sedang membereskan barangnya itu.

"Erm... Dan...iel..."

Daniel menyandang tas selempang hitam dan bergegas keluar sambil mengajak Seongwoo pelan. Kentara sekali dia sedang buruk hati tetapi tidak mau menunjukkannya di depan Seongwoo. Usaha yang payah, kalau Seongwoo boleh berkomentar. Pada akhirnya Daniel berpamitan muram, membungkuk kepada Seongwoo sebagai terima kasih sekaligus maaf karena sudah membuat keributan yang sepantasnya dia tidak lihat.

Seongwoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Malah dia yang harus minta maaf karena sudah menguping sebuah urusan yang bahkan bukan urusannya atau urusan teman dekatnya. Urusan seorang asing.

Daniel tidak pernah kembali lagi ke TK sejak malam itu. Guru yang lain bilang dia berhenti mendadak karena harus menyelesaikan studi. Woojin menangis sedih selama beberapa malam karena rindu kak Dan yang selalu menemaninya. Seongwoo juga jadi sibuk menjemput Woojin tepat waktu bolak-balik dari kantor ke TK.

Daniel benar-benar hilang. Woojin berhenti menangis. Seongwoo terbiasa bolak-balik menjemput Woojin. Satu hal yang tersisa. Seongwoo masih menyesal waktu itu dia tidak memberhentikan Daniel, sekedar hanya untuk mengobati luka di telinganya.

Lewat guru-guru Seongwoo tahu kalau sebenarnya guru TK tidak pernah punya tugas lembur. Tidak ada yang namanya mengurus kedokumentasian sampai malam.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

GEMES ONGNIEL AAAAA GEMEZ GEMEZ PENGEN GIGIT GIGIT kalian pasti udah tau momen mereka yang lagi marak kan? Yang si Kang gugup karena rankingnya mau keluar terus spontan ngulur tangan buat Ong pegang. AAAAAAA GEMEZ GEMEZ. Kemana-mana pasti berduaan terus ya, kayak perangko sama amplop. Dan paling suka kalo misalnya mereka kebagi shot bertiga bareng dedek Ujin ;;;;

btw ini masih _unpopular_ fic ya. biasanya kan Kang yang jadi _single daddy_ terus Ujin jadi anaknya cimit cimit ugh tapi aku buat ini Ong yang jadi papa _ehem_ mamanya. Ini buat awalan doang, dan meskipun aku memprediksi konfliknya akan panjang tapi aku pengennya supaya dibawah 10 chapter sudah beres semua. Mohon bantuannya ya ;;;;

buat teman-teman yang sedang menunggu kabar Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, pertama-tama maaf karena tenggatnya udah lewat lebih tiga bulan ;;; aku sibuk, banyak acara di dunia nyata. kebetulan karena ini sudah masuk bulan adek-adek yang masih sekolah pada libur, otomatis kerja aku akan berkurang. jadiii... kayaknya epilog yang terakhir akan diupdate di awal bulan Juni. terima kasih ya, sudah mau menunggu ;;;


	2. ii

**warning**! boys' love. mentions of homophobic. single dad!Ong.

* * *

"Hari ini mama masak apa?"

Seongwoo mengedip bingung kepada Woojin yang menggenggam tangannya seraya mereka berjalan pulang. "Hah? Kamu tahu dari mana hari ini mama akan masak?"

"Habis mama jemputnya lebih awal."

Woojin berbicara sambil mendelik ke tas kain berisi bahan makanan. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa jawabannya juga datang dari tas yang sedang dibawa Seongwoo. "Kok aku kesannya jadi mama yang jahat, jarang menjemputmu tepat waktu dan hanya jemput tepat waktu kalau ada acara spesial?" tanya Seongwoo bercanda.

"Mama kan memang begitu." Seongwoo tertohok mendengar jawaban Woojin. Begitu dia mau membalas, Woojin sudah menyahut lagi; "Tapi karena mama kerja keras buat Woojin mama jadinya sering datang telat. Jadi nggak apa-apa, sih."

Senyuman Seongwoo mekar dengan kesan yang lembut. "Oh, ya?" katanya melirik ke Woojin yang berjalan sambil menggandeng tangannya. "Kamu sepi nggak, sih, kalau ditinggal sampai sore begitu?" tanya Seongwoo penasaran.

"Nggak ada teman," jawab Woojin. "Mereka sudah pulang semua. Tapi aku boleh gambar-gambar di sana dan main setelah tugasku selesai."

"Guru di sana baik nggak sih?" tanya Seongwoo lagi. Kemudian Woojin kembali menjawab. Tahu-tahu saja, mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Seongwoo membuka kunci pintu dan membiarkan keduanya masuk ke rumah yang sepi. Woojin pergi ke kamarnya untuk membereskan buku dan mandi. Seongwoo bergegas ke dapur, mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang telah ia beli dan mencuci tangannya untuk bersiap memasak.

Tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Woojin tumbuh menjadi seorang anak kelas dua SD yang _gentleman_ dan cerdas. Dia sudah bisa merelakan tempat duduknya untuk para ibu hamil dan lansia di kereta ketika mereka sedang bepergian, dan itu sejujurnya tidak akan bisa menahan Seongwoo untuk tidak membungkuk dan mencium dahi anaknya bangga. Dia juga mengerti kondisi Seongwoo yang berjuang sendirian mencukupi kebutuhan mereka, dan tidak ngambek ketika dia harus pulang ke penitipan anak sampai Seongwoo beres kerja baru mereka bisa pulang ke rumah.

Sejak awal kelas dua SD, Seongwoo memang sudah mengajarinya untuk berjalan sendiri ke tempat penitipan anak. Semenjak anak itu kelas dua SD, jam pulang sekolahnya menjadi lebih siang. Yang berarti melewati jam makan siang di kantor Seongwoo, dan sang mama tidak bisa keluar dari kantor selain pada saat jam makan siang. Maka akhirnya Seongwoo memutuskan, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengajari Woojin bepergian sendiri. Tempat penitipan anak itu tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolahnya.

Seongwoo menata makanan yang sudah masak di meja makan dan menutupnya dengan tudung saji. Lantas dia bergegas ke kamar Woojin dimana anaknya itu sedang berbaring sambil membaca buku. "Woojin," tegur Seongwoo, memeriksa meja belajarnya. "Kamu sudah membereskan peralatan untuk besok?"

"Sudah," jawab Woojin. "Aku lapar."

"Oho?" Seongwoo menjawab sambil mengangkat alis. "Tumben, biasanya kamu susah diajak makan. Kamu mengintip ketika aku masak, kan? Jadi kamu tahu kalau hari ini menunya makanan kesukaanmu semua?"

Woojin hanya nyengir. "Baunya kecium sampai sini, ma."

Seongwoo hanya menyeringai lalu mengendikkan kepala mengajak Woojin. "Ya sudah. Makan dulu, yuk."

Menu hari ini simpel, tapi Woojin suka sekali udang goreng buatan Seongwoo. Seongwoo tak pernah bisa dan tak pernah niat untuk memasak sesuatu yang mewah atau rumit dimasak. Sejak ibunya pindah kembali ke kota asalnya, Seongwoo dan Woojin lebih sering makan dari luar dibanding makan masakan sendiri. Tahu begitu, Seongwoo mengusahakan sebaik mungkin untuk memasak di waktu senggangnya.

"Besok kamu pulang jam berapa, Jin?" tanya Seongwoo sambil makan mengingat-ingat jadwal kerjanya. Besok dia ada urusan kerja di hotel dengan klien, kebetulan perjalanannya melewati banyak kafe dan toko kue. Sekalian dia ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Woojin. "Besok mama ada kerja, sepertinya akan mampir di kafe. Kamu mau dibelikan apa?"

Mata Woojin berbinar. "Kukis cokelat."

Seongwoo mengangguk, lantas membereskan piring kotor. Mereka sudah selesai makan. Dia mencuci piring di dapur sementara Woojin di sampingnya memegang kain lap dan menata piring bersihnya di rak. "Kamu ada tugas yang belum selesai nggak?" tanya Seongwoo.

Woojin mengangguk. "Ada tugas mat, tapi aku nggak ngerti." kemudian anak itu berjinjit ikut cuci tangan di samping Seongwoo, "Mama nanti ajarin Woojin?"

Seongwoo mengangguk, tangannya yang sudah kering mengelus rambut Seongwoo. "Iya, sayang. Mama mandi dulu, ya."

* * *

Seongwoo menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang tepat jam sembilan malam. Woojin sudah tidur di kamarnya. Dia menghela nafas sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hening sekali. Di saat seperti ini kegelisahan suka menyelinap dan mulai menuduh kalau Woojin sebenarnya tidak bahagia. Dia masih kurang sekali dalam menjadi orang tua yang baik.

Ponselnya berdering menyala. Seongwoo mengecek hanya untuk menemukan ponselnya dipenuhi oleh pesan spam nomor tidak dikenal. Seongwoo mendesah dan meletakkan ponselnya ke samping. Dimatikan. Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan ada yang panik. Tidak akan ada yang mencarinya.

Seongwoo bergelung dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh. Tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak kesepian. Tidak apa-apa, besok matahari masih terbit.

* * *

"Sampai jumpa nanti ya, sayang," kata Seongwoo melepas gandengannya di tangan Woojin. Gedung sekolah dasar itu sudah ramai anak-anak yang akan sekolah. Seongwoo jongkok merapikan seragam Woojin dan mengecup dahinya. "Mama pergi kerja dulu."

Woojin mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Seongwoo. "Jangan lupa kukisnya, ma!" teriak Woojin.

Seongwoo hanya tertawa ringan dan mengangguk. Dia turun ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah, sambil menelepon rekan kerjanya bertanya apa dia sudah sampai di sana.

"Aduh!" keluh Jonghyun, suara menepuk dahinya terdengar dari seberang. "Aku lupa beli kopi. Kamu tolong belikan, deh. Nanti akan aku ganti uangnya."

"Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi aku nggak tau kopi seleramu dari tempat yang mana," jawab Seongwoo. "Aku sekarang lagi di kereta, nih. Nanti aku jalan kaki ke hotelnya, tapi aku kurang tahu kafe mana yang bagus. Biasanya beli di mana?"

Jonghyun diam sebentar untuk berpikir-pikir. "Ada satu kafe yang bagus, tuh. Lumayan sudah lama berdirinya. Kalau kamu naik dari stasiun, kamu langsung mengarah ke hotel, terus..."

Seongwoo menyadari kereta sudah sampai dan hendak turun. Dia menyarankan Jonghyun berbicara pelan-pelan supaya Seongwoo bisa mengikuti arahannya. Searah dengan hotel, hanya berjarak beberapa blok, Seongwoo tahu-tahu sampai di satu gedung. Jonghyun dari seberang sepertinya menyadari karena Seongwoo tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara.

"Kamu sudah sampai? Nama kafenya _Big Bun_."

"Sudah. Kamu mau apa?" tanya Seongwoo masuk ke dalam kafe, ikut mengantre. Dia melihat juga ada beberapa kudapan dijual, mengambil catatan mental supaya nanti pulang membelikan beberapa untuk Woojin.

"Kopi seperti biasanya saja. Sampai nanti, oke. Aku urus kedataan dulu," pamit Jonghyun. Lantas hubungannya dimatikan dan Seongwoo mendapat waktu untuk mengamati kafe seraya menunggu gilirannya memesan.

Seleranya Jonghyun bagus. Kafe itu autentik kuno tapi ada sentuhan modern dengan interiornya. Beberapa fotografi polaroid tergantung di tempat yang sudah disediakan, sepertinya kenang-kenangan. Lumayan banyak juga yang datang ke sini untuk sarapan, tergolong masih pagi tapi kafe ini sudah buka.

"Selamat pagi, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya satu pelayan dari balik konter kasir. Seongwoo menoleh menuju bar menu. "Empat _double shot espresso_ , terima kasih. Tolong untuk dibawa keluar."

"Baik, tuan. Saya ulangi, empat _double shot espresso_ dan dibawa keluar?" ulang pelayan itu, tangannya gesit menerima uang dan mencetak bon, memberikannya kepada Seongwoo. Lantas dia sibuk sendiri membuat pesanan Seongwoo dan bersiap menerima pesanan lain. "Silahkan menunggu di samping, tuan."

Seongwoo sendiri sibuk mengecek ponselnya dan memastikan apabila dia tidak telat. Tak lama, sepak kardus dengan empat gelas mengepul panas diberikan. Seongwoo tersenyum berterimakasih dan segera pergi dari kafe. Waktunya tidak banyak.

* * *

Jonghyun sudah menunggunya di lobi ketika Seongwoo sampai. "Seleramu lumayan bagus. Kafenya menarik," komentar Seongwoo menyerahkan pak kopi itu kepada Jonghyun. Lantas Jonghyun cengengesan dan menerima kopi itu sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. "Kan?" timpalnya setuju.

"Di sana ada kudapan dijual, jadi kupikir nanti sebelum pulang aku mampir ke sana lagi untuk membeli kudapan." ujar Seongwoo. Keduanya berjalan menuju lift.

"Oh," tanggap Jonghyun pendek. "Biskuit yang mereka jual memang terkenal enak. Tapi sebaiknya jangan kemalaman karena mereka tutup sore menjelang malam."

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Kuanggap itu sebagai izin pulang lebih awal."

Jonghyun melotot. Tentu saja tidak ada yang boleh pulang sebelum urusan dengan klien selesai. Seongwoo hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. " _Single_ _daddy_ yang muda pasti selalu dapat izin dari bos." katanya sambil menunjukkan percakapannya dengan atasannya di ponsel. Percakapan itu berbunyi sang atasan mengizinkannya pulang lebih awal apabila urusan dengan klien berlanjut terlalu larut.

Seongwoo hanya menyeringai senang melihat wajah sebal Jonghyun. "Kamu pasti selalu dapat izin dari bos."

"Tentu saja, bos tahu yang mana yang berkualitas sehingga boleh pulang duluan. Prioritas." jawab Seongwoo. Dia tertawa melenggang meninggalkan Jonghyun.

* * *

Di tengah pekerjaannya mengurus berkas, Seongwoo mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah jam empat lewat. Seongwoo harus berangkat sekarang atau Woojin akan menunggu lama. Dia beranjak beberes barang-barang dan mengambil beberapa berkas untuk dikerjakan di rumah. Jonghyun yang menyadari menoleh kepadanya.

"Kamu sudah mau pulang?" tanya Jonghyun. Agak kecewa mungkin karena ditinggal temannya. "Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan."

Seongwoo mengangguk, menepuk bahu Jonghyun. "Aku duluan."

Langkah kaki Seongwoo ringan. Entah, hari ini merupakan hari yang baik untuknya. Seongwoo berbelok ke jalan tertentu, menuju kafe yang tadi pagi ditujunya. Seongwoo berjalan masuk dan menghampiri rak-rak berisi kudapan. Jonghyun benar. Banyak sekali kue-kue yang kelihatannya lezat, dan diantara banyak varian itu sekantung kukis cokelat pesanan Woojin bersinar seperti minta dibeli.

Seongwoo memutuskan untuk tidak membeli banyak. Satu saja cukup, makanan yang manis-manis tidak akan pernah bersahabat dengan anak kecil macam Woojin apabila kebanyakan dimakan. Dia berjalan menuju konter, meletakkannya di meja kasir dan mengecek menu sekali lagi. "Ini dan teh hijaunya satu, terima kasih."

"Dibawa pulang, tuan?"

Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pelayan dan mengangguk. Lantas menyerahkan uang kepada pelayan dan membiarkan pelayan itu memproses transaksi. "Silahkan tunggu di samping, tuan."

Kali ini dia tidak memainkan ponselnya. Seongwoo hanya cepat-cepat menerima pesanannya dan pulang.

* * *

Woojin senang dengan kukis cokelatnya. Seongwoo melarang Woojin langsung memakannya, jadi baru hari itu Woojin mau makan makanan yang sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka dan mengerjakan semua tugasnya sebelum makan. Barulah sesudah makan keduanya duduk di depan televisi, Seongwoo menonton Woojin yang asyik mengunyah kukis seolah itu makanan paling enak sedunia. Sedikit melukai harga dirinya sebagai orang yang menyiapkan makanan Woojin.

"Enak?" tanya Seongwoo agak sebal. "Tahu begitu sudah kubelikan setiap hari, supaya kamu pintar begini."

Woojin hanya mendelik dan melanjutkan makan kukisnya sambil menonton televisi. Seongwoo melirik kantung kecil yang bersisa sekeping dua keping kukis, "Aku boleh minta ngga?"

"Nggak," jawab Woojin anteng, menyingkirkan kantung itu dari jangkauan Seongwoo. "Ini kan punyaku, mama membelikannya buatku semua."

"Hei!" kata Seongwoo, matanya membeliak merasa tidak adil. "Yang membelikannya itu aku, tahu. Aku berhak mencicip satu keping!"

Woojin hanya melet. Seongwoo gemas dan menimpa Woojin bercanda-canda, minta setengah saja. Setelah beberapa menit berguling-guling di sofa Seongwoo akhirnya mengalah dan melepaskan kantung yang selama ini diperebutkan. "Memang rasanya seenak itu, ya?" tanyanya.

Woojin ragu beberapa detik sebelum menjawab. Seongwoo menunggu anak itu mengeluarkan jawaban.

"...rasanya mirip kukis dari kak Dan waktu aku dititipkan."

* * *

Seongwoo tidak bisa fokus kerja. Woojin sedang tiduran di sampingnya sambil membaca buku, keduanya sedang di kamar Seongwoo sementara Seongwoo sendiri mengerjakan berkas yang tadi dibawanya pulang. Akhirnya, dia menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, dan Woojin berjengit lalu berteriak, "Ih, mama aneh!"

Benar. Benar. Pelayan yang tadi melayaninya tak lain adalah Daniel hanya dengan rambutnya yang sudah dicat kembali menjadi warna coklat terang. Seongwoo mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa tadi pagi dia tak menyadarinya, mungkin terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel.

Mana dia mengerti situasinya! Mau menyapa tapi tidak begitu dekat. Apalagi kejadian tiga tahun silam sebelum Daniel hilang membuat dia semakin tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Apalagi Woojin memohon supaya dibelikan kukis lagi. Apalagi Jonghyun minta supaya besok juga dibelikan kopi di tempat yang sama keesokan harinya. Aaargh! Seongwoo menjedukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Woojin kini sudah berteriak ngeri karena mamanya bersikap seperti orang sakit jiwa.

"...Maaf, ya," kata Seongwoo sambil memeluk Woojin di bawah selimut. Setelah kejadian Seongwoo menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mematikan laptop dan berangkat tidur lebih awal. Keadaannya jauh lebih ricuh karena Woojin takut.

Woojin mengubur muka di badan Seongwoo, mengantuk-antuk. "Hmm." lalu sesat hening dan Woojin menenggak menghadap Seongwoo hendak mengatakan kalimat terakhir sebelum tidur; "Besok mama belikan lagi kukis cokelat, ya?"

Mana bisa menolak, muka Woojin sedang lucu-lucunya? Akhirnya Seongwoo mengangguk, mengecup dahi Woojin selamat tidur. "Iya, besok mama belikan lagi."

* * *

Daniel langsung mengenalinya dan cengar-cengir begitu Seongwoo menyapa. "Iya, aku ingat. Walinya Lee Woojin yang suka datang telat."

Muka Seongwoo memerah padam karena malu. Memang reputasinya sejelek itu? "Kemarin aku juga datang ke sini."

Daniel mengangguk sambil menyiapkan pesanan Seongwoo. Kopi pesanan Jonghyun dan klien. "Aku tahu, aku ingin menyapa tapi ternyata kamu sudah melakukannya duluan hari ini."

Pak berisi empat gelas kopi diserahkan. Daniel tersenyum sambil memproses uang yang diberikan Seongwoo. "Bagaimana kabar bocah itu, Lee Woojin?"

"Baik," jawab Seongwoo pendek. "Dia menangis beberapa hari setelah kamu pindah. Dan dia juga suka kue dari sini karena katanya rasanya mirip dengan apa yang diberikanmu kepadanya tiga tahun silam."

"Oh," Daniel terlihat terkejut. "Dia menangis karena aku pindah?"

Seongwoo hanya menyeringai dan mengangguk. Sepertinya keberadaan Kak Dan penting bagi anak itu. Seongwoo melirik jam tangannya, dan pamit duluan. Daniel mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum sambil mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal.

Ketika pulang, Daniel memberikan Seongwoo satu kantung kukis cokelat ekstra. Katanya anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena pindah secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Woojin menangis. Woojin tentu saja senang menerima dua kantung itu, tetapi tetap ada larangan—tidak boleh habis dalam waktu seminggu.

Sejak saat itu, meski tidak beli kudapan, Seongwoo jadi seperti langganan dari kafe _Big Bun_. Setiap pagi dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membeli kopi. Daniel juga jadi terbiasa dengan Seongwoo datang, paling tidak hanya butuh satu anggukan dari Seongwoo memastikan kalau pesanannya sama sebelum menyiapkannya dengan cepat. Tapi Woojin belum tahu kalau Daniel ada di kafe itu. Dia pasti rewel ingin ke sana bertemu dengan Daniel.

Kejadian ini terjadi beberapa minggu setelah Seongwoo terbiasa mengunjungi kafe Big Bun. Sore-sore itu dia menenteng tas kerjanya, agak santai karena Woojin bermain di rumah temannya, jadi dia leluasa menjemput tanpa perlu khawatir. Seongwoo awalnya ingin membeli kukis cokelat untuk Woojin. Begitu sampai tak jauh dari bangunan kafe, Daniel keluar dari kafe sambil membawa tas duffel. Seseorang di pintu kafe melambai kepada Daniel, memberi gestur supaya Daniel cepat pergi.

"Maaf teman, pacarku nanti marah kalau tahu kau tinggal di sini!" teriak orang itu. Daniel hanya mendengus. Menyodorkan jari tengahnya kepada sang teman. Kemudian dia berbalik, dan menangkap basah Seongwoo di tempatnya, berdiri kaku.

"Hai," kata Daniel. "Maaf ya, kafenya tutup lebih awal."

Seongwoo mengangguk cepat-cepat. Tanda tidak masalah. Tapi Woojin pasti ngambek kalau tidak dibawakan sesuatu, jadi Seongwoo harus cepat mencari gantinya sebelum terlalu malam. "Bisakah kamu bantu aku cari tempat lain untuk beli biskuit cokelat, aku tidak terlalu tahu daerah ini."

Daniel menyanggupinya. Tentu saja. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka duduk di meja salah satu kafe, menunggu kukisnya selesai dipanggang. Seongwoo melirik Daniel yang bermain ponsel di hadapannya. "Aku masih belum tahu kenapa kamu pindah."

"Oh?" Daniel mematikan ponselnya, meletakkannya di samping dan beralih menatap Seongwoo. "Ya, aku ada urusan. Sebenarnya aku kabur dari jangkauan ayahku, tapi bisa dibilang itu urusan."

Seongwoo mengangguk, tidak mau menggali lebih dalam. "Sekarang kamu tinggal di mana?"

"Aku tinggal di kafe," jawab Daniel. Seongwoo terkejut, karena kafe itu sepertinya tidak punya tempat tinggal yang memadai. "Bukan punyaku, kafe milik teman. Aku cuma nebeng sementara karena belum menemukan tempat tinggal."

"Tapi tadi kamu keluar," kata Seongwoo. "Bagaimana?"

"Biasa, temanku ingin berduaan dengan pacarnya di kafe. Pacarnya pasti nggak suka kalau mengetahui fakta ada seseorang homo tinggal di kafe pacarnya." jawab Daniel. "Paling beberapa hari ini aku akan menginap di sauna sampai pacarnya pergi lagi."

"Kenapa... kamu nggak tinggal... bersama kerabat?" tanya Seongwoo hati-hati.

Daniel terdiam sebentar sambil mengangkat alis jenaka, lalu tertawa memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela. "Kalau yang bagian itu nanti saja diceritakannya, kalau kita sudah jadi teman dekat."

"Lalu," kata Seongwoo pelan. "Aku bisa menyediakan tempat untuk tidur di rumahku."

Gila. Seongwoo tahu itu gila. Daniel juga sama terkejutnya, matanya membeliak dan kemudian menggeleng. "Nggak deh, aku nggak mau ngerepotin."

"Seriusan ini," kata Seongwoo. "Anggap saja balas budi menjaga Woojin selama aku lembur dulu. Lagian bukan selamanya, cuma tiga hari."

Daniel bimbang. Seongwoo menambahkan, "Woojin dari dulu ingin sekali ketemu dengan kamu."

* * *

"Lee Woojin! Anak ini. Cepat mandi atau aku yang akan membawa kamu sendiri ke sana!"

Woojin nyengir dan buru-buru kabur ke kamarnya. Daniel hanya tersenyum riang, senang juga main dengan Woojin. Dia mengikuti Seongwoo yang mengomel ke arah dapur. "Dasar! Tahu begini nggak akan kubawa ke dalam rumah."

Daniel berdeham, duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia menunggu Seongwoo yang sedang memasak di dapur sampai keluar. "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

Seongwoo menata makanan di meja, melirik Daniel sebentar sebelum masuk ke dapur lagi. "Sama-sama," jawabnya. "Beruntung sekali kamu bertemu dengan orang baik hati nan ramah ini."

Daniel tertawa. "Beruntung sekali, ya."

"Kak Daaaaan!" Dari kamarnya Woojin lari-lari dengan baju yang sudah ganti dan rambut lembab sehabis mandi. Dia langsung duduk di pangkuan Daniel. "Kak Dan menginap kan? Kan? Kan?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Iya, Jin. Tapi—"

"Aduh, kamu!" omel Seongwoo yang baru keluar dari dapur. Dia duduk di kursi dan mengisyaratkan Woojin menghampirinya. "Sini."

Woojin nurut saja, duduk membelakangi Seongwoo. Seongwoo mengambil handuk yang tersampir di bahu Woojin dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Woojin yang lembab. "Coba ceritakan ke kak Dan gimana rewelnya kamu nangis berhari-hari karena kak Dan pindah."

"Mama!" protes Woojin malu. Tapi kemudian dia menimpali; "Habisnya kak Dan pindah tanpa bilang-bilang. Aku kan, aku kan kangen."

Suaranya mengecil di akhir dan senyuman Daniel makin lebar kelihatannya. Kentara sekali lelaki itu suka dengan bocahnya Seongwoo ini. "Oh ya? Woojin kangen kak Dan?" tanya Daniel mengulang. "Woojin kan bisa ke kafe tempat kak Dan kerja."

Giliran Woojin yang mendelik ke Seongwoo. "Mama nggak bilang!"

"Kalau aku bilang pasti kamu rewel pengen ke sana, padahal kamu masih sekolah," kata Seongwoo membela diri. Dia mengusak-usak rambut Woojin saking gemasnya.

"Tapi mama, besok kan libur," protes Woojin. "Jadi hari ini aku boleh main sama kak Dan ya? Ya?"

Seongwoo diam saja menatap muka memelas Woojin. Akhirnya dia memalingkan muka, tidak mau terperangkap dengan jebakan mukanya. "Nggak boleh terlalu malam. Dan harus habiskan makan dulu."

Woojin sudah bersorak senang.

* * *

"Ceritakan aku satu cerita lagi, satu cerita lagi," rengek Woojin. Anak itu ketagihan cerita-cerita lucunya Daniel. Tangannya menggenggam baju Daniel erat dan tidak memperbolehkan dia dibawa pergi kemana-mana. Di sisi lain, Seongwoo menggeleng. Malam sudah semakin pekat. Waktunya tidur.

"Sudah jam setengah sepuluh, sayang. Besok-besok lagi mainnya, lagipula besok kau nggak sekolah. Kasihan kak Dan." kata Seongwoo tegas, membereskan buku-buku dan mainan milik Woojin. "Ayo, Woojin."

Woojin merengek sekali lagi, berharap hati Seongwoo akan luluh. Tetapi Seongwoo tegas sambil menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Woojin ke kamar tidur. Akhirnya Woojin menyerah, turun dari pangkuan Daniel dan menghampiri Seongwoo. Seongwoo tersenyum, mengangkat Woojin ke dalam gendongan.

"Besok aku main lagi sama kak Dan," kata Woojin kecil.

Seongwoo tertawa ringan. "Lama-lama kamu mulai lupa dengan aku, hm?"

"Mama boleh ikut main kalau mau."

Sekali lagi dia tertawa. Seongwoo berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mendampingi Woojin sikat gigi, cuci kaki dan segala persiapan sebelum dia berangkat tidur. Sebelum masuk ke kamar Woojin, dia melirik Daniel sebentar yang sedang menatap keduanya. Membisikkan kata 'tunggu sebentar' sebelum dia masuk ke kamar Woojin.

Daniel hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Daniel sedang bermain ponsel ketika Seongwoo keluar. Dia tersenyum kepada Seongwoo yang duduk di dekatnya di sofa. "Sepertinya kamu gampang luluh kepada Woojin, ya." katanya sambil tertawa. "Coba tadi Woojin membujukmu sekali lagi, tampaknya kamu kalah dan membiarkan dia main sebentar lagi."

Seongwoo mendelik. "Kemana perginya seluruh sopan santun yang ada di taman kanak-kanak dan kafe itu?"

"Nah, itu hanya formalitas," kata Daniel singkat. "Aslinya aku seperti ini. Penuh ceplas-ceplos tapi banyak yang suka. Itu fakta."

Seongwoo memasang ekspresi ingin muntah. Kemudian dia kembali seperti semula. "Jadi kamu mau tidur di mana?"

"Lah, kok tanya ke aku. Yang punya rumah kan kamu." tanya Daniel geli. "Jadi aku tidur di mana?"

"Sebenarnya ada kamar tamu," kata Seongwoo ragu. "Tapi itu masih jadi gudang dan belum dibersihkan, pasti ada banyak debunya."

"Aku tidur di sofa saja," kata Daniel. "Sofanya lebar dan empuk, enak buat tidur."

"Jangan, masa kamu tidur di sofa," sanggah Seongwoo. Daniel sudah ambruk ke sofa, mendesah nyaman dan menggeleng tidak apa-apa. Seongwoo mendelik untuk memastikan, lalu akhirnya mendesah. "Ya sudah, tapi besok kamu tidur di kamar tamu."

Daniel mengangguk. Seongwoo beranjak karena sudah malam dan dia ingin tidur lebih awal mumpung besok libur. "Aku ke kamar ya," kata Seongwoo. "Kamar mandi ada di sebelah kamar Woojin kalau kamu mau mandi. Asal jangan berisik karena nanti mengganggu Woojin tidur."

Sekali lagi, dia memastikan bertanya, "Kamu beneran nggak apa-apa tidur di sofa?"

"Duh, diberi tempat tinggal saja aku sudah berterima kasih."

"Oh. Ya sudah. Selamat malam."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Seongwoo sudah dibangunkan oleh Woojin yang sudah mandi dan segar. Seongwoo yang masih ngantuk, lantas mengira kalau itu mimpi dan beranjak tidur lagi. Nggak mungkin Woojin bangun sendiri dan secara ajaibnya sudah segar mandi di pagi hari tanpa disuruh.

"Mama! Mama!" teriak Woojin menggoyang-goyangkan badan Seongwoo. "Kak Dan mengajak aku jalan-jalan bareng ke taman. Boleh nggak?"

Hoh. Ternyata kejadian nyata. Seongwoo lupa kemarin ada Daniel yang tidur di sofa rumahnya. Seongwoo bangkit dari tidur, mengucek-ucek mata. Woojin duduk di pangkuannya sambil menatap berharap. "Ya sudah, hati-hati jalan-jalannya. Bilang ke kak Dan minta tolong ikat tali sepatumu kalau kamu bingung. Jangan jauh-jauh dari kak Dan."

Woojin bersorak. "Terima kasih, mama!" katanya mengecup pipi Seongwoo. "Woojin pergi dulu."

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Hati-hati, sayang."

Setelah itu suara Daniel terdengar samar pamit pergi. Seongwoo bergelung dan tidur lagi. Enak juga rasanya ada Daniel, Woojin dibawa pergi untuk bersenang-senang sementara dia kedapatan bagian senangnya juga, istirahat yang cukup. Seongwoo tidak begitu khawatir titip Woojin ke Daniel, dari dulu lelaki itu sudah bisa diandalkan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian alarmnya membangunkan. Seongwoo berjalan diseret-seret ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya, mencuci muka untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Dia mandi dan berganti baju kemudian ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Seongwoo menyiapkan nasi dan mengeluarkan beberapa lauk dari kulkas. Dia ingat Daniel juga ikut sarapan.

Sesudah memasak dia menonton televisi di ruang tengah sambil bermalas-malasan. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bermalas-malasan di pagi hari sambil menonton televisi, yang biasanya waktu itu diisi dengan bermain bersama Woojin atau mengajak Woojin jalan-jalan menghirup udara pagi.

Ini _me_ _time_ yang sempurna. Sudah lama sekali dia punya waktu pribadi seperti ini. Seongwoo menghabiskannya dengan menonton acara yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menarik tetapi dia menikmatinya. Seongwoo mengingatkan diri untuk berterimakasih kepada Daniel karena membantunya mengurus Woojin.

* * *

Daniel dan Woojin pulang satu setengah jam kemudian. Muka keduanya cerah dan Seongwoo menyambutnya ikutan senang. Woojin bercerita mereka mengunjungi tempat adopsi hewan dalam perjalanan pulang, kak Dan membantunya menggendong kucing. Kak Dan punya kucing di kampung halamannya, jadi dia bisa menangani kucing dengan baik. Sarapan jadi ramai.

Setelah itu Daniel ditelepon temannya. Katanya karena masih hari Sabtu, kafenya buka. Daniel disuruh datang untuk membantu. Giliran Daniel yang melirik ke Woojin. Woojin melirik ke Seongwoo, merengek tanpa kata. Dia ingin ikut Daniel.

Seongwoo mendesah panjang. "Aku juga ikut, tunggu aku ganti baju. Kamu juga ganti baju dulu, Woojin, dan kamu harus janji nggak akan rewel di sana."

"Oh, aku cuma sebentar di sana, cuma sampai jam makan siang," sahut Daniel. "Kalau dia bosan dia boleh masuk ke konter kasir."

Seongwoo memelototi Daniel karena Daniel secara tidak langsung memperlebar jalan Woojin untuk diberi kebebasan. Bukannya apa-apa, memang pada umumnya bocah lelaki seumuran Woojin suka penasaran dan mengutak-atik tanpa tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya lagi. Bikin rusak peralatan, istilahnya.

Daniel mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

Mereka sampai di kafe yang waktu itu baru saja dibuka. Daniel masuk ke ruang ganti khusus staff dan keluar lagi dengan apron, berjaga di konter kasir. Seongwoo dan Woojin duduk di sudut kafe. Woojin yang takjub dengan segala desain kafe itu asyik melihat-lihat foto yang terpajang di bulletin di dekat mereka. Sementara itu, Seongwoo melihat-lihat menu.

"Kamu mau apa, Woojin?" tanya Seongwoo. "Kamu mau susu?"

Woojin mengangguk. "Aku ingin kue cokelat, ma."

"Satu susu plain, kue cokelat dan double shot espressonya satu. Itu saja," kata Seongwoo kepada pelayan. Kemudian dia menoleh kembali kepada Woojin yang melarak-lirik senang. Tentunya pengalaman pertamanya ke kafe yang seperti itu dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa semangatnya. "Kamu suka ke sini, hmm?"

"Woojin kalau sudah besar juga mau kerja di kafe," kata Woojin tiba-tiba saja. "Woojin mau seperti kak Dan. Kak Dan keren kalau sedang kerja."

"Jadi maksudmu aku nggak keren?" tanya Seongwoo pura-pura tersinggung.

"Mama nggak pernah ngasih lihat Woojin mama kerja seperti apa." jawab Woojin pendek. "Woojin juga mau lihat mama kerja."

Tangan Seongwoo terjulur mengelus rambut Woojin sementara satunya lagi menumpu dagu. Dia tak lepas-lepas menatap anaknya. "Nanti kamu di sekolah ada kegiatan seperti itu, mama dan orang tua yang lainnya datang menunjukkan profesi kami."

"Oh ya?" tanya Woojin tertarik. "Lalu? Lalu?"

Seongwoo tertawa. "Ya, begitu saja. Bagus kan, supaya kamu tahu jenis-jenis pekerjaan apa saja."

Woojin dengan mengejutkannya berperilaku baik. Tidak terlalu heboh meski dibawa Daniel ke konter kasir. Dia menonton di samping Daniel yang sibuk menerima pesanan dan membuat minuman-minuman. Kadang-kadang, satu-dua pelanggan melirik kepada Woojin dan tersenyum karena bocah itu lucu. Seongwoo di sudut jadi bangga sendiri, siapa dulu yang mengurusnya? Huh. Tentu saja tak lain dari seorang _single dad_ ganteng Ong Seongwoo.

* * *

Suatu malam itu cerah. Woojin duduk di lantai sambil menangis meraung-raung keras, sikap yang biasa ditunjukkannya ketika dia sedang protes terhadap sesuatu. Seongwoo mengusap dahi di sofa tak jauh dari bocah itu, dan Daniel yang tidak nyaman melihat Woojin menangis. Dia ingin menenangkan Woojin tetapi dilarang oleh Seongwoo.

"Woojin-a, kak Dan menunggu izinmu supaya dia bisa kerja lagi di tempat semulanya, kenapa kamu melarangnya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri?" kata Seongwoo pelan, beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjongkok di dekat Woojin. "Jangan duduk di lantai, ayo kita antar kak Dan ke depan."

"Nggak mau!" teriak Woojin menepis tangan Seongwoo yang akan menggendong tubuhnya, menangis lagi lebih keras. "Kak Dan jangan pulang, mama mengusir kak Dan. Kak Dan di sini saja bareng Woojin, tinggal bareng Woojin dan mama."

"Woojin, bukan begitu maksudku," ujar Seongwoo.

"NGGAK MAU!" teriakan Woojin semakin menggelegar. "Aku mau kak Dan di sini. Mau kak Dan."

Kalau begini jadinya, Seongwoo jadi semakin frustasi. Sudah semakin malam, Seongwoo tidak enak kepada Daniel yang terus menunggu Woojin selesai menangis sambil menenteng tas bajunya. Woojin mengambek juga bukan urusan mudah, akan susah membawanya ke sekolah kalau dia semalaman terus menangis.

Siang-siang itu memang Daniel sudah beres-beres barangnya. Begitu ditanya, ternyata pacar teman Daniel sudah pulang dan berarti itu waktunya bagi Daniel untuk kembali ke kafe. Pulang. Ya, pulang. Dan Woojin tidak setuju dengan gagasan Daniel akan pergi dari rumah mereka. Meski sudah dibujuk akan bertemu rutin per minggu di kafe sekalipun, dia mengotot ingin tinggal dengan Daniel. Jadinya seperti ini.

"Aduh, kamu ini..." ujar Seongwoo pelan, sudah di ujung kesabarannya. Siap-siap untuk memarahi Woojin yang bersikap merepotkan.

Tangan Daniel menyentuh pucuk kepalanya sekilas. Seongwoo mengadah. Tas Daniel sudah terletak di sudut ruangan, kini lelaki itu berjongkok di hadapan Woojin dan mengangkat tubuh sang bocah dengan gerungan pelan. " _Aigu_. Kamu ini sudah besar, jangan menangis di lantai."

Daniel duduk di sofa dan membiarkan Woojin memeluk tubuhnya sambil menangis. Pelan-pelan tangisan itu meredup dan berubah menjadi sesenggukan. "Aku nggak jadi pindah, aku akan di sini terus." bisik Daniel, mengusap-usap punggung Woojin. "Jangan menangis lagi. Sudah cukup menangisnya."

Daniel mengintip raut muka Woojin yang sembab sehabis menangis. Kemudian dia tersenyum geli sendiri. Seongwoo yang melihatnya bertanya 'kenapa?' tanpa suara, dan Daniel menjawab muka Woojin lucu dilihat. Seongwoo mendengus pelan, kemudian melanjutkan menonton Daniel dan Woojin sedang berbicara pelan-pelan.

"Karena sekarang sudah malam, Woojin harus tidur, yah?" bujuk Daniel lembut. "Woojin sudah mandi, sudah makan, sudah menangis. Pasti lelah, Woojin harus tidur supaya besok kuat sekolah."

"Kak Dan nggak bakal pergi?" tanya Woojin, menempel erat kepada Daniel. "Kalau Woojin tidur nanti kak Dan hilang besoknya."

"Nggak bakal, Jin," janji Daniel. "Besok pagi aku yang mengantar ke sekolah. Aku janji."

Dengan begitu Woojin bisa dibujuk masuk ke kamarnya. Seongwoo menunggu di ruang tengah, menunggu Daniel datang. Ketika akhirnya lelaki itu duduk di hadapannya, Seongwoo memasang muka memelas. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, astaga, maaf karena ngerepotin..."

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Daniel buru-buru. "Aku yang mesti minta maaf karena menumpang kelamaan."

"Nggak," sanggah Seongwoo lagi, lemah. "Sesungguhnya, aku akan senang sekali kalau kamu mau tinggal di sini permanen."

"Maaf?" tanya Daniel terkejut.

"Serius," kata Seongwoo. "Aku nggak keberatan. Apapun identitasmu, urusanmu, ini tulus. Kebetulan ada satu kamar, aku sempat bilang kemarin. Meski belum dibersihkan, kamu bisa menempati di sana... Tentunya jauh lebih baik daripada tidur di kusi kafe."

"Aku nggak akan tinggal di sini secara gratis," protes Daniel menolak. "Itu terlalu menguntungkan di sisiku dan merugikan di sisimu."

"Kamu bisa bayar sepertiga dari biaya listrik dan segalanya," usul Seongwoo. "Tentu saja sepertiga karena aku menampung dua orang. Dan Woojin juga akan senang sekali, kamu orangnya aktif mengajak dia jalan-jalan dan mengobrol. Jadi kita sama-sama menguntungkan." tambahnya.

Daniel bimbang sekali. Dia menatap Seongwoo. "Seriusan?"

Seongwoo mengangguk. Daniel mendesah dan akhirnya bangkit dari kursi. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Seongwoo, mengikuti figur Daniel. Masa dia mau pergi sebelum menjawab tawaran Seongwoo?

Daniel menoleh, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku ambil barang-barang dan sisa bajuku dulu di kafe."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- _Update_ yang lebih awal karena proses penulisannya berjalan pesat, aku juga kaget hahahahah.

\- Kalian mau _smut_ tida? Adegan itu (kalau jadi ada) akan muncul masih lama, tapi aku tetap butuh pendapat kalian. Aku merencanakan adegannya tidak eksplisit dan dibuat seperlunya untuk melengkapi dan memanaskan( _uhuk_ ) jalan cerita. Dimohon pendapatnya!

\- Aku jadi kepincut adek-adek NCT. Racuni aku racuni saja hahahaha aku mau banget diceritain dong soal OTP mereka dan apa-apanya yang spesial. _Hit me up!_ Siapa tahu ntar aku bersedia brojolin cerita tentang mereka.


	3. iii

**warning**! boys' love. mentions of homophobic. single dad!Ong.

* * *

Seongwoo masih bangun pagi-pagi sekali, saat sudah lewat tengah malam. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Daniel sedang tiduran di sofa sambil bermain ponsel, terantuk-antuk. "Hei."

"Oh, hai." balas Daniel, membenarkan posisinya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan terjaga di jam segini?"

"Kamu juga."

"Gara-gara kamu."

Seongwoo tertawa pelan dan ke dapur membuka-buka lemari persediaan minuman hangat. Dia menarik seboks miks kopi instan dan menemukan isinya tunggal. Lantas dia mencatat mental supaya membeli persediaan kopi dalam waktu dekat. Seongwoo keluar dari sudut dapur dan duduk di sofa tunggal dekat Daniel berbaring.

Daniel memperhatikannya menyesap kopi. "Aku nggak kaget kamu insomnia kalau memang kerjaan kamu minum kopi terus."

"Mau gimana lagi," jawab Seongwoo. "Kopi sudah jadi sahabatku."

"Seduh teh," ujar Daniel beranjak dari sofa. Dia merampas gelas kopi Seongwoo dan meletakkannya jauh dari sang lelaki. "Jangan diminum lagi, aku seduhkan teh buatmu. Teh memang punya lebih banyak kafein dari kopi, tapi mereka punya zat yang membuatmu relaks dan lebih mudah tertidur."

"Sayang kopinya," protes Seongwoo.

Suara denting pelan dari dapur terdengar dan Seongwoo tahu lelaki itu sedang menyeduh teh untuknya. Dibanding khawatir dapurnya akan kenapa-napa, Seongwoo mendesah dan menutup mata. Tidak apa-apa, Daniel cepat beradaptasi dengan rumahnya. Seongwoo berani bertaruh sekarang Daniel lebih mahir menemukan mainan Woojin yang hilang dibanding dia. Daniel datang membawa cangkir teh dan meletakkannya di meja beberapa menit kemudian. Seongwoo mengambil cangkir dan mengintip. "Ini teh apa?"

"Teh seduh _chamomile_ biasa, kutambahkan susu." dia menyesap kopi bekasan Seongwoo. "Akan membantu insomniamu sedikit. Cepat tidur kalau kamu tidak ingin Woojin telat karena seseorang kebablasan tidur."

Seongwoo memutar bola mata malas. "Aku juga ingin tidur, tapi seseorang—sesuatu—tidak mengizinkan."

"Yang pasti bukan aku." Seongwoo memutar bola mata atas jawaban Daniel. Duh.

Daniel membiarkan Seongwoo menutup matanya dan beristirahat. Daniel membereskan gelas-gelas bekas minuman mereka sepelan mungkin, tidak ingin mengganggu Seongwoo. Dia kemudian berbaring di sofa dan bermain ponsel. Sesekali melihat kelopak Seongwoo yang bergetar, menandakan Seongwoo masih terjaga.

Beberapa menit berdiam diri, Seongwoo membuka mata dan mengacak rambut frustasi. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar tidak boleh tidur. Di dekatnya Daniel tertawa pelan.

"Kita berbicara saja," tawarnya. "Daripada kamu menghabiskan energi mencoba untuk tidur."

Seongwoo mengangguk masam. Daniel kemudian meletakkan ponselnya ke samping, siap dalam mode mengobrol. "Aku ingin tahu. Apa yang membuatmu insomnia?"

"Ada kecelakaan masa lalu," jawab Seongwoo singkat. "Apa yang membuatmu diusir oleh ayahmu sendiri?"

"Aku gay." kata Daniel kemudian. Dia sengaja tidak berbicara lagi untuk mengecek reaksi si Ong. "Dan aku pikir kamu sudah tahu itu sejak dari lama yang lalu."

Seongwoo mengangguk. Tentu saja, dia tak mungkin lupa. "Berniat untuk menceritakannya? Mumpung kita sudah jadi teman dekat?" jarinya membentuk tanda kutip pada kata teman sebagai main-main. Dia masih ingat perkataan Daniel tempo lalu.

Daniel tertawa. "Baik, aku memang sudah begitu sejak sekolah. Ayahku menangkap aku pacaran ketika di pertengahan jaman SMA-ku dan aku diseret paksa dari Kanada ke Korea. Di sana aku dihukum bantu-bantu di taman kanak bibiku."

"Kau tahu, tidak mudah mengubah diri," kata Daniel, wajahnya mengkerut mengingat masa-masa itu. "Aku ingin bicara tapi ayah menolak. Akhirnya kami bertengkar hebat dan aku... yah, rada ditendang keluar dari rumah. Sejak itu aku keluar dari TK bibiku dan bekerja sendiri untuk membiayai kuliah."

Seongwoo mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mengerti, aku juga pernah kejadian."

Kemudian Daniel mengingat sesuatu dan tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Kamu punya pacar, kan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Seongwoo sambil menggeleng.

Daniel mengendik ke kalender. "Aku lihat di kalender," ujarnya. "Ulang tahun nuna. Peringatan nuna. Dan masih banyak lagi tentang nuna." katanya mengabsen tiap tulisan Seongwoo yang sempat dia lihat di kalender.

"Mantan pacarku," kata Seongwoo pahit.

"Kamu gagal _move on_?" tanya Daniel kemudian. Agak kurang ajar. Seongwoo mendelik dan kemudian mendesah sendiri.

"Bukan," katanya. "Sudah meninggal."

Daniel lantas menutup mulut. "Maaf." katanya cepat. "Aku nggak tahu."

"Bukan begitu... tidak apa-apa," jawab Seongwoo lemah. "Memang aku dan dia pacaran ketika aku masih muda. Dia lebih tua dariku, jadi..."

"Kalian menghasilkan Woojin lebih cepat dari perkiraan?" potong Daniel. Seongwoo menggebuk kepalanya dengan tangan. Kesal minta ampun.

"Bukan, bodoh. Dengarkan dulu."

Seongwoo menatap kalender sekilas. "Dia menikah dengan temannya. Kita putus dalam kondisi yang baik, jadi aku tidak terlalu keberatan. Kemudian..." jedanya panjang. Muka Seongwoo keruh dan Daniel bisa merasakannya.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan sekarang," kata Daniel menghibur.

"Sakit jantung," cerita Seongwoo. Dia sedang memantapkan diri. "Nuna sakit jantung. Kondisinya sempit. Mencari donor mahal sekali. Tapi dia harus bertahan, bayinya masih seumur satu tahun, masih kecil sekali."

Mata Seongwoo menerawang, seolah-olah sedang mengingat detail kejadian pada saat itu. "Aku ditelepon ke rumah sakit. Suaminya sedang mempersiapkan diri menjadi donor jantung. Sebagai gantinya, aku ditunjuk sebagai wali sementara dari bayi nuna."

"Jantungnya diterima oleh tubuhnya," kata Seongwoo lirih, tangannya menekan dahi. "Jantungnya diterima, tetapi tidak tahu, tiba-tiba, nuna jatuh sakit. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa," suaranya memelan. "Nuna akhirnya menyusul suaminya. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama tinggal di panti yatim piatu, keduanya tidak punya kerabat—"

"Aku tahu," potong Daniel. "Aku tahu arah cerita ini ke mana. Aku juga tahu sekarang dari mana asal insomniamu."

Seongwoo menatap nanar Daniel. Kemudian mengangguk dan menutup matanya sekali lagi. Sebenarnya perkataan Daniel belum benar sepenuhnya, tapi dia tidak ingin membahas ini lebih jauh dan malah membuatnya bermata bengkak bila kebablasan menangis. Hari sudah semakin pagi. Pikiran Seongwoo kembali ke rumah sakit beberapa tahun silam. Ingatan itu masih segar. Insomnia membantunya mengingat selalu kejadian itu pada malam hari.

 _"_ _Nuna," lirih Seongwoo, kepalanya terpendam di tangan ringkih seorang wanita yang sedang berbaring. "Aku harus bagaimana..."_

 _Wanita itu memandang dengan matanya. Tidak mudah untuk mengetahui lengkungan bibir itu untuk tersenyum atau merintih, ditutupi oleh masker oksigen. Seongwoo menatap ke atas dengan mata terluka, menggenggam tangannya sepenuh hati. Seolah-olah bila kalau dia lepas sang wanita akan pergi._

 _"_ _Anakku," bisiknya. "Namanya Lee Woojin."_

 _Seongwoo mengangguk. Dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis ketika matanya memerah dan perih karena air mata merangsek ingin keluar. "Aku tahu."_

 _"_ _Kau harus menjaga dia," kata wanita itu, kepalanya perlahan-lahan tersandar ke samping. "Maafkan aku."_

 _Seongwoo merapatkan rahang, menutup mata dan menangis pelan. Dia menggulung poni sang wanita dengan jemarinya dan menyingkirkan sehingga mukanya terlihat jelas. "Baiklah."_

 _"_ _Kamu menangis," kata sang wanita. "Aku senang mendapat kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu. Melihat air mata turun dari muka sombong itu." dia tertawa pada akhirnya. Dan tersedak, terbatuk lemah._

 _Seongwoo hanya mengangguk sambil menangis lagi. Dokter masuk sambil berlari dan dia diperintahkan untuk keluar dari kamar. Seongwoo berjalan gontai dan berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruang inap khusus bayi. Dia melihat bayi itu. Seongwoo menggigit bibirnya dan menangis tanpa suara, dahinya menempel di kaca pelapis. Lee Woojin, itu anaknya mulai dari sekarang._

"Karena itukah ayahmu menolak bertemu denganmu lagi kecuali bila kau menyerahkan Woojin ke panti asuhan?" tanya Daniel pelan. "Kamu pernah bercerita. Kau tahu, ketika kamu mabuk."

Seongwoo mengangguk. Sementara itu, langit sudah memiliki gradasi biru gelap. Tanda-tanda sudah pagi. Daniel membiarkan Seongwoo bergegas menuju kamarnya. Seongwoo tertidur lelap seperti bayi. Seongwoo selalu terjaga di tengah malam dan kebablasan tidur pagi-pagi benar setelahnya, lantas entah dibangunkan oleh alarm atau oleh Woojin. Kali ini, dibanding dibangunkan paksa oleh Woojin, dia terbangun dengan ketukan pelan tepat jam delapan. Ternyata Daniel membiarkannya tidur tanpa diganggu Woojin. Woojin sudah berangkat sekolah, diantar Daniel. Seongwoo tidak lupa bilang terima kasih.

* * *

"Hati-hati jalannya, Woojin." peringat Seongwoo, sibuk mengikuti Woojin yang melompat kesana-kemari. Daniel di belakang, beberapa kali secara terus-terusan berhenti berjalan karena tergoda akan _snapback_ yang keren atau toko diisi dengan banyak mainan.

Akhir pekan yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Seongwoo menemani Woojin membeli buku dan peralatan sekolahnya, juga memperbolehkan anak itu membeli satu papan _skateboard_ yang dari dulu ingin dipelajarinya. Seongwoo selalu menolak karena dia tidak bisa mengajari Woojin naik _skateboard_ , tapi karena sekarang ada Daniel, jadi... ya.

Daniel kebetulan sedang libur kuliah. Ya, anak itu sedang menjalani tahun terakhir kuliahnya. Mereka bermain di taman dari pagi sampai sore. Daniel juga punya satu skateboard yang lebih besar ukurannya dari pada punya Woojin. Dia memperbolehkan Seongwoo mencoba. Setelah beberapa latihan dan adegan nyaris jatuh, Seongwoo lumayan mahir berselancar.

"Daniel," panggil Seongwoo menoleh ke Daniel yang masih asyik melihat-lihat miniatur kucing yang terpajang di etalase. "Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi keretanya sampai."

Daniel akhirnya ikut setelah membidik pandangan terakhir ke miniatur kucing itu. Mereka turun ke stasiun bawah tanah, bersiap untuk pulang. Sambil menunggu kereta yang akan datang menit-menit terakhir, Woojin iseng naik ke skateboard-nya dan hendak meluncur main-main. Seongwoo tidak mencegahnya, tetapi memegang tangan Woojin supaya dia tidak jatuh.

"Aduh!"

Suara tangisan anak kecil menggelegar di terowongan bawah tanah itu tak lama kemudian. Ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara. Sepertinya ada seorang anak kecil jatuh. Seongwoo sibuk menasehati Woojin supaya berhati-hati dan tidak jatuh seperti anak itu. Tetapi Daniel menyadarinya. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kereta, Daniel memperhatikan raut muka Woojin.

Tatapan matanya tak lepas memperhatikan anak itu yang kini digendong, dipeluk sebagai bentuk menghibur oleh orang tuanya.

* * *

"Jago juga kamu menyeduh teh," ujar Seongwoo menyesap teh hijau madu seduhan Daniel. "Aku terkesan. Setidaknya teh ini membantuku tidur di pagi hari nanti."

Daniel nyengir. "Tentu saja, jangan remehkan _skill_ orang yang bekerja di kafe selama tiga tahun lebih."

Seongwoo tidak menjawab dan memasang ekspresi _aku-bosan-mendengar-topik-ini_ sambil melanjutkan meneguk tehnya. Jam berdetak pukul satu dini hari. Seongwoo dan Daniel jadi terbiasa bertukar kata dan pikiran pada waktu itu. Seongwoo berangkat kerja agak siang, jadi dia biasanya tidur sebentar di pagi hari ketika Daniel mengantar Woojin ke sekolah.

"Jadi," mulai Daniel duluan. "Kurang lebih seminggu lagi peringatan pacarmu? Aku lihat di kalender."

"Mantan," koreksi Seongwoo, "Tapi, ya, benar."

Diam lagi, Daniel seperti berpikir hati-hati tentang apa yang dikatakannya. Dia mendecakkan bibir, berkata pelan, "Tidakkah menurutmu ini saat yang tepat untuk mengenalkan mereka kepada Woojin?" tawarnya, meski Daniel sebenarnya sudah memprediksi jawaban ketika tubuh si Ong kaku.

"Tidak," tolak si Ong kaku. "Dia masih kecil. Masih... belum siap. Akan sulit untuknya menerima fakta itu."

"Kamu tahu, _hyeong_ ," mulai Daniel, dia menyanggah dengan sikap yang sopan dan berusaha untuk tidak memulai pertengkaran sepagi ini. "Woojin sudah kelas dua, bukannya agak aneh kalau dia belum tahu arti 'mama' yang sebenarnya? Benar, aku tahu Woojin memanggilmu seperti itu karena semasa TK semua yang menjemput teman-temannya adalah 'mama', membuat otomatis kau juga dipanggil 'mama'. Tapi dia sekarang sudah tujuh tahun, nalarnya berfungsi dengan baik, tentu pernah melihat sosok 'papa' dari temannya. Tidakkah dia penasaran siapa 'papa'nya?"

"Aku tidak akan membuatnya merasa tertekan dengan kondisi, Daniel." jawab Seongwoo terpaku kepada meja. Dia sedang menahan emosinya.

"Dia akan lebih tertekan mengetahui dia hanya punya satu 'mama' berjenis kelamin lelaki dan tak seorangpun 'papa', _hyeong_. Tak satupun logika darimu kauberikan kepadanya kenapa mamanya berjenis kelamin lelaki, dan papanya tak ada."

"Dan siapakah kamu sebenarnya berhak mengguruiku tentang hal itu," ketus Seongwoo, nada pedas dan kecut. "Orang asing semata."

Mata Daniel sungguh terkejut. Sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum paksa dan menghindari tatapan Seongwoo. "Sepertinya aku kelewatan batas. Maafkan aku."

Seongwoo bangkit dan kembali ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia ingin membanting pintu untuk menunjukkan amarahnya tetapi toleran kepada Woojin yang tidur di kamar sebelah. Seongwoo mencuci muka, sikat gigi, memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin untuk tidur, tetapi dia tahu dia tak bisa. Seongwoo baru ketiduran setelah jam empat dan dibangunkan kemudian jam delapan oleh ketukan di pintunya.

Daniel ada di depan. Mukanya masih kaku karena kejadian kemarin, meminta pamit ke kampus. Seongwoo hanya mengangguk singkat dan menutup kembali pintu. Apa-apaan raut mukanya, seolah-olah Seongwoo yang salah saja. Yang mengorek-ngorek masalah itu kan Daniel!

* * *

Daniel pulang sore ketika Seongwoo dan Woojin sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Sebenarnya Seongwoo tahu anak itu sedang merendahkan ekspetasinya serendah mungkin, seperti tidak dikasih jatah makan mengetahui ini debat serius pertama yang terjadi setelah Daniel tinggal permanen di sini. Lantas saja Daniel kaget ketika disuruh makan oleh Woojin, dan menatap Seongwoo yang acuh menyiapkan piring seperti bertanya, ' _sungguh_?'. Seongwoo jadi sebal. Dia tidak sejahat itu untuk menelantarkan Daniel.

Seongwoo juga tahu kalau Daniel sedang berusaha memperbaiki situasi. Sekarang dia sering mengajukan diri melakukan pekerjaan rumah mencuci piring, mengangkat jemuran dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka tak bisa selamanya bersikap canggung, terutama di depan Woojin. Kasihan sekali Woojin yang kebingungan setiap kali Daniel mencoba membuka permbicaraan dan Seongwoo hanya menanggapi sepatah-dua patah kata.

Malam itu Seongwoo keluar dari kamarnya karena sesak. Insomnianya semakin parah, apalagi dia sudah absen minum tehnya Daniel beberapa hari (cuma absen, bukannya merindukan). Semakin rutin meminum teh Daniel sepertinya membuatnya kecanduan teh. Bukan kecanduan kopi lagi, tapi kecanduan teh seduhan Daniel.

Daniel masih bangun. Dia mengedip sekali-dua kali melihat Seongwoo yang duduk di sofa sebelah yang memasang muka apatis. "Seduhkan aku teh."

Akhirnya Daniel tertawa pelan. Seongwoo melotot tetapi Daniel sudah keburu kabur ke dapur untuk menyeduh tehnya.

* * *

Seongwoo dan Daniel akhirnya terjaga malam-malam. Kadang-kadang Seongwoo merasa ada dorongan kuat untuk minta maaf karena merampas jam tidur Daniel, tapi nah, hidup dengan Ong Seongwoo harus ada konsekuensinya.

(Jangan diingatkan kalau dulu Seongwoo yang memaksa Daniel tinggal bersamanya.)

Daniel melakukan kebiasannya mendecakkan bibir dan menatap Seongwoo. "Baiklah. Aku agak kurang suka dengan keheningan ini. Aku minta maaf melewati batas beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ya." Seongwoo menanggapi pendek, menyibukkan diri menyesap teh Daniel.

"Aku serius," kata Daniel merasa kurang puas dengan tanggapan Seongwoo. "Aku serius meminta maaf."

"Aku juga serius menanggapimu." ujar Seongwoo lagi.

Daniel kehabisan kata-kata dan dia mendesah menyerah. Akhirnya Daniel menghempaskan punggung ke sofa, memutuskan kalau memang belum waktu yang tepat hingga kepala mereka dingin benar. Setelah itu Seongwoo membereskan gelas teh dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia berbaring menatap langit-langit, ikut memikirkan perkataan Daniel yang terngiang.

Seongwoo bermimpi tentang nuna dan suaminya dan Woojin di pagi hari itu. Sedang bermain-main bersama, mengajak Seongwoo ikut serta. Seongwoo terbangun sendiri dengan pikiran semakin kacau.

Alangkah senangnya kalau Woojin bisa bermain seperti itu. Sekali, saja.

* * *

Daniel seperti sudah menyerah mencoba berbaikan dengan Seongwoo. Dia berhenti mengajukan diri untuk membantu apa yang bukan pekerjaannya. Dia juga berhenti memulai pembicaraan yang tidak terlalu penting. Meskipun begitu, sang lelaki cukup sopan untuk bersikap normal di depan Woojin dan tetap mengajak anak itu main _skateboard_ di waktu senggang.

Sementara itu Seongwoo semakin lama semakin sering menatap kalender dan bengong di sana sampai Woojin mengagetkannya. Tinggal sehari lagi sebelum hari peringatan meninggalnya suaminya nuna dan tiga hari lagi peringatan meninggalnya wanita itu sendiri.

Seongwoo berpikir apa pernah nuna dan suaminya membenci dia karena tak pernah sekalipun dalam tujuh tahun hidup Woojin membawa anak itu ke pemakaman orang tuanya sendiri.

Dia mendesah berat dan menempelkan dahi ke kalender. Duh.

Malamnya Seongwoo keluar lagi dari kamar dengan muka masam. Daniel yang sedang meringkuk sambil menonton televisi tanpa suara langsung duduk tegak begitu Seongwoo datang. Tanpa diminta lelaki itu ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh dan kembali dengan dua gelas teh panas.

"Menurutmu aku bagaimana?" tanya Seongwoo kemudian.

Daniel termangu sebentar. "Em... ganteng?" katanya mengingat segala kalimat dari Ong Seongwoo yang kelebihan rasa percaya diri.

"Bukan wajahku, bodoh. Menurutmu aku salah membiarkan Woojin seperti ini?" tanya Seongwoo lagi.

Untungnya Daniel cepat tanggap. Tapi dia ragu-ragu menjawab, takutnya Seongwoo marah lagi. Melihat itu Seongwoo menyambar, "Jawab saja yang jujur."

"Ya," kata Daniel kemudian. "Aku secara pribadi berpendapat seperti itu. Sekecil apapun Woojin, dia pasti akan sadar dan mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa orangtuanya tidak lengkap dan kenapa kamu tidak pernah mengobrol padanya barang sekali untuk menjelaskan situasinya."

"Woojin belum mengerti konsep meninggal dunia dengan sempurna," ujar Seongwoo, "dan kamu mau aku mengabarinya?"

"Makanya itu kau ajari dia," jawab Daniel lagi. "Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti kalau kau tak pernah ajari. Semakin besar, dia pasti akan mengerti konsep itu dari guru, atau temannya. Tapi aku tahu dia pasti akan merasa kecewa karena dia harus tahu itu dari orang luar dibanding dari 'mama'nya."

Mata Daniel terpaku ke dasar gelas meredup. "Bukannya aku sengaja 'mengutuk' masa depan Woojin. Tapi karena hal ini pernah terjadi padaku, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku hanya tak ingin Woojin juga mengalami hal yang sama."

"Tak ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada rasa penasaran anak-anak yang tidak terjawab, jauh lebih berbahaya lagi rasa penasaran remaja," kata Daniel lagi, kini menatap Seongwoo. "Dan Woojin juga sama halnya. Lebih baik kamu menjawab rasa penasaran sekarang itu dibanding dia nekat mencarinya sendiri nanti." Daniel berhenti sebentar. "Aku pernah melihatnya sedang menatap orang tua anak lain di stasiun kereta."

Kini gelas teh itu sudah dingin sepenuhnya. Seongwoo hening, meneguk teh sampai habis dan berbalik ke kamar.

Dia mendengar Daniel menghela nafas di belakangnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Seongwoo sudah bangun. Hari ini dia yang bertugas mengantar Woojin ke sekolah. Di kereta, sambil menggenggam tangan Woojin dia sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya dan memanggil nomor tertentu.

Setelah beberapa detik nada panggilan, akhirnya seseorang di seberang mengangkat telepon. Itu Jonghyun. "Halo?" sapanya dari seberang. Tampaknya Jonghyun sudah segar dan siap berangkat kerja meski kerja masih kurang lebih satu jam lagi. Dasar rajin.

"Aku hari ini datang sehabis makan siang," kata Seongwoo pelan. "Peringatannya _hyeong_."

"Aku tahu," balas Jonghyun. "Nanti aku bilangkan ke bos. Tak masalah."

"Oke, terima kasih," ujar Seongwoo. "Aku tutup dulu."

Seongwoo menutup ponsel dan melihat sekitar. Satu stasiun lagi. Di rumah Daniel masih tidur nyenyak di sofa, tampaknya dia dapat jam kuliah siang hari ini. Seongwoo sengaja tidak membangunkannya karena dia tahu lampu tengah masih menyala sampai pagi hari.

"Hari ini mama ada kerja rapat pagi?" tanya Woojin kepadanya ketika mereka sedang berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Dia memandang pakaian Seongwoo yang formal menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam.

Seongwoo menggeleng. "Bukan, sayang... ada urusan lain." kemudian mereka berbelok ke perempatan dan mendekati gedung sekolah Woojin.

"Aku sekolah dulu, ma." pamit Woojin. " _Good luck_ urusannya."

Seongwoo tertawa renyah dan mengecup dahi Woojin singkat. " _Good luck_ juga sekolahnya, sayang. Nanti kak Dan akan menjemputmu di penitipan, oke."

Setelah berbalik pergi, Seongwoo merogoh ponselnya dan meraih kontak Daniel. Nada panggilan yang lama terdengar dan panggilan tidak sukses diterima. Tampaknya lelaki itu belum bangun. Seongwoo meneleponnya sekali lagi untuk memastikan dan ternyata diangkat.

"Halo," jawab Daniel, suaranya serak. Kentara sekali baru bangun tidur.

"Halo," kata Seongwoo. "Ini Seongwoo. Aku sudah pergi duluan, tapi akan pulang sore. Tolong jemput Woojin di tempat penitipan, ya?" pintanya.

Dari seberang diam dan terdengar suara grasak-grusuk. Tampaknya Daniel sedang berjalan ke suatu tempat. "...Hari ini peringatan meninggalnya suaminya, ya?"

"Ya, makanya aku pulang agak sore." ternyata Daniel mengecek kalender di ruang tengah. Cerdas juga dia. "Tolong jemput Woojin. Kunci rumah cadangan sudah aku taruh di meja makan. Sarapannya dipanaskan dulu kalau dingin."

"...Baiklah."

"Aku tahu kamu mikir apa, jangan bernada kecewa seperti itu," hardik Seongwoo pelan mengingat sekarang dia sedang di tengah keramaian. "Aku akan ajak Woojin tiga hari lagi. Aku tutup duluan."

"Tunggu—"

 _pip_. Hubungan sudah diputuskan Seongwoo. Dia melengos, tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari Daniel.

* * *

Seongwoo melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kolumbarium dengan serangkai bunga. Dia sampai di blok tertentu dan menempelkan bunga itu di kaca blok. Seongwoo tidak lupa membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan salam sederhana.

Satu jam Seongwoo berdiam diri di kolumbarium sambil menatap dua blok yang di dalamnya terpajang foto dua orang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Dia berbincang sendiri di dalam kepalanya, bercerita mengenai perkembangan Woojin seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap tahun. Dan Daniel. Meskipun kondisi mereka kurang enak, Seongwoo menceritakan semuanya tentang Daniel di hadapan mereka. Meminta maaf karena belum sempat membawa Woojin ikut bersama dengannya.

Pada akhirnya Seongwoo menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepala, mengusap rambutnya lelah. "Dari segala masalah itu, aku ingin sekali membawa Woojin ke sini. Aku ingin sekali, _hyeong_."

"Tiga hari lagi peringatan nuna," kata Seongwoo. "Sepertinya aku butuh keberanian besar untuk membawa Lee Woojin, putra kalian ke sini."

Hening. Seongwoo memberi tatapan terakhir kepada sosok _hyeong_ di dalam foto, kemudian membungkuk pamit. "Aku pamit dulu, _hyeong_."

* * *

Jonghyun menghampirinya di kantin ketika mereka sedang jam makan siang. "Hai," sapa Jonghyun. "Kau kelihatan galau. Omong-omong, aku ikut mendoakan hari peringatannya."

"Terima kasih," jawab Seongwoo. "Ada urusan rumit soal Woojin."

"Berniat untuk menceritakannya sedikit?" tanya Jonghyun.

Seongwoo tak ragu sejenak. Ya, Jonghyun itu memang mudah dipercayai. Mereka berteman dari jenjang SMP—sampai aib celana dalam motif Seongwoo yang dipegang Jonghyun, tak pernah bocor meski sungguh sangat menggoda untuk diceritakan ke orang lain. "Aku berniat untuk membawanya ikut bersamaku ke kolumbarium tiga hari lagi, peringatan ibunya meninggal."

"Oh," Jonghyun terkejut. "Itu kabar yang baik, setelah bertahun-tahun kau menunggunya cukup besar. Meski akan agak sedih."

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Makanya," katanya pelan. "Aku khawatir sekali dia akan kenapa-napa. Kalau dia nantinya akan benci aku karena mengkungkung dia dari orangtuanya lama sekali. Kalau nantinya dia jadi anak yang pemurung karena itu,"

"Woojin itu anak yang tangguh," kata Jonghyun pendek. "Dan seorang laki-laki. Dia pasti bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Kamu yang bertugas menghiburnya apabila dia merasa _down_ ,"

"Dan juga ada si cowok itu," tambah Jonghyun tiba-tiba, "Siapa namanya, aku kurang tahu. Daniel?"

Seongwoo mengangguk lagi. Sedikit merasa lebih terhibur.

* * *

Satu hari sebelum hari peringatan nuna. Seongwoo mengamati Woojin yang sedang makan mi di seberang meja, "Woojin, besok kamu nggak usah sekolah ya?"

"Heh? Kenapa?" tanya Woojin kaget. Tumben-tumbenan sang mama menyuruhnya bolos sekolah. Padahal Woojin malas bangun pagi saja sudah diomeli minta ampun.

"Besok kamu ikut mama," kata Seongwoo. "Kita jalan-jalan."

Woojin bersorak. Seongwoo melirik Daniel yang menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya, tetapi telinga Daniel yang berjengit tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta dia menguping. Dan amat tertarik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan besok. Seongwoo membuang nafas mengejek.

"Seduhkan aku teh," pinta Seongwoo kemudian malam itu ketika dia keluar dari kamarnya, seperti rutinitas biasa. "Aku akan membawanya ke kolumbarium besok jadi mari kita bersikap seperti biasa."

Daniel menurut. Dia kembali dari dapur dengan tangan yang penuh cangkir teh panas. Selalu untuk Seongwoo dibuatkan lebih penuh. Daniel kemudian duduk di sofa panjangnya dan menyesap teh sambil melirik Seongwoo sekali-kali. "Apa yang membuatmu mengambil keputusan itu?"

"Seseorang yang sangat keras kepala," jawab Seongwoo dan Daniel tersenyum. Akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan jaga rumah," tawar Daniel. "Jadwal kuliahku siang, dan besok kafe tutup. Selain itu aku tidak ada jadwal kerja lain."

"Tidak," sambar Seongwoo. "Kamu ikut denganku."

"Ke kolumbarium?" tanya Daniel kaget. "Tapi aku bukanlah siapa-siapa."

Meskipun perkataan Daniel berniat menjelaskan identitasnya yang sebenarnya, Seongwoo merasa tersentil. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu Seongwoo mengalamatkan Daniel sebagai orang asing. Dan perasaan bersalah mulai menyergap dirinya.

Daniel yang menyadari hal itu tampak ingin mengoreksi kalimatnya. Tapi Seongwoo sudah memotong duluan, "Aku ingin kamu ikut. Kamu bukan orang asing."

Daniel tampak kehilangan kata untuk beberapa detik. Pada akhirnya dia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

* * *

Mereka bertiga datang ke kolumbarium mengenakan pakaian formal. Woojin awalnya bingung, "Ma, kenapa kita ke sini?" Seongwoo hanya mendiamkannya dengan gelengan dan senyuman memintanya menunggu sebentar.

Seongwoo dan Woojin duduk di bangku di luar satu ruangan. Daniel sudah pamit masuk memberikan salamnya kepada mendiang nuna. Seongwoo duduk menatap punggung Daniel di sisi kiri dalam ruangan, meneguk ludah, dan menatap Woojin yang menatapnya kembali. Bingung. Seongwoo mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berlutut menghadap Woojin dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Woojin-a," kata Seongwoo, "Kalau kamu melihat mama-papa temanmu yang lain... tidak pernahkah, sekali saja, kamu bertanya-tanya kenapa kamu tidak punya papa?"

Woojin mengangguk. "Aku pernah, tapi kata teman-temanku kalau aku tidak punya papa karena mama telah pisah dengan papa." dia menambahkan pelan, "Aku tidak komplain karena mama capek sehabis kerja."

"Woojin," panggil Seongwoo lagi, nadanya lembut sekali. "Woojin, mama dan papamu sudah pergi jauh, jauh sekali ketika kamu masih kecil,"

"Aku juga mamamu," tambah Seongwoo cepat-cepat ketika raut muka Woojin berubah. "Tapi jauh, jauh sebelum aku menjadi mamamu, ada satu mama lagi. Beliau yang melahirkanmu, Woojin, beliau merupakan mama yang paling pertama sebelum aku ditugaskan menjadi mamamu."

"Mama dan papa pergi?" suara Woojin mengecil. "Ke mana?"

"Sulit dijelaskan, Woojin," kini Seongwoo sulit merangkai kata-kata, emosi menohok tenggorokannya. "Mama yang paling pertamamu," lanjut Seongwoo, mengambil nafas dalam. "Dia amat kesulitan bertarung dengan penyakitnya. Anggaplah ksatria, Woojin, papamu merupakan ksatria yang gagah,"

Seongwoo tersenyum mengingat sosoknya. "Dia rela mengorbankan diri supaya mamamu bisa bangkit, melihatmu yang waktu itu masih kecil sekali. Tapi ternyata mama yang pertamamu itu sungguh sayang kepada papamu," mata Seongwoo memperhatikan raut muka Woojin. Sungguh sakit. Tapi dia harus lanjut. Tatapan Daniel membakar punggungnya. "Mamamu menyusul papamu. Pergi jauh sekali, tanpa mereka kehendaki. Tapi mereka sungguh sayang padamu. Sayang sekali, sehingga mereka datang mengirimku untuk menjagamu selama mereka pergi!" ujar Seongwoo, memasang muka seceria mungkin dan membuka tangan selebar-lebarnya.

Raut muka Woojin sungguh terluka. "Mama dan papa pergi?"

"Woojin-a," kata Seongwoo lagi. Dia meremat jemari Woojin dengan jemarinya sendiri. "Hari ini merupakan hari peringatan. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mamamu yang pertama itu pergi. Maukah kamu memberi salam untuknya?"

Kini raut muka Woojin kosong. Dia mau saja dituntun Seongwoo masuk ke dalam ruang kolumbarium dan berhenti di dua blok saling bersebelahan. Seongwoo membuka katup kaca dan mengeluarkan satu pigura berisi dua sosok yang sedang tersenyum.

Seongwoo berlutut di samping Woojin dan menunjuk satu sosok wanita yang sungguh cantik rupanya. "Lihatlah, Woojin," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sungguh cantik, sosok mamamu yang pertama. Yuna, Lee Yuna,"

Lelaki itu membiarkan Woojin menggenggam pigura itu. Jari Woojin mengusap satu sosok yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Lee Yuna. "Ini.. papa," kata Woojin.

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Lee Kwon," katanya pelan. "Inilah mama papa yang mungkin selama ini selalu ingin kamu ketahui, Woojin."

Pandangan Woojin beralih ke guci tempat penyimpanan abu mendiang orang tuanya. Kemudian menetap ke pigura orang tuanya. Seongwoo bangkit dari posisi berlutut dan mundur selangkah dua langkah, memberi Woojin tempat dan waktu. Beberapa menit berdiam diri, Woojin akhirnya berbalik. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar.

Seongwoo langsung berlutut lagi dan membuka tangan. Woojin berjalan menuju dekapannya, menangis sejadi-jadinya di dekapan Seongwoo.

"Mama..." tangisnya sesenggukan teredam di bahu Seongwoo. Selebihnya hanyalah gumaman tidak korehen yang teredam, tetapi Seongwoo tidak pernah merasakan sesakit ini dibanding sebelum-sebelum Woojin menangis dengan suara yang kencang. Kali ini terasa lebih pahit. Lebih perih.

Sambil menatap kepada blok Lee Kwon dan Lee Yuna Seongwoo bertanya-tanya apa dia sudah dimaafkan. Apa dia sekarang selangkah lebih dekat menuju orang tua yang baik bagi Woojin.

Senyuman kedua orang itu di foto seperti membalas pertanyaan Seongwoo.

* * *

Woojin lemas sesudah menangis sepuasnya di kolumbarium dan tubuhnya jadi sedikit hangat. Dia menolak digendong oleh Daniel, hanya ingin bersama dengan Seongwoo dan kerap menyembunyikan muka di ceruk leher sang mama. Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan Seongwoo kepayahan menggendong tubuh Woojin yang jelas sekarang jauh lebih berat di kala dia masih umur empat tahun. Seongwoo jadi ingat dia sudah lama tidak menggendong Woojin.

Di kereta juga terisi penuh, karena hari menjelang sore dan saat itu merupakan jam pulang kerja. Ketiganya tidak mendapat tempat duduk, akhirnya memutuskan berdiri di dekat jendela karena penuh sesak. Tangan Seongwoo sibuk mendekap Woojin, tidak bisa berpegangan kepada cincin pegangan tangan yang bergelantungan. Kadang-kadang kereta melunjak sedikit dan Seongwoo kesulitan menyeimbangkan diri di tengah orang lain yang kerap menyenggolnya.

Daniel melihatnya dan sengaja berdiri di depan keduanya memberi pagar dengan badannya supaya mereka tidak terdorong-dorong. Seongwoo menatap mata Daniel, kemudian memalingkan diri tak lama setelah kedua mata berserobok. Dia bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan Daniel ada di sana, sejak kapan Daniel berdiri di dalam rumahnya, masuk ke dalam keluarganya untuk membantu Seongwoo.

* * *

Malam itu Woojin tidur di kamar Seongwoo. Badan si bocah hangat, jadi Seongwoo memutuskan untuk tidak mengirim Woojin ke sekolah besok dan membiarkannya selama sehari untuk beristirahat. Seongwoo juga memperbolehkan Woojin tidur di kamarnya seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu-dulu, ketika Woojin masih kecil.

"Ma," kata Woojin kemudian beberapa saat kemudian mereka bersiap tidur, matanya bergerak-gerak ragu sebelum menatap Seongwoo. "Mama tetap 'mama'ku, kan?" tanyanya kecil.

Seongwoo memeluknya erat. "Tentu saja, sayang. Tentu saja."

* * *

Daniel masih terjaga ketika Seongwoo keluar dari kamar sambil berjingkat. Daniel selalu terjaga. Kali ini sudah ada dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul asap panas. Daniel tersenyum menyambutnya. Seongwoo kini tidak duduk di sofa tunggal seperti biasanya, tetapi duduk di sofa panjang yang biasanya jadi bahan monopolinya Daniel.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Daniel pelan. "Ada sesuatu yang kamu sesali?"

Seongwoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Daniel memperhatikan wajahnya. Senyuman Daniel luntur dan dia memunggungi Seongwoo.

Bukannya apa. Itu hanya kode. Kode supaya si Ong bisa menangis. Daniel menungguinya menangis sepanjang malam. Bukannya hanya sedih, tapi lega, sakit, rindu, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Seongwoo hanya ingat dia menangis seperti bayi sambil memendam mukanya di tangan dan Daniel yang memunggunginya sambil bersenandung nada-nada menenangkan.

Seongwoo bangun di samping Woojin yang tertidur pulas paginya di kamarnya. Tidak tahu kenapa. Dia bermimpi Daniel menggendongnya sambil menyanyikan lagu favoritnya.

* * *

 **Author's Note (pengumuman included)**

\- serprais lagi karena belum satu minggu dan aku udah _update chapter_ baru. aku jadi memutuskan kalo aku lagi _good mood update_ dua kali seminggu dan kalo lagi biasa saja sekali seminggu. iya labil tampar aja dah tampar aku hahahahahahah.

\- bercanda kok. karena proses menulis udah beres, daripada kelamaan nunggu (fic ini jumlahnya 10 _chapter_ yang berarti kalo _up_ sekali seminggu makan waktu dua setengah bulan) aku **update dua kali seminggu** yang lebih efektif buat kalian dan menyenangkan juga buat aku. hari apa-apanya belum _fix_ tapi aku udah punya rencana: Rabu dan Sabtu. yay or nay?

\- duh aku ngebet pengen bikin fic latar Indo huehuehue. plotnya aku masih dalam rencana dan pairingnya masih belum jelas tapi aku kepikiran jinseob waktu lagi rancang plot. fic ini mungkin nongol di akhir tahun 2017 (atau malah ngga pernah karena ngadet) karena _chaptered_. aku (sok) sibuk soalnya HUEHUEHUE makanya jangan berharap dulu, masih rencana mentah soalnya, nanti kalian sakit ati, tau sendiri aku orangnya gimana.


	4. iv

**warning**! boys' love. mentions of homophobic. single dad!Ong.

* * *

"Tapi kamu baru saja beli _skateboard_ kemarin-kemarin dengan kak Dan, ingat?"

Seongwoo berjongkok di samping Woojin yang sedang melipat tangan, ngambek. Situasinya anak itu ingin _skateboard_ baru ketika mereka sedang jalan-jalan melewati satu toko olahraga. Tampaknya Woojin belum puas dengan satu yang telah dibelinya, tergeletak di rumah dengan kondisi masih fit. Woojin menggeleng menolak semua negoisasi Seongwoo, tetap ngotot ingin beli _skateboard_.

"Ayolah, Woojin. Jangan begini di tengah keramaian. Kapan-kapan saja kita belinya, sekarang kita ke kafenya kak Dan saja, oke?" bujuk Seongwoo.

Woojin menggeleng merajuk. Dia menangis karena kesal kemudian. Seongwoo mendesah kalah, mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

* * *

"Kenapa?" tanya Daniel terang-terangan dari konter kasir. Seongwoo hanya menggeleng, membiarkan Daniel melirik Woojin yang sedang menyedot ingus dengan hidungnya. "Kenapa, Jin?" tanya Daniel kepada Woojin.

"Aku mau _skateboard_..." rengek Woojin, nyaris marah-marah lagi.

Daniel buru-buru keluar dari konter dan menghampiri Woojin. Untung saat itu barisannya tinggal Seongwoo dan Woojin, jadi tidak ada yang terganggu karena terhambat memesan. "Woojin kan sudah punya _skateboard_ di rumah. Bantu-bantu aku aja di konter, yuk."

Lantas saja Woojin dibawa masuk ke konter bersama Daniel. Seongwoo memesan satu _matcha latte_ dingin dan melotot kepada Daniel. "Jangan biarkan dia merusak alat kafe."

Daniel tertawa. "Iya, iya. Dia anak brilian, kupastikan dia nggak ngerusak apapun dan potensi baristanya bertambah." katanya jenaka.

"Cepetan minumannya," lengos Seongwoo. Daniel tertawa lagi dan lekas menyiapkan minuman pesanan Seongwoo.

"Kamu nungguin aku beres kerja di sini?" tanya Daniel sambil menyerahkan gelas. "Atau Woojin mau pergi ke mana dulu, mumpung masih pagi?"

Seongwoo lantas menerimanya dan memberikan uang. "Tadi rencananya cuma sebentar, tapi kalau Woojin mau di sini saja, ya sudah. Aku mau ketemu rekan kerjaku dulu di hotel. Jadi kamu tolong jagain Woojin di sini," pintanya. "Bisa nggak?"

"Nggak masalah," kata Daniel sambil memproses transaksi. "Aku pulangnya waktu jam makan siang. Setelah itu harus ke kampus, ada konsul dosen."

Seongwoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia mengecek jam tangan. "Aku nanti ke sini lagi. tolong dijagain anak itu, jangan sampai dia buat masalah." kata Seongwoo. "Aku duluan. Woojin, aku pergi dulu ya. Baik-baik sama kak Dan."

Setelah itu Seongwoo langsung jalan cepat keluar dan menyusur jalan menuju hotel. Di lobi hotel Jonghyun dan Jaehwan sudah menunggunya. Seongwoo menyapa ringan. "Bagaimana urusan dengan kliennya?"

"Baguslah, mereka sudah siap rapat hari ini," jawab Jonghyun seraya ketiganya jalan ke ruangan rapat mereka. "Meskipun aku masih kesal karena rapatnya harus di hari libur."

"Setidaknya tidak makan waktu banyak," ujar Jaehwan, membuka map berisi berkas-berkas rapat. "Cuma sekitar sampai jam dua belas, setelah itu kita boleh pulang. Urusan dokumentasi nanti diurusnya hari Senin. Woojin bagaimana, kamu tinggal?"

"Aku titipkan ke Daniel," kata Seongwoo. "Nanti jam dua harus aku jemput lagi, karena anak itu mau kuliah dulu."

Jaehwan baru tahu Daniel sedikit-sedikit jadi dia cuma mengangguk pelan. Jonghyun langsung nyengir, sudah paham betul hubungan aneh 'ibu kos dan penghuninya' yang dijabat Seongwoo dan Daniel. Pacaran bukan, kerabat bukan, sahabatan bukan, tapi tinggal bersama turut ikut merawat Woojin anaknya Seongwoo. Aneh, jadi Jonghyun kerap menyebutnya sebagai hubungan antara ibu kos dan penghuni. Bedanya cuma jauh lebih dekat saja.

Seongwoo menyikut Jonghyun. "Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh."

Jonghyun kelihatan tersinggung. "Apa salahku, hah?"

* * *

Seongwoo kembali ke kafe jam dua kurang, tak segera menghampiri Daniel dan Woojin yang sibuk di konter. Melainkan dia duduk sebentar di bangku kursi tak jauh dari mereka, memperhatikan Woojin yang membantu Daniel menyiapkan gelas dan sedotan pesanan pelanggan. Tak jarang Woojin diberi senyuman oleh pelanggan sambil berbicara kepada Daniel. Sepertinya memuji anak itu melalui Daniel.

Teman Daniel kemudian datang dari belakang menggantikannya. Daniel masuk ke ruang khusus staff diikuti Woojin, keluar lagi dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti menjadi pakaian kasualnya. Daniel siap berangkat kuliah. Saat itu, Seongwoo memutuskan menghampiri mereka.

"Hei," sapa Seongwoo. "Sudah mau ke kampus?"

Daniel mengangguk. Woojin dari belakang mengikuti dan menghampiri Seongwoo, memeluknya erat. "Mama! Tadi Woojin bantuin kak Dan melayani pelanggan. Woojin nyiapin gelas dan ikut menyeduh kopi, diajari kak Dan."

"Oh ya?" tanggap Seongwoo, mengelus rambutnya. Kemudian dia beralih kepada Daniel. "Kapan kamu pulang?"

"Aku cuma sebentar, jadi yah... jam empat, mungkin. Tapi belum ada yang pasti." kata Daniel. "Hari ini kamu masak atau gimana? Mau kubelikan makanan dari dekat kampus?"

"Boleh, tapi jangan gorengan atau yang pedas-pedas. Jangan beli dari pinggir jalan," nasihat Seongwoo, sembari ketiganya berjalan menuju stasiun.

Daniel mengangguk singkat. Karena keretanya jalan duluan, dia pamit. Woojin kelihatan amat keberatan berpisah dengan kak Dan. Kalau saja kalau Daniel tinggal semenit, semenit saja, Woojin mungkin akan ngotot ingin ikut dengan Daniel ke kampusnya.

Tinggal Seongwoo dan Woojin, Seongwoo menoleh kepada Woojin. "Sudah makan siang, Jin?"

"Aku dikasih kue sama kak Park Woojin," balas Woojin. Park Woojin itu teman kerja Daniel di kafe yang tadi menggantikannya. Tapi bukan Park Woojin yang menendang Daniel keluar karena pacarnya datang—ini cuma sebagai catatan sampingan—anak itu sudah punya pacar tapi sejenis Daniel. Bahasa gaulnya, homo _taken_. Kalau Daniel homo _single_ (sepertinya.) "Tapi aku masih lapar."

"Mau makan apa, kalau begitu?" tanya Seongwoo. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai bibi Jang di dekat apartemen kita? Lalu kita ke taman, main di sana sambil menunggu kak Dan pulang."

Woojin mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Boleh nggak kita pulang dulu buat mengambil _skateboard_ -ku?"

Seongwoo mengangguk saja menuruti. Akhirnya sepanjang sore itu dia menemani Woojin yang asyik meluncur bolak-balik di taman dekat apartemen mereka. Woojin ceria-ceria saja, sampai sepulangnya Seongwoo mengingatkan dia masih punya pekerjaan rumah untuk dikerjakan. Keesokannya dia sudah harus mengumpulkan tugas itu.

Woojin merengek. "Tapi! Aku mau nonton!"

"Kerjakan dulu PRnya, Jin." tolak Seongwoo tegas. "Tidak ada acara duduk-duduk di depan televisi kalau PRmu belum selesai."

"Mama!" rengek Woojin. "Ayolaaah!"

Sama-sama ngototnya, Woojin sudah mau menangis lagi untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. Daniel yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, menengahi mereka, menarik Woojin untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dia memberi kode, _sudah, biar aku saja yang menangani_. Seongwoo melengos sebal.

"Begini," jelas Daniel. "Bagaimana kalau Woojin mengerjakannya di ruang tengah, _dibantu olehku_ ," tambahnya cepat-cepat melihat muka Seongwoo hendak protes, "lalu secepatnya dia selesai boleh menonton televisi. Begitu saja. Televisi akan dimatikan."

Sepanjang malam itu Woojin menempel saja kepada Daniel dan Seongwoo masih dalam mode mengomel dalam diamnya sampai jam anak itu tidur.

Daniel sudah menyeduhkan teh ketika Seongwoo berjalan keluar dari kamar dan melempar diri ke sofa tunggalnya. Daniel tertawa duluan melihat muka kusut Seongwoo. "Kutebak ini soal Woojin." katanya ringan, menawarkan segelas teh hijau kepada Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menerima teh. "Merepotkan sekali anak itu, kerjaannya merengek terus! Dia jadi semakin rewel dari waktu ke waktu."

"Apa sih yang kamu harapkan dari anak kelas dua SD?" tanya Daniel sambil terkekeh. "Itu masa-masanya, nikmati saja sebelum dia jadi remaja dan mulai naksir dengan gadis-gadis."

"Nyaris kelas tiga," koreksi Seongwoo, "Bukan itu saja. Aku merasa jadi buangan semenjak kamu datang."

Daniel tersedak. Dia melotot ke arah Seongwoo tidak mengerti. "Aku?"

"Kukira kamu yang jadi mamanya Woojin," kata Seongwoo pahit. "Dia kelihatan lebih nyaman dan lebih dekat denganmu dibanding denganku. Kerjaannya denganku sekarang cuma berantem, berantem dan berantem."

"Kamu nggak meragukan Woojin, kan?" tanya Daniel sedang memproses ulang. Barangkali si Ong ini terlalu stress mengidap insomnia. "Dan apa maksudnya aku jadi mama? Aku homo, _yes_ , tapi nggak bisa jadi mama. Nggak bisa."

"Kupikir sekarang Woojin lebih sayang sama kamu daripada sama aku." ulang Seongwoo.

Hening sejenak. Daniel meletakkan gelasnya ke samping dan menatap Seongwoo serius, "Kamu bercanda?"

Seongwoo menolak menjawab pertanyaan Daniel karena sifatnya retoris. Dia menatap Daniel dongkol. "Menurutmu?"

"Memang dia ada pada usianya merengek dan lain-lain," jelas Daniel. "Jadi tak heran kalau kalian sering bertengkar. Normal saja, dan bukan berarti dia lebih memilihku dari pada kamu." Daniel menghirup tehnya untuk jeda, "Besok deh, kutunjukkan. Aku yang bangunkan Woojin, kamu tunggu di dapur. Jangan keluar dulu atau sampai Woojin melihatmu. Dengarkan saja."

Seongwoo bingung tapi menurut saja.

* * *

Keesokan harinya hal pertama yang ditanyakan Woojin ketika dia bersiap di meja makan adalah Seongwoo. "Mama ke mana?"

Seongwoo diam di dapur dan mendengarkan dengan telaten. Ada suara denting pelan dari ruang makan, tampaknya mereka sedang sarapan. "Mama pergi,"

Suara Daniel penuh jenaka, bahkan Seongwoo bisa mendengarnya. Tapi tampaknya Woojin tidak bisa menangkapnya. Seakan belum cukup, Daniel menambahkan, "Perginya lama lho, jadi mama nggak akan pulang dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Katanya Woojin nakal, jadi mama pergi."

"...Mama pergi?" tanya Woojin pelan. "Karena Woojin nakal?" Suara isakan pelan mengikuti kalimatnya.

Seongwoo menepuk dahi minta ampun, ternyata ini maksudnya. Lantas saja dia buru-buru keluar dari dapur dan memeluk Woojin. Woojin sudah menangis, memeluk mamanya erat-erat. Dia bingung karena kata Daniel mamanya pergi, tapi sekarang menangis dulu saja, lega Seongwoo tidak jadi hilang. "Mama katanya pergi!" tangisnya.

Daniel cuma berdiri saja di dekat meja makan sambil tersenyum geli. Seongwoo melotot. "Kenapa kamu malah bikin dia nangis pagi-pagi?"

"Kamu yang minta bukti!" bela Daniel.

Woojin sudah selesai menangis, tapi tetap tidak mau lepas dari Seongwoo. Seongwoo menghapus air matanya, menyuruh dia cuci muka dan segera melanjutkan sarapan. Setelah itu, waktunya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bareng Daniel, tapi Woojin tidak mau.

"Nggak mau," geleng Woojin, "Kak Dan jahat, Woojin maunya sama mama saja."

Seongwoo makin memelototi Daniel karena itu tandanya Woojin ngambek sama Daniel, dan segala sesuatu menyangkut Woojin ngambek tidak pernah berarti sesuatu yang baik. Daniel cuma mengangkat bahu, nyengir tanpa bersalah. Dia mengisyaratkan, bukannya bagus, sekarang Woojin jadi semakin dekat dengan Seongwoo?

Dasar nyebelin! Seongwoo melengos di depan Daniel.

* * *

Seongwoo mengusap kepalanya bingung. Lebih condong ke frustasi. Dia menatap Daniel dan Woojin yang duduk berhadap-hadapan, Woojin menolak menanggapi semua obrolan Daniel. "Kenapa sih, kalian ini?" omelnya. "Sudah, Woojin jangan ngambek lagi. Daniel, kamu juga berhenti menggodanya."

Woojin merengut. Dia masih marah perihal Daniel membohonginya kalau Seongwoo pergi. Memang sejak peristiwa itu merengeknya jadi berkurang (karena takut ditinggal Seongwoo seperti ancaman Daniel), tapi Daniel juga tampaknya tidak kapok dimarahi Seongwoo dan senang menggoda Woojin. Jadinya mereka sepanjang hari, sudah nyaris seminggu mereka diam-diaman.

Hari Minggu itu akhirnya kepala Seongwoo pecah. Cuma metafora, tentu saja. Dia berdiri frustasi, "Sudah, kita hari ini jalan-jalan, yuk!"

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Woojin. Sementara Daniel mengangkat alis, bertanya. Jelas-jelas hari ini mereka tak ada rencana untuk pergi.

"Kita beli peralatan dan perabotan untuk dekor kamarnya kak Dan," jelas Seongwoo. "Kak Dan sudah beberapa bulan tinggal di sini, belum dikasih kamar, kan. Hari ini kita beresin kamarnya."

Oh. Daniel terlihat tidak keberatan. Selama ini Daniel belum punya kamar resmi, memang. Biarpun Seongwoo bilang ada kamar kosong bekas ibunya, kamar itu sudah terlantar tiga tahun dan dijadikan gudang. Rencana membersihkan dan mendekor ulang kamar itu selalu batal, salah satunya karena Seongwoo dan Daniel sama-sama sibuk. Kalau ada liburan mereka lebih memilih bersantai dan jalan-jalan, melihat debu tebal di lantai saja Seongwoo sudah tidak niat membersihkannya.

Woojin masih ragu. Seongwoo mendekatinya, membisiki, "Begini, jadi kamu bisa balas dendam, kamarnya boleh kok dijelek-jelekin."

Woojin setuju.

* * *

"Kita tidak butuh rumah kucing di kamarmu, Daniel. Tidak ada kucingnya. Kamu mau tidur di sana?"

Daniel merajuk, tetapi akhirnya menurut saja kepada Seongwoo. Pusat perbelanjaan ramai. Seongwoo membeli segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan bedasarkan pengamatan mereka terhadap kamar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Woojin sibuk melihat-lihat figuran yang dipajang, sementara Daniel lebih tertarik ke dekorasi yang akan menghias kamarnya nanti.

Stiker hias dinding bermotif kucing diletakkan di keranjang. Seongwoo mendelik ke samping, Daniel nyengir melipir ke arah Seongwoo. "Boleh ya?" bujuknya.

Seongwoo mendesah membolehkan. Toh yang jadi nanti kamarnya Daniel juga. Dia mengangkat bungkusan stiker dinding kucing itu, mengamatinya. "Kamu suka kucing, toh?"

"Dulu aku punya kucing," jawab Daniel. "Dulu banget, waktu aku masih di Kanada. Mungkin sekarang sedang bermalas-malasan di beranda rumah kerabat di Kanada. Aku rada pengen punya kucing, tapi toleran... yah, karena lagi nebeng di rumah orang."

"Nanti kalau Woojin kelas empat," kata Seongwoo, "Dia nggak alergi kucing, kok. Boleh aja bawa kucing, asal jangan lebih dari dua."

Mata Daniel membulat. "Seriusan?"

Seongwoo mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berbelok ke bagian perabot. "Omong soal kucing, tuh ada ranjang lucu, kepala ranjangnya bentuk kucing."

Tak butuh waktu lama buat Daniel langsung berlari ke arah ranjang itu dan berguling-guling di atas kasurnya layaknya anak kecil. Seongwoo nonton dari jauh, malu aja kalau ketahuan kenal sama laki-laki dewasa yang gegulingan di kasur kucing lucu.

"Seongwoo," panggil Daniel, "Boleh nggak beli ranjang yang ini?"

Tatapan Daniel memohon. Seongwoo mendekat, memeriksa kondisi ranjang. Bagus sih, kasurnya empuk, desain ranjangnya lucu. Dia meraih tag harga yang digantung di kepala ranjang, mata otomatis membulat melihat deretan nol yang terpajang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dia berbalik, "Mahal!"

Daniel merengek. "Ayolaaaah!"

* * *

Daniel membantu Seongwoo mengeluarkan perabot dari kamar. Lantai dilapisi dengan koran, kemudian mereka akan mengecat tembok. Seongwoo meringis melihat tembok yang sudah kuning-kuning, tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Dia membagikan kuas berukuran besar kepada Daniel dan Woojin.

"Ingat," katanya sambil menyerahkan kuas kepada Woojin, "Tidak boleh berantakan."

Woojin mengangguk semangat. Lantas saja anak itu sudah tekun mengecat dinding yang bisa diraihnya. Seongwoo yang sedang mengecat sendirian di salah satu sisi, tiba-tiba Daniel datang melipir. Sambil nyengir, dia bertanya, "Boleh kuhias sesuai hatiku kan?"

"Ini kamarmu, jadi terserah," komentar Seongwoo.

Daniel tersenyum senang kemudian. "Terima kasih."

Seongwoo terlalu fokus jadi dia mengangguk saja. Daniel memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Seongwoo menoleh, dan jari telunjuk Daniel menusuk pipinya. Jari telunjuk Daniel yang kotor oleh cat basah. Seongwoo refleks memegang pipinya, mengusap berulang-ulang. "Daniel!" omel Seongwoo sebal.

Daniel tertawa seperti orang kesetanan. Mendengar mereka Woojin ikut menoleh, dan ikut tertawa juga bersama Daniel. Seongwoo jadi merasa dikerjai oleh keduanya daripada dikerjai oleh Daniel seorang.

Sebal, Seongwoo mencelupkan jarinya ke cat abu terang itu. Dia menangkap Woojin, hendak mengoleskan cat di muka si bocah andai saja Woojin tidak meronta-ronta. Daniel menarik Woojin, tertawa sambil melindungi anak itu di balik punggungnya.

"Curang!" protes Seongwoo. "Dua lawan satu, nggak adil."

"Siapa yang bilang dunia adil?" kilah Daniel, mukanya menggoda.

"Dunia itu memang nggak adil," timpal Woojin. Daniel tertawa lagi dan mengangguk-angguk, menunjuk Seongwoo mengejek. Ha. Satu-kosong untuk Daniel.

Saatnya mereka mengecat dengan tenang, Seongwoo mengendap di belakang Daniel dan mencakar punggung Daniel. Bukan mencakar sebenarnya, lebih ke meper jarinya yang basah cat ke baju Daniel.

Daniel menoleh, memegang baju daerah punggungnya yang sudah kotor cat. Dia menatap Seongwoo garang. "Heh, bajuku!"

Satu-satu untuk Seongwoo.

* * *

Seongwoo berjongkok di depan Woojin, memastikan masker anak itu terpasang benar. Kemudian dia juga memastikan maskernya dan menatap sekilas Daniel yang datang membawa ember berisi air sabun. Kamar sudah dicat semua, tinggal menunggu keringnya datang. Sembari menunggu, mereka memutuskan mengelap perabot yang berdebu.

Woojin yang sepertinya sudah baikan dengan Daniel menghampirinya. Mereka bersamping-sampingan, Daniel berjongkok dan Woojin berdiri, mengelap lemari. Seongwoo mendengar mereka tertawa-tawa di samping pekerjaannya mengelap meja nakas, Seongwoo pikir mereka sudah baikan. Hingga air menciprat bajunya.

"Oh, ini mulai lagi?" katanya, menoleh sebal mendapati Woojin yang sudah bersembunyi di belakang Daniel.

Mereka jadinya bermain air hingga lantai cukup licin untuk mereka terpeleset tanpa alasan. Pekerjaan mendekor kamar Daniel yang seharusnya selesai siang hari, jadi baru beres sore-sore benar karena mereka harus mengepel lantai sampai benar-benar bersih dari sabun. Itu pun belum masuk main-mainnya. Alias komplotnya Daniel dan Woojin buat menindas Seongwoo.

Seongwoo keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya dengan handuk di kepala, baru saja keramas. Rambutnya kena serpihan cat, salahkan saja kedua cimit-cimit itu bermain-main cat sepanjang waktu. Dia keluar menemukan Daniel sedang duduk di sofa panjangnya, handuk di pundak dan badan masih kotor. Rupanya dia sedang menunggu Woojin selesai mandi.

"Mandi di kamarku saja, kosong," tawar Seongwoo.

Daniel mengangguk, lantas meraih baju dan handuk kemudian masuk ke kamar Seongwoo untuk menggunakan kamar mandinya. Seraya menunggu keduanya selesai mandi, Seongwoo masuk ke kamar Daniel. Ingin melihat-lihat.

Kamar Daniel jadi bagus. Dulu catnya putih gading kekuning-kuningan, sudah ditutup sepenuhnya dengan warna abu pucat. Stiker kucing yang tadi dibeli ditempel di sudut kamar memberi kesan minimalis yang lucu. Perabot sudah dimasukkan kembali ke kamar, ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga kesannya dewasa dan simpel, cocok untuk pria macam Daniel. Tirai jendela yang berdebu diganti dengan tirai baru berwarna biru gelap. Khusus malam ini saja Daniel harus tidur di sofa, karena kasur barunya belum sampai.

Seongwoo merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan satu benda kecil. Itu anting. Seongwoo mungkin tidak menceritakannya tiga tahun silam, tetapi tepat setelah Daniel pulang, Seongwoo memungut benda yang dia lempar. Itu anting perak dengan bordir emas, didesain berbentuk seperti cincin. Seongwoo menemukannya ketika sedang membongkar kardus. Itu membuatnya melihat luka di telinga Daniel dan berpikir apakah dia harus mengembalikannya.

Haruskah dia meletakkannya di meja nakas? Tapi kalau hilang? Saat itu Daniel masuk dan Seongwoo berbalik, cincin di genggamannya kembali dimasukkan ke saku tanpa ada niatan ditunjukkan. Mungkin nanti, lain kali.

* * *

 _(_ _ **prolog**_ _chapter berikutnya)_

"Datang lagi tuh," celetuk (Park) Woojin menyikut Daniel yang sibuk menghitung uang masuk di kasir. "Istrimu."

Daniel cuma menatap Woojin aneh dan memalingkan muka ke arah Seongwoo yang masuk memakai setelan formal. "Seperti biasa?" tanyanya.

"Seperti biasa," Seongwoo mengangguk.

Daniel tanggap menyiapkan pesanan Seongwoo. Dia menyerahkan gelas kertas itu kepada Seongwoo dan memulai perbincangan sederhana, "Jadi hari ini terakhir urusan di hotel?"

"Ya, tapi agak rumit," jawab Seongwoo, menyesap minumannya dan mendesis panas. "Sewaktu-waktu kami bisa disuruh ambil tugas klien di hotel lagi. Karena sekarang mereka jadi partner kami. Tapi untungnya," Seongwoo mengendikkan bahu. "Kedapatan langganan di sini. Jonghyun pintar cari kafe bagus."

Daniel nyengir. Itu pujian tidak langsung. "Ya sudah. Woojin nanti pulang jam berapa?"

"Dia pulang jam satu," jawabnya, "Kamu yang tugas jemput kan?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Siap, kakak."

"Aku duluan," kata Seongwoo pamit. Daniel mengangguk lagi. Setelah Seongwoo pergi, (Park) Woojin melipir lagi ke arah Daniel. "Apa-apaan itu?" tanyanya.

"Apanya yang apa-apaan?"

"Pembicaraan kalian kayak orang menikah." kata Woojin. Menyatakan kalimat yang menurutnya fakta benar.

Daniel cuma tertawa. "Jangan bergurau."

"Seriusan?" tanya Woojin nggak nyambung. Mumpung barisan pelanggan lagi kosong, mereka menyempatkan diri mengobrol sebelum dimarahi manajer. " _Hyeong_ suka sama dia."

"Aku nggak tahu." kata Daniel mengangkat bahu. "Dia sudah punya anak."

"Berhenti menghindari topik," cecar Woojin. " _Hyeong_ pernah cerita istrinya sudah meninggal."

"Mantan pacar," koreksi Daniel, dia memalingkan badan sepenuhnya dari Woojin dan mencoret-coret buku keuangan kembali. "Aku nggak tertarik melanjutkan pembicaraan ini."

" _Puh_ ," desis Woojin dari penghujung konter. "Aku berani bertaruh _hyeong_ pernah mimpi basah soal dia."

Kali ini Daniel menoleh tajam. Telinganya memerah dan mukanya terlihat tersinggung. "Aku _nggak_!"

"Mimpi basah itu normal untuk pria seusia kita. Kenapa mesti malu, biasa saja," tambah Woojin menggoda. Daniel memicing sebal, kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali kepada kerjanya.

Kadang-kadang dia lupa (Park) Woojin itu lebih muda daripada dia. Dan punya pacar yang manisnya luar biasa.

(Dia diam-diam memikirkan saat-saat malam Seongwoo insomnia ketika sedang melayani pelanggan. Gara-gara (Park) Woojin.)

((Dia ingin peluk.))

* * *

nantikan serprais aku.


	5. v

**warning**! boys' love. mentions of homophobic. single dad!Ong.

* * *

Daniel sedang menggodanya.

Seongwoo tahu tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu, dia merinding tapi bersikap biasa saja ketika Daniel menyelinap di belakangnya dan menempelkan mukanya (!) sangat dekat pada ceruk lehernya. Juga perihal menyeduh teh, dibanding memberi yang pahit-pahit tapi berfungsi untuk menenangkan insomnia, sekarang lelaki itu lebih lemah menghadapi bujukan Seongwoo dan akhirnya berakhir menyeduhkan teh kesukaan Seongwoo.

Suatu hari, Daniel berjalan menuju dapur dan menghadap Seongwoo yang memasak sarapan, "Kayaknya aku suka sama kamu, deh."

Seongwoo kaget, tapi tidak terlalu menunjukkannya. Perilaku Daniel sudah menjelaskan semuanya dari jauh-jauh hari. "Tapi aku nggak suka cowok."

"Nggak suka aku," ulang Daniel, tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Aku mau bilang begini supaya nantinya kamu tidak bingung. Dan kalau kamu ngerasa keberatan dengan perilakuku atau apalah itu, tolong bilang. Supaya aku tahu."

Seongwoo mengangguk dan melanjutkan memasak tanpa melihat Daniel. Daniel pergi dari dapur, dia mandi karena matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Tak ada yang tahu kalau Seongwoo frustasi sendirian di dapur sambil mengusak-usak wajah, rambut, topeng dinginnya sudah copot. Wajar saja, Seongwoo baru pertama kali ditembak cowok.

* * *

Hari ini bukan hari baiknya. Seongwoo beberapa kali menekan dahi guna menghilangkan rasa pusing, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Seongwoo berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Woojin menuju rumah, dia ingin pulang secepatnya. Lega benar begitu dia melihat pintu apartemennya sudah di penghujung mata.

"Kami pulang."

Woojin berlarian ke dalam kamarnya setelah melepas sepatu, meninggalkan Seongwoo yang masih di depan rumah berkutat dengan sepatunya. Daniel sedang bermain ponsel di ruang tengah, tiduran meringkuk di sofa. Lelaki itu bangkit segera melihat Seongwoo masuk dengan ekspresi letih. "Kamu sudah pulang."

Seongwoo mengangguk pelan. "Hari ini aku nggak masak, maaf. Kamu pesan dari kedai bibi Jang saja." Dia membiarkan Daniel mengobservasi tubuhnya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Maaf, aku permisi." Daniel minta izin sambil berjalan, memegang tengkuk dan dahi Seongwoo perlahan. Tangan Daniel dingin dan Seongwoo tidak suka dia langsung bergidik akibat dari kontras suhu mereka. Seongwoo melepaskan diri dari tangan Daniel, cukup baik sehingga tidak menepis dan hanya melangkah mundur saja.

Daniel menyadarinya, tapi dia tidak berkata. Sebaliknya Daniel mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh Seongwoo. "Capek?"

Seongwoo mengangguk lagi. "Hari ini mendung, pesankan makanan yang hangat dari kedainya bibi Jang, jangan pesan gorengan atau sesuatu yang pedas. Besok Woojin ada PR, kalau dia belum selesai tolong bantuin,"

"Aku sudah tahu. Kamu minum obat dulu," kata Daniel cemas.

"Nanti aku ambil." jawab Seongwoo.

Daniel menurut dan tidak bertanya banyak lagi. Seongwoo bergegas ke kamarnya, secepatnya ingin mandi. Dia mandi cepat-cepat dan berpakaian dengan piyama hangat, membungkus diri dengan selimut. Di waktu yang Seongwoo tidak tahu dia sudah tidur berapa menit, Daniel mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan berkata, "Makan malam sudah tiba,"

Seongwoo menguatkan diri bangun dari kasurnya. Daniel terlihat cemas, "Kalau kamu pusing, aku bawakan makanannya ke kamarmu, istirahat dulu saja."

"Tidak usah," tolak Seongwoo. "Aku bisa berdiri."

Di ruang makan Woojin sudah menunggu. Daniel duduk di sebelahnya dan Seongwoo di seberang, seorang diri. Dia tahu Daniel memperhatikannya, dia membiarkan saja. Karena pusing, perut Seongwoo jadi terasa kenyang, dia tidak bisa makan banyak-banyak. Daniel memberinya isyarat, tidak apa-apa menyisakan makanan, kali ini saja. Daniel mengambil alih mencuci piring bersama dengan Woojin.

"Mama sakit?" Seongwoo dengar Woojin bertanya kepada Daniel ketika mereka sedang mencuci piring.

Dia mengambil obatnya di lemari dan berjalan menuju kamar dengan langkah gontai, kepala berat.

* * *

Daniel masuk ke kamarnya pelan-pelan lama setelah mereka makan malam. Seongwoo sebenarnya masih bangun, tapi dia pura-pura terlelap. Daniel pasti baru selesai mengirim Woojin tidur, kembali lagi ke sini untuk mengecek kondisinya. Jemari Daniel menyentuh tengkuknya sekilas. Kemudian dia mendengar suara bungkus obat tablet bergemerisik pelan, pintu ditutup kembali.

Seongwoo terjaga kembali, dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut. Daniel kembali lagi dan terkejut melihat Seongwoo sudah bangun. "Kupikir tadi kamu sudah tidur."

"Sedang meditasi," jawab Seongwoo setengah bercanda, "Kalau bangun aku pusing."

Daniel masuk membawa gelas yang mengepul asap dari dalamnya. Rupanya Daniel menyeduhkan teh, tapi saja bukan teh kesukaannya. Itu teh pahit. Teh super-pahit. Seongwoo mengernyit tidak suka. Alis Daniel mengangkat dan mengendikkan dagu, menyuruh Seongwoo cepat-cepat meminum tehnya.

"Besok kamu kerja nggak?" tanya Daniel pelan.

Seongwoo mengangguk. Kemudian menggeleng. "Nggak tahu. Lihat besok,"

Seongwoo kembali rebah dan Daniel menjulurkan tangan, ingin mengecek suhu badannya untuk terakhir kali. Seongwoo menepis tangannya karena dia mulai merinding lagi, "Jijik," sambarnya, "Jangan sentuh-sentuh."

Itu kalimat yang salah. Daniel terkejut, matanya melebar dan diwarnai luka. Hanya sesaat saja Seongwoo ingin minta maaf, tapi Daniel sudah mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan keluar diselip kalimat pendek, "Jangan keluyuran bangun malam-malam."

Seongwoo juga frustasi, bingung dan lelah. Dia pura-pura tidak tahu saja kalau Daniel tetap membuka pintu kamarnya tiap beberapa jam sekali untuk memantaunya.

* * *

Seongwoo sembuh dua hari kemudian. Dia kembali bekerja dan mengantar Woojin ke sekolah seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Daniel juga bersikap biasa, dia tidak mengungkit-ungkit kejadian malam tempo lalu. Woojin selalu seperti biasanya dan melompat kesana-kemari, bermain _skateboard_ dengan Daniel kalau ada kesempatan di akhir pekan sekolahnya.

Begitu yang diharapkan Seongwoo. Begitu. Tetapi apa yang salah, _hah_? Sekarang dia berdiri di depan Daniel yang minta izin, raut mukanya bersalah tetapi Daniel sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Aku nggak bisa, hari ini aku ada kerja. Bukan di kafe, di tempat lain."

Seongwoo tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk memperbolehkan. Kalau itu urusan soal cari uang, Seongwoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun. "Ya sudah. Pulang jam berapa?"

Daniel terlihat bersalah lagi. "Aku pulang agak malam. Ada teman yang baru datang ke sini, aku diajak makan malam."

Seongwoo mengangguk saja.

Pendeknya, Daniel jadi penuh dengan jarak. Bukannya dulu dia tidak punya kerjaan, tapi sekarang kerjaannya jadi _tambah banyak_. Seongwoo tidak bilang Daniel sengaja mengindarinya, tapi Daniel _seperti menghindarinya._

Seongwoo dan Woojin sedang makan siang, tiba-tiba saja Woojin berkata, "Mama sebal ya kak Dan pergi-pergi terus?"

"Kenapa gitu?" tanya Seongwoo balik, "Memang aku kelihatannya sebal?"

Woojin mengangguk. "Mmm," gumamnya, "Mama mukanya kayak kecewa kalau kak Dan izin pergi dan pulangnya sore atau malam."

"Aku?" tanya Seongwoo, tidak pernah merasa memberikan raut muka kecewa. "Nggak, ah." kemudian dia melanjutkan lagi, "Tapi kamu tau dari mana kalau kak Dan sering izin pergi? Dia pergi sama siapa gitu?"

Katakan saja Seongwoo licik mengorek informasi dari anak kecil. Dia tidak peduli.

"Kak Dan punya pacar, sekarang dia senyum-senyum kalau lagi main HP." kata Woojin. "Begitu aku tanya juga kak Dan bilangnya mau pergi jalan-jalan. Masa kerja dibilang jalan-jalan? Kuliah dibilang jalan-jalan?"

"Dia mau ketemu bareng temannya, kali," sanggah Seongwoo. "Kamu juga suka senyum-senyum sendiri kalau lagi nonton televisi."

"Itu kan lucu!" ketus Woojin. "Udah ah, sebel ngomong sama mama."

Seongwoo tertawa.

* * *

Jonghyun menguap lebar untuk kesekian kalinya ketika mereka berangkat kerja. Coba tebak apa, ternyata tim Seongwoo kembali tugas ke hotel. Tim yang berisi Jonghyun, Jaehwan, Minhyun, dan dirinya sendiri rupanya cukup dipercaya klien sehingga klien minta urusan pembangunan yang kali ini juga ditangani oleh mereka berempat. Sepertinya klien suka sekali mengadakan rapat dan urusan kerja di hotel.

"Ya, aku ngantuk. Beli kopi dulu boleh nggak?" tanya Jonghyun. "Ke kafe yang sekarang kamu langganan aja."

"Ya, ayo kita ke sana," setuju Seongwoo. Mereka bertemu di stasiun secara kebetulan, sebenarnya masih pagi tapi Jonghyun mungkin telat bangun karena biasanya jam segini dia sudah _stand by_ di hotel untuk menyiapkan berkas rapat.

Seongwoo dan Jonghyun masuk ke kafe bertemu dengan Daniel yang sudah kerja duluan. Daniel melihat Seongwoo dan langsung seperti refleks, dia berjalan ke dapur sehingga ada seseorang yang menggantikannya. Seseorang yang namanya Hyunbin dicatut dari _nametag_ -nya, tapi Seongwoo tidak terlalu peduli.

"Seongwoo," Jonghyun menusuk pinggangnya. "Kamu mau beli makanan nggak?"

"Nggak, kamu aja kalau mau beli," tolak Seongwoo.

Daniel ada di pojokan konter dekat pintu dapur. Dia sedang berbincang dengan seseorang dan tertawa-tawa. Sepertinya Daniel sedang mengajari anak itu menyeduh minuman. Tidak sekelebatpun Daniel melirik ke arahnya, padahal tadi mata Daniel menangkap matanya dengan sangat baik.

Kenapa? Seongwoo sebal, ingin bertanya langsung. Kenapa Daniel jadi seperti ini?

"...Seongwoo," panggil Jonghyun.

Seongwoo menoleh. Dia sadar Jonghyun sudah menunggunya untuk pergi dari kafe. Mereka harus segera berangkat kerja. Di tangan Jonghyun sudah ada pak kopi dan makanan ringan sebagai snack rapat. Seongwoo memberikan Daniel lirikan terakhir, sebelum dia ikut Jonghyun keluar dari kafe.

"Kamu cemburu sama Daniel kan?" tembak Jonghyun kemudian ketika mereka sedang menunggu klien datang di ruang meeting yang masih kosong.

Seongwoo tersedak kopinya. "Aku _memang_ melihatnya, tapi aku nggak cemburu."

"Yakin?" tanya Jonghyun menggoda. "Kamu fokus sekali sampai tidak dengar aku memanggilmu berkali-kali."

Minhyun yang hanya mendengarkan ikut-ikutan nimbrung, "Daniel yang _itu_? Yang tinggal bareng dia?"

Seongwoo merasa terancam karena dia tidak ingat pernah menceritakan Daniel kepada Minhyun. Lantas Seongwoo menoleh tajam kepada Jonghyun, satu-satunya pelaku yang tersisa. Jonghyun cuma memasang muka nggak peduli dan mengangkat bahu. Belum sampai keinginannya memarahi Jonghyun, atasan mereka masuk mengumumkan rapat akan mulai sebentar lagi.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Daniel pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seongwoo, tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut muka kecewanya.

Lagi-lagi raut muka Daniel terlihat bersalah, tetapi dia nanti toh akan tersenyum. Tersenyum bersama teman-temannya, atau bahkan orang yang dia jumpai di kafe. "Aku... begini. Aku diajak pergi teman, kami berencana ke kampus untuk mengurus beberapa tugas."

"Kamu sudah janji," ujar Seongwoo pelan, mengingat kemarin Woojin sudah semangat ingin bermain bersama kak Dan karena sudah lama mereka tidak jalan-jalan bersama. "Ya sudah, sana kamu bilang ke Woojin rencananya batal."

Seongwoo ke kamarnya dan bermain ponsel untuk meredakan amarah. Tak tahu beberapa menit dia main, suara pintu apartemen ditutup terdengar. Seperti anak kecil, Seongwoo keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Woojin sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Seongwoo melompat ke sampingnya.

"Kak Dan pergi?" tanya Seongwoo.

Woojin mengangguk. "Kak Dan pergi."

"Kamu nggak marah janji mainnya dibatalkan?" tanya Seongwoo, jemarinya menyisir rambut Woojin yang berantakan sehabis mandi. "Tumben saja."

"Kan kak Dan katanya mau ketemu pacarnya." kata Woojin. "Lagipula katanya besok Kak Dan bisa main bareng aku."

Seongwoo membelalak. "Serius?"

Woojin menatapnya balas dengan tatapan sama seriusnya. "Hmm!" ujar Woojin menanggapi. "Katanya dia mau PDKT."

Dengan jawaban itu, Seongwoo campur aduk. Apa maksudnya, padahal baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu Daniel bilang dia suka Seongwoo? Seongwoo merebahkan kepalanya di sofa dan memeluk pinggang Woojin sambil cemberut. Dia nggak ngerti pikirannya Daniel.

(Bukannya dia merasa bersalah, apalagi cemburu, wah, _nggak_ mungkin. Seongwoo cuma bingung.)

* * *

Seperti anak kecil, Seongwoo berlari keluar dari kamarnya ketika mendengar pintu apartemen dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Dia bertemu dengan Daniel, yang raut mukanya kaget melihat dirinya lari tunggang langgang hendak menyambut Daniel.

"Dan," kata Seongwoo, "Buatkan aku teh." Niatnya untuk memperbaiki aura kurang enak diantara mereka sejak kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu.

Muka Daniel bersalah. Lagi. "Gimana ya... Hari ini aku ingin istirahat lebih awal."

"Lagi?" tanya Seongwoo pelan, emosi melubuk di dalam. "Sejujurnya, kamu sedang menghindariku kan?"

"Apa?" tanya Daniel terkejut.

Seongwoo menatap, frustasi. "Kamu jadi jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Kalau aku minta apa-apa, selalu ada saja alasan. Tugas kampus. Diajak jalan. Kerja sambilan. Kamu sekarang cuekin aku. Woojin bilang kamu lagi PDKT sama siapalah itu. Kamu... kamu jadi kayak begini karena aku nolak kamu? Kamu jadi begini karena aku bilang..." Seongwoo diam sejenak. "...jijik."

"Kamu nggak usah nanya kalau kamu udah tahu jawabannya, kan," kata Daniel kemudian setelah keheningan yang amat, sangat lenggang. "Oke. Kalau kamu mau aku jujur, siapapun akan sakit hati kalau dikatain jijik. Sekalipun aku homo. Gay."

"Kamu protes soal aku sedang mendekati orang lain, tapi pernah nggak sih kamu mikir, apa gunanya aku tetep suka sama kamu kalau kamu jijik, kamu ngak suka cowok? Hmm?" tanya Daniel. Nadanya lembut, tapi menohok dalam. "Kamu ngomong seperti itu sama saja egois kamu pengen aku suka sama kamu tanpa ngasih balasan."

"Tidak ada batasan yang berlebih, oke," lanjut Daniel kemudian. "Aku bebas berteman dengan siapa saja. Aku bebas punya acara dengan siapa saja, kapan saja. Aku sudah dewasa, dan kamu sudah dewasa. Kita sama-sama dewasa untuk mengurus urusan masing-masing dan tidak ikut campur apa yang tidak perlu."

Hening sejenak. Seongwoo menatap lantai sambil membiarkan kata-kata Daniel bergaung di kepalanya. Daniel kemudian berkata, "Aku duluan."

Seongwoo menunduk lagi lebih dalam. Kepalanya pusing, tapi dia membeku di sana sampai beberapa menitlah dia tak tahu. Seongwoo menyeduh teh, tapi rasanya tidak seperti seduhan Daniel. Akhirnya dia membuang tehnya dan mengisinya dengan kopi instan. Rasanya tidak enak.

Malam itu dia diam saja di kamarnya ditemani insomnia.

* * *

Jonghyun menyikut Seongwoo yang keras kepala tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya. "Seongwoo," katanya untuk kesekian kali. "Jangan malu-maluin." Bisik Jongyun gusar.

Seongwoo abai. Matanya melekat persis kepada Daniel yang acuh di hadapan, mengutak-atik mesin seduh dan menaruh gelas-gelas kopi di hadapan Seongwoo tanpa melihatnya sekelebatpun. Jonghyun mendesah, memutuskan untuk membiarkan Seongwoo.

"Kembaliannya, tuan," kata Daniel kepada Jonghyun. "Silahkan diperiksa dulu."

Jonghyun cepat sekali memeriksa uangnya dan buru-buru menarik Seongwoo keluar. Seongwoo keras kepala. Kalau tidak diseret, dia akan terus memelototi Daniel sampai anak itu mau melihat balik Seongwoo. "Kamu nyaris membuat bolong kepalanya." sindir Jonghyun.

Seongwoo membenamkan muka di tangan. "Dia nyebelin."

"Menurutku kamu yang nyebelin." sambar Jonghyun menyeruput kopi. Dia tidak peduli dengan pelototan Seongwoo—sudah terbiasa. "Kesannya jadi kamu mengekang dia tapi di waktu yang sama kamu nggak mengakui perasaannya. Itu namanya PHP—pemberi harapan palsu."

"Dia yang duluan musuhin aku."

"Kamu cerita kamu duluan yang ngatain dia jijik." balas Jonghyun.

"Itu kan keceplosan."

"Nggak merubah fakta kamu bilang jijik ke dia."

Seongwoo kehabisan kata. Baru saja Jonghyun mau melengos duluan karena dianggap dia sudah memenangkan perdebatan, Seongwoo buru-buru menyanggah, "Kamu tahu sendiri aku pernah—dan masih—suka perempuan."

Jonghyun hendak berbicara, tapi tidak jadi. Setelah hening lama akhirnya Jonghyun membuka mulut, "Kalau kamu nggak se- _denial_ ini, kamu pasti sadar perilakumu sekarang persis orang cemburu."

"Aku tahu," potong Jonghyun ketika Seongwoo mau berbicara, "Aku temanmu sejak SMP. Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu. Detail. Bagaimana tidak, kalau ada kejadian sekecil apapun kamu langsung cerita ke aku. Aku juga tahu kamu takut, amat takut, tapi memberanikan diri menerima Daniel di rumahmu supaya kamu bisa nggak dihantui kejadian itu lagi."

"Daniel sedang membantumu secara tidak langsung," lanjut Jonghyun. "Asal dia tidak lewat batas. Dia pasti mengerti kalau kamu cerita."

"Menurutmu," kata Seongwo cepat-cepat sehingga langkah Jonghyun terhambat yang hendak ke ruang rapat, "Menurutmu aku suka Daniel?"

Hening lagi. Jonghyun mengendikkan bahu. "Mana aku tahu, aku bukan kamu."

* * *

"Memang makanannya bibi Jang enak," kata Woojin, menyeringai senang. Mereka baru saja makan malam di luar setelah Seongwoo menjemput Woojin di penitipan anak. "Lebih enak dari masakan mama."

Seongwoo melotot. "Tahu begitu aku nggak akan bawa kamu ke kedai bibi Jang."

Woojin tertawa. "Bercanda lah, ma. Hari ini Woojin sudah selesaikan semua tugas dan PR, artinya Woojin boleh langsung santai setelah mandi?"

"Tumben kamu rajin?" tanya Seongwoo menyindir. "Biasanya kamu minta kak Dan mengajari sekaligus modus nonton televisi di ruang tengah."

Percakapan mereka terpotong karena mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Daniel juga baru saja pulang, dia sedang berdiri di depan apartemen. Tetapi Daniel tidak sendiri. Dia sedang berbincang ringan dengan seseorang di depan rumahnya. Sambil tertawa pelan, Daniel memegang tangan orang itu lembut, menggoyang-goyangkannya sekilas sambil mereka berbicara. Seongwoo memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan langsung masuk ke rumah tanpa tegur sapa dengan Daniel maupun 'teman'nya.

Daniel masuk ke rumah tak lama kemudian. Woojin sedang berbaring santai di sofa menonton televisi, begitu pun dengan Seongwoo. Daniel mengucapkan salam tetapi hanya Woojin yang membalas. Ketiganya berkumpul untuk menonton televisi dengan acara bertema komedi, tetapi yang tertawa hanya Woojin. Suasana suram keluar dari Seongwoo dan Daniel. Woojin penengahnya.

Anak itu akhirnya pergi tidur duluan karena tidak tahan dengan keduanya.

Seongwoo ikut secara refleks.

"Mama lagi berantem sama kak Dan, ya?" tanya Woojin ketika Seongwoo sedang berbaring di ranjang Woojin, menemani sebelum anak itu tidur.

"Nggak, kata siapa?" tanya Seongwoo mencoba terlihat apatis. Gagal total.

"Beh, mama bohong," kata Woojin sambil mendengus. "Aku bisa merasakannya. Diantara mama sama kak Dan keluar aura yang ngga enak, _wurrr_ _wurrr_ ," katanya memperagakan aura tidak enak itu. "Sampai aku rela jam nonton TV-ku dipotong, saking nggak enaknya duduk diantara kalian."

Seongwoo gemas. "Kamu makin lama jadi makin berlebihan. Cuma imajinasimu aja, ah."

"Mama cepetan baikan sama kak Dan," kata Woojin tidak mendengarkan Seongwoo ngomong apa. "Aku aja cepet kok baikan sama kak Dan kalo lagi berantem. Kak Dan baik lho."

Seongwoo mengangguk-angguk. Diiyakan saja, batinnya, daripada nanti jadi tambah panjang.

Ruang tengah sudah gelap total ketika Seongwoo keluar dari kamar Woojin. Pintu kamar Daniel tertutup rapat, tanda pemiliknya sudah masuk. Seongwoo meneguk ludah. Baik, mari sekarang diselesaikan daripada buntutnya panjang dan menyerempet kemana-mana. Dia sudah bosan main diam-diaman dengan Daniel.

Diketuknya pintu Daniel. "Daniel," panggil Seongwoo pelan. "Mau ngobrol sebentar nggak?"

* * *

Daniel baik. Dia menyeduhkan teh kesukaan Seongwoo sebagai selingan mereka mengobrol. Daniel duduk di sofa, sekarang menatap Seongwoo seolah mengatakan 'Silahkan, kamu duluan yang bicara.'

Seongwoo mati kutu sesaat. Dia berkutat dengan jemarinya dan gelas teh, berusaha berani menatap Daniel. "Maaf. Karena sudah bicara kasar padahal niatmu baik." Seongwoo diam sebentar, berusaha memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Maksudku bukan untuk egois. Rupanya aku ngerasa bersalah karena sudah ngatain kamu, dan aku benar-benar kekanakkan melampiaskannya ke hidup sosialmu."

"Aku nggak bakal kayak gitu lagi," kata Seongwoo. "Maaf. Aku suka ngomong ceplas-ceplos, nggak mikir dulu. Aku agak kaget karena kamu bilang kamu suka aku, tiba-tiba pula."

"Aku nggak bakal kepoin apa yang nggak perlu lagi," tambahnya cepat-cepat. "Nggak bakal. Janji. Kecuali kalau kamu mau aku kepoin kamu."

Daniel akhirnya tersenyum. Dia mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah mau bicara. Nggak apa-apa, soal keceplosan ngomong kasar, aku sudah pernah terima yang lebih kasar daripada itu. Tapi aku senang kalau kamu nggak bakal mengulanginya," pintanya. "Semua orang punya hati yang beda-beda."

Seongwoo mengangguk cepat-cepat. Dia teringat akan teman Daniel yang tadi sempat ada di depan, hendak bertanya. "Daniel..."

Baru ketika Daniel menatapnya Seongwoo ingat dia baru saja berjanji tidak akan mengorek hidup pribadi masing-masing. Seongwoo menutup mulut kembali. "Nggak jadi."

* * *

Seongwoo kebanyakan melamun waktu di kantin. Minhyun memandangnya aneh dan menyikut Jonghyun sambil bertanya, "Kenapa dia?" dan Jonghyun menjawab "Galau,"—Seongwoo dengar semuanya, tapi dia membiarkannya saja. Hingga Jaehwan yang diam anteng, ikutan bertanya, "Kenapa sih?"

"Kalau aku lihat teman serumahku berangkat kerja bareng seseorang sambil ketawa-tawa, lalu perutku rasanya dikocok," ujar Seongwoo tiba-tiba. "Itu masuk cemburu?"

"Jangan dijawab," kata Jonghyun pendek. "Biarin dia _stress_ sendiri."

Meja mereka ramai tawa kecuali tawanya Seongwoo. "Ini serius." kata Seongwoo merana.

Kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Seongwoo bangun lebih awal, bertemu dengan Daniel yang sudah siap-siap berangkat dari rumah. Woojin sedang mandi. Wajar, Daniel memang bangun pagi rutinitas mengantar Woojin sekolah. Tapi hari ini yang tugas mengantar Woojin itu Seongwoo.

"Ke kafe?" tanya Seongwoo menyambar gelas di meja makan, meneguk isinya rakus.

Daniel sedang makan roti sebagai sarapannya. Dia mengangguk, mulut sibuk mengunyah roti. "Hari ini aku yang jemput kan?"

Seongwoo balik mengangguk. "Dia hari ini pulang jam satu. Kalau kamu bisanya jemput siang nggak apa-apa, dia bisa ke penitipan. Kamu jemputnya di situ saja, tapi—"

"—jangan sore-sore," lanjut Daniel sambil tertawa. "Aku sudah hafal, kamu selalu bilang kalimat yang sama setiap kali aku ditugas menjemput atau mengantar Woojin ke sekolah, atau membelikan makanan."

"Lebih baik dari pada anakku nanti ditelantar." cetusnya bercanda.

Daniel ikut tertawa. "Coba lihat siapa yang berbicara. Yang pernah lupa jemput anaknya waktu dia masih umur empat tahun dari jam dua belas siang sampai jam tujuh."

"Enam lewat," koreksi Seongwoo, mukanya memerah padam karena malu. "Dan itu lagi masa _intern_ , alias masa jadi babunya _senior_. Aku disuruh kerja sampai lupa waktu."

Tiba-tiba percakapan mereka terputus karena ponsel Daniel berdering menandakan ada telepon masuk. Daniel mengangkatnya dan segera menjauh ke dapur untuk minta privasi. Seongwoo mencomot satu roti panggang dan berjalan ke ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi. Tak lama Daniel keluar dari dapur, menyandang tasnya dan mengangguk ke Seongwoo. "Aku pergi dulu, ada teman sudah menungguku."

Seongwoo mengangguk. Pintu apartemen terbuka dan Daniel tampak riang menyapa seseorang di depan rumah. Meski hanya sekilas, Seongwoo mengintip sebentar melalui pintu yang terbuka dari ruang tengah. Ada seseorang yang bukan Daniel. Seongwoo bisa menebaknya dengan sangat tepat, pasti orang yang bersama dengan Daniel kemarin-kemarin.

Dia jadi pahit sendiri.

Ke masa sekarang. Seongwoo tidak tahu apa yang lucu sehingga Minhyun tertawa seperti orang gila (anak kantor lain yang sedang makan mulai melihat dia ngeri), Jonghyun hanya nyengir saja dan Jaehwan terbatuk untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Minhyun selesai tertawa. "Waaah," katanya kepada Jonghyun di sebelah. "Memang benar katamu, dia ini pinter kelebihan begonya."

Seongwoo menggeplak kepalanya tanpa rasa maaf.

"Memang sih... jelas cemburu," kata Jaehwan pelan-pelan. Dia sengaja karena takut tersedak kalau tiba-tiba ketawa ditengah acara makannya. "Tapi kan kamu sendiri yang tahu itu cemburu dalam arti platonik atau cemburu dalam arti romantis."

Seongwoo menoleh ke Jonghyun, minta konsultasi. Tapi Jonghyun hanya menyeringai dan menolak memberikan jawaban. Artinya: urus saja sendiri, atau ngomong sana ke Daniel. Dasar jahat. Seongwoo janji nggak akan membelikan dia kopi lagi.

Gara-gara ngobrol hal itu, Seongwoo jadi teringat perbincangannya sama Jonghyun beberapa waktu lalu. Seongwoo pernah, pasti pernah mempertimbangkan cerita ke Daniel. Tapi apa haknya sekarang? Alangkah mudahnya cerita kalau Daniel masih suka sama dia, tapi perlu digaris bawahi sekarang Daniel punya pacar.

Seongwoo membenturkan jidat ke meja kubikelnya. Dia mendengar tawa Minhyun dari kejauhan. Ugh, semoga Minhyun nanti pulangnya keserimpet dan jatuh di depan banyak orang.

* * *

"Mau kuseduhkan teh nggak?" tawar Daniel suatu hari tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Seongwoo yang merogoh-rogoh mencari obat di lemari. Seongwoo berjengit berbalik. Nyaris saja kepala mereka bertabrak andai Daniel tidak mundur selangkah. "Santai saja reaksinya, belakangan ini kamu kayak lihat hantu kalau aku bicara."

"Ng—nggak usah. Makasih." jawab Seongwoo cepat, memalingkan badan.

Daniel memicingkan mata. Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan mendekati Seongwoo, mukanya curiga. "Kupikir masalahnya sudah selesai waktu kita bicarakan kemarin-kemarin."

"Memang sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Seongwoo ikutan bingung.

"Kamu jadi kagetan kalau aku datang." tunjuk Daniel, mendekati Seongwoo seolah dia Seongwoo itu bandit. "Kamu ngambekan."

Bukan bohong total sih. Seongwoo jadi ingin menunjukkan "Aku juga punya teman loh! Bukan cuma kamu doang yang punya teman!" di depan Daniel dengan memanfaatkan Jonghyun (nempel-nempel ketika sedang di depan Daniel dan pura-pura ngobrol sok asik), tapi Daniel terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Dia jadi kesal dengan Daniel, meski berbincang seperti biasa Seongwoo sekarang terbiasa menghindari Daniel secara sentuhan fisik dan lebih sering berjengitnya kalau dipanggil Daniel. Ini bukan yang pertama kali.

Daniel cepat juga nangkepnya, batin Seongwoo. Kemudian dia nyengir dengan cara yang paling canggung. "Cuma perasaan kamu, kali."

"Aku cuma pengen tahu masalahnya apa," kata Daniel. "Kalau kamu kasih tahu aku, semuanya jadi lebih mudah. Aku mengerti."

Seongwoo ingin bilang 'kayaknya aku suka kamu, deh' tapi lidahnya kelu. Yang jadi suara akhir malah suara yang super pelan dan terputus-putus. Daniel sudah punya pacar. Seongwoo harus ingat itu. Dia tidak ingin jadi PHO.

"Apa?" tanya Daniel, jelas nggak mendengarnya dengan baik. "Ngomong yang jelas."

"Duh, nggak jadi deh," kata Seongwoo, ketar-ketir ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar dan menendang selimut frustasi. Sayangnya Daniel lebih cepat menarik tangan Seongwoo dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Seongwoo. Sebenarnya niatnya baik, biasa-biasa saja. Dia hanya ingin Seongwoo mengatakannya lebih jelas, tepat di depan telinganya.

Kelebat masa lalu lebih kuat. Seongwoo tidak teriak—tapi dia mengeluarkan decitan ' _Jangan_!' mirip tikus sekarat dan mendorong Daniel sampai lelaki itu jatuh terperosok ke belakang.

Daniel kaget. Seongwoo juga kaget. Lebih condong ke takut lewat sorot matanya. Seongwoo menyambar botol obatnya dan lari ke kamar mengunci pintu menolak Daniel yang hendak menyusul.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- serprais yang diharapkan _smut_ , _fluff_ berakhir menjadi gerbang pintu masuk menuju _angst_. duarrrrr. maafkan... saya... tapi janji deh ini bakal jadi pintu masuknya mereka berdua mulai punya perasaan satu sama lain... atau malah bertepuk sebelah tangan hahahahaha ha ha ha... jangan bunuh aku. dan mulai besok ada _warning_ baru ya. sampai jumpa hari Rabu besok!


	6. vi

**warning**! boys' love. mentions of homophobic. single dad!Ong. a pinch of sexual harassment

* * *

"Seongwoo," panggil Daniel, sudah kesekian kalinya dia mengetuk pintu Seongwoo tanpa menyerah. "Seongwoo _hyeong_. Aku minta maaf."

Seongwoo bergelung di atas ranjang mengabaikan suara Daniel. Dia menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan bermain ponsel, berusaha mendistraksi diri sendiri. Sampai akhirnya suara Daniel menghilang total dan Seongwoo pikir Daniel sudah menyerah. Dia melepas _earphone_ dan memejamkan mata, mencoba menghapus segala pikiran rumit yang menghantui dirinya.

Mata Seongwoo panas dan dia mau menangis andai saja Daniel tidak mengetuk pintunya lagi. "Seongwoo hyeong. Aku sudah buatkan teh, aku taruh di depan kamar. Ambillah sebelum tehnya dingin. Aku akan masuk kamar, tidak akan kemana-mana atau mengintip." Kemudian hening sebentar, seolah-olah Daniel sedang merancang kalimat sebaik mungkin. "Aku minta maaf. Obat insomnianya diminum, _hyeong_."

Daniel sengaja menutup pintunya agak keras sebagai tanda dia sudah masuk kamar. Seongwoo menunggu beberapa menit sebelum dia membuka pintu kamar secelah. Gelas teh sudah diletakkan di sana. Seongwoo mengambilnya, cepat-cepat masuk lagi.

Gelas teh Daniel membantu meluruskan pikirannya. Seongwoo mendesah, menelan obat yang tadi diambilnya dari lemari. Dia kembali berbaring dan menutup mata.

 _"_ _Jangan," erang Seongwoo, tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lemah. Dia ingin menendang, meronta sekuat yang dia bisa tetapi yang dirasakan adalah kakinya gemetar seperti jeli. Lelaki asing itu menahan tubuhnya melawan sofa di pojokan ruangan gelap, suara dentum kencang membekap suara Seongwoo yang protes._

 _Lelaki itu bukannya menurut malah mendesah berat melihat Seongwoo yang meronta dalam usaha yang tidak berguna. "Jangan melawan," katanya, nafas berat. "Ikut saja permainannya. Kamu nggak bakal menyesal."_

 _Bibir lelaki itu secara paksa menangkup bibir Seongwoo. Seongwoo berteriak, menjerit dalam pikiran tetapi itu semua sia-sia, hanya keluar dalam deru nafas kencang. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Sementara, tangan lelaki itu menggerayangi wajah, telinga, leher, dadanya. Semakin lama semakin panas. Seongwoo jijik. Ingin lari._

Seongwoo bangun dengan nafas menderu dan tubuh penuh keringat. Dia mengecek jam untuk menemukan malam sudah lewat. Sekarang jam tujuh pagi. Seongwoo mengeluarkan nafas panik setengah lega, mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia bangun dan mengambil tenaga untuk membersihkan diri.

Ketika dia keluar Daniel ada di ruang makan sedang mengobrol ringan bersama Woojin. Seongwoo tidak ingin menarik perhatian, tetapi Daniel menangkap matanya di saat yang tepat.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Daniel sambil tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Woojin menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum mendapati mamanya telah bangun. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Seongwoo (dengan canggung) duduk di ruang makan bersama dengan keduanya. Dia beberapa kali melirik Daniel, tapi tampaknya Daniel tak ada niatan untuk berbicara dengannya secara privat untuk membahas hal yang tadi malam.

"Kami pergi dulu," kata Daniel dan Woojin kemudian, mereka sudah siap berangkat—sekolah untuk Woojin dan kuliah untuk Daniel.

Seongwoo kikuk menanggapi. "Hah? Oh.. Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

* * *

Jongyun menatapnya serius. " _Man_ , kamu mau peluk sebagai hiburan?"

"Hah? Nggak." jawab Seongwoo ngeri. "Aku cuma cerita minta pendapatmu. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku mimpi buruk soal itu," suaranya memelan, "Rasanya insomniaku akan tambah parah."

"Seongwoo," kata Jonghyun pelan. Nadanya serius, dan serius ini sebagian besar pasti pertanda buruk. "Jangan _stress_ sendirian, meskipun kamu sudah bagus sekali cerita ke aku—sebagian besar aku lebih mendukung kalau kamu ceritanya ke Daniel. Daniel—" Jonghyun berhenti dan mengerutkan alis untuk berpikir harus melanjutkan dengan kalimat apa, "Daniel lebih pro."

Itu kedengaran konyol. Seongwoo menyeringai lemah, "Karena dia gay?"

"Bukan. Karena dia suka sama kamu."

"Kukira aku sudah cerita kalau dia bawa pulang pacarnya ke depan rumahku dan berangkat kerja bareng pacarnya." kata Seongwoo pahit.

Jonghyun mengangkat alis. "Aku tahu. Tapi kamu kalo cerita ke aku pun aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak. Aku tidak bisa membantumu kalau masalahnya pribadi seperti ini. Andai kau punya pacar..." kalimatnya menggantung untuk menyediakan tempat bagi Seongwoo berpikir sendiri.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu pembicaraan ini ke arah mana." ujar Seongwoo keki. "Hanya saja sebagai seorang laki-laki, seandainya aku punya pacar pun aku lebih merasa malu daripada lega menceritakan itu kepada pacarku yang perempuan."

"Makanya aku bilang kamu ceritanya ke Daniel."

Seongwoo mengerang frustasi.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian Daniel pulang dengan muka masam. Dia mengucapkan salam kilat dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, suara kunci pintu terdengar. Seongwoo dan Woojin saling berpandangan, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sementara itu, suara bel tedengar dari luar. Ada seseorang yang bertamu. Seongwoo tidak ingat ada temannya yang berencana datang hari ini. Ataupun Woojin.

"Jangan dibukakan," kata Daniel, sudah berganti baju dan keluar dari kamarnya. Seongwoo lantas berhenti dari kegiatannya hendak membukakan pintu. "Biarkan saja. Nanti dia pulang sendiri."

Seongwoo langsung dapat maksud dari perkataan Daniel. Sepertinya ini hal yang serius, batinnya. "Woojin, kamu ke kamar dulu," perintah Seongwoo pelan. Sebaiknya Woojin tidak perlu tahu. Woojin merengek, penasaran dan masih ingin menonton televisi. Tapi akhirnya dia menurut karena dia juga merasakan aura yang serius dari keduanya.

"Jangan dibukakan, kubilang," kata Daniel keras ketika Seongwoo berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak boleh aku melihat siapa yang hendak bertamu?" tanya Seongwoo acuh. Dia menekan tombol monitor pintu depan dan mengerutkan alis melihat sosok yang sedang menunggu di depan. Seongwoo terperanjat. "Daniel," peringatnya kepada lelaki yang sedang duduk di sofa membenamkan muka ke tangan. "Itu ayahmu."

Seongwoo ingat sosok itu. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Daniel berteriak-teriak marah, melempar antingnya dan dipukul oleh lelaki yang sekarang berdiri di depan rumahnya. "Kamu tahu sendiri urusannya begitu," ujar Daniel frustasi. "Aku nggak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Dan kamu akan membiarkannya menunggu sepanjang malam di cuaca dingin?" tanya Seongwoo, suaranya melembut.

"Mana aku peduli," sambar Daniel kasar. "Kamu boleh menganggapku anak durhaka, tapi aku tidak akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri—dia sendiri yang bilang dia tidak akan bertemu denganku sebelum aku memohon maaf sambil berlutut atas sesuatu yang sepenuhnya bukan urusan dia. Tidak _akan_."

Itu kasar sekali. "Daniel—" Seongwoo terpotong karena dia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat, Woojin masih ada di kamarnya dan dia tidak mau membuat keributan. Seongwoo menghela nafas, "—baiklah, ini sepenuhnya urusanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau dituntut menelantarkan seorang pria paruh baya hingga dia menderita hipotermia. Kamu pilih sendiri, mau aku yang 'mengusirnya' secara halus atau kamu sendiri?"

Daniel masih emosi. Dia akhirnya membiarkan Seongwoo berjalan membuka pintu dan menatap pintu ditutup dari luar.

Pria itu—diketahui sebagai ayahnya Daniel—terkejut melihat Seongwoo keluar dari apartemen. "Halo—selamat malam. Aku mencari anak yang tinggal di sini. Namanya Daniel Kang."

Seongwoo tersenyum tipis minta maaf. "Daniel tidak ingin dikunjungi, saya minta maaf atas perilakunya. Sebaiknya bapak pulang sebelum keburu malam, esok hari Daniel masih ada di sini. Bapak bisa mengunjunginya lain kali kalau kepala anak itu sudah dingin benar."

"Oh..." pria itu, tuan Kang terlihat kecewa. "Kalau begitu—boleh aku tahu di mana anak itu bekerja sekarang? Aku mengunjungi kampusnya tapi dia tak pernah muncul."

"Saya percaya lebih baik Daniel sendiri yang memberitahunya dan bukan lewat saya, pak." kata Seongwoo sopan.

Tuan Kang terlihat kecewa lagi. "Oh—kalau begitu, apakah aku boleh tahu hubunganmu dengan Daniel, nak? Apakah kamu tinggal bersama dengannya di sini? Bolehkah aku tahu di mana kamu bekerja?"

"Kami kenalan," jawab Seongwoo pendek. Kemudian dia menyebutkan perusahaan tempat dia bekerja sekarang.

"Kalau begitu... baiklah. Mungkin kamu benar adanya, aku pulang dulu sebelum terlalu malam." Tuan Kang pamit kemudian. Seongwoo membungkuk salam, tetap di luar melihat punggung Tuan Kang yang berjalan menuju lift. Dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya bertemu dengan Daniel yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Monitor pintu masih menyala. Rupanya Daniel menguping.

"Aku tidak mau masalah ini buntutnya panjang," kata Seongwoo kemudian. "Selesaikan dengan cepat dan dewasa. Lucu melihatmu bertingkah seperti anak-anak."

Daniel diam saja dan mengangguk menurut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Tuan Kang tidak menunggu di depan rumah, tetapi Seongwoo langsung dihampiri secara pribadi ketika dia baru saja masuk ke kantor pagi harinya. Minhyun yang sedang jalan bareng dia mengangguk, "Nanti aku bilangkan ke Jonghyun. Tapi kamu harus kembali sebelum jam setengah sembilan. Ada bahasan baru, kamu ditunjuk jadi asisten rapat."

Seongwoo mengangguk, melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang jam setengah delapan. Seongwoo tidak mau jauh-jauh dari kantor karena waktunya mepet, akhirnya mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan di kafeteria kantor.

"Begini, nak... karena waktumu sedikit aku akan langsung saja. Jangan takut menjawab jujur karena aku tidak ada niatan buruk, aku hanya ingin berbincang ringan." kata Tuan Kang pelan. "Kamu pacaran dengan anakku?"

Sejujurnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal—Seongwoo teringat betapa kasarnya Daniel dipukul hingga lelaki itu tersungkur tiga tahun silam—sehingga dia merinding mendengar pertanyaan Tuan Kang. Dia cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, pak. Dia hanya teman serumahku."

"Begini," kata Tuan Kang. "Sepertinya Daniel sudah menceritakan masalahnya, ya. Aku tak akan banyak bicara," Seongwoo telaten mendengarkan Tuan Kang. Raut muka Tuan Kang campur aduk—lelah, sedih, bersalah, dan masih banyak lagi. "Aku ingin Daniel tahu betapa menyesalnya aku telah bersikap kasar padanya dulu. Aku tidak akan meminta lebih, tapi alangkah senangnya kalau kamu mau menyampaikan pesan singkatku padanya, nak."

"Bilang padanya," ujar Tuan Kang, "Aku minta maaf."

Setelah itu Tuan Kang pamit pergi. Seongwoo bertemu dengan Jonghyun dan menceritakan semuanya kepada sang teman. Jonghyun manggut-manggut.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengejekmu bertemu dengan calon mertua, tapi tidak jadi." kata Jonghyun sambil tertawa. Tawa itu tak lama, Jonghyun kembali serius kemudian menatap muka Seongwoo. "Kamu jadi teringat ayahmu, ya?"

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Aku belum pulang ke rumah tiga tahun ini."

Jonghyun diam saja karena tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan. Dia menepuk pundak Seongwoo, menghiburnya tanpa berkata apapun karena Jonghyun paling mengerti kondisi Seongwoo saat ini. "Coba telepon ibumu sesekali." sarannya setelah beberapa menit mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Seongwoo mengangguk lagi. "Terima kasih, Hyun."

Momen itu akan sangat mengharukan andai Minhyun tidak lewat sambil berkata, "Belahan pantat, eh, belahan jiwa maksudnya."

* * *

Rencana Seongwoo untuk mengobrol dengan Daniel segera dilaksanakan secepatnya. Daniel pulang, Seongwoo cepat-cepat menyambar, "Ngobrol, yuk."

Daniel menatapnya lama. Kemudian lelaki itu mengangguk. "Setelah aku mandi."

Seongwoo sengaja menyeduhkan teh lebih dulu. Daniel keluar dari kamar mandi, manik matanya mencari Woojin. "Kemana bocah itu, Woojin?"

"Dia sedang tidur," jawab Seongwoo cepat. "Dia kecapekan. Nanti kubangunkan sebelum makan malam."

Daniel mengangguk mengerti. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik kursi meja makan, duduk di hadapan Seongwoo. Dia menyesap teh buatan Seongwoo. Daniel menggumam, "Jago juga kamu menyeduh teh."

Seongwoo ingin menyombong tetapi tidak jadi melihat mukanya Daniel tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda. Sepertinya Daniel sudah tahu kalau mereka akan bicara serius. "Kenapa mukamu serius banget," kata Seongwoo sengaja, "Aku cuma ingin mengobrol saja."

"Kamu mau tahu alasannya kenapa aku serius?" tanya Daniel. Dia tertawa kecil, mengaduk-aduk gelas teh, "Sekarang kalau kita ngobrol pasti dipicu karena kita ada masalah, atau salah satu dari kita ada maunya dibalik itu." katanya, "Aku tahu kenapa. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, aku nggak akan bilang aku suka padamu sama sekali."

Kata itu membebani Seongwoo. Niatnya untuk membicarakan masalah ayah Daniel menguap begitu saja. "Makanya, bukannya sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengobrol mengenai hal-hal yang lebih ringan?" tanya Seongwoo.

Daniel menatapnya. "Bagaimana kerjamu di hotel?"

"Sudah selesai sampai minggu depan," jawab Seongwoo, kembali mendesah mengingat tumpukan dokumen rapat di atas meja kantornya. "Kami tinggal serahkan desain rancangan kami di rapat akhir."

"Baguslah," kata Daniel. "Artinya tidak ada lagi gabrag-gubrug di kamarmu karena kamu pusing membuat presentasi rapat."

"Kamu mendengarnya?" tanya Seongwoo malu. Dia memang akhir-akhir ini sering bergadang untuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Kau tahu, Seongwoo ditunjuk jadi asisten rapat, jadi dia mesti mengurus presentasi dan diserahkan ke atasannya untuk direvisi lagi dan lagi. Itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi, Seongwoo kebiasaan melempar diri (karena tidak berani melempar laptop) ke ranjang berulang-ulang hingga menimbulkan suara keras, tapi dia tak tahu akan terdengar sampai ke sebelah.

"Lumayan," komentar Daniel sambil tertawa. "Kencang sekali suaranya. Ketika aku baru mau tertidur— _brug_!" katanya mengimitasi suara Seongwoo melompat.

"Maaf," kata Seongwoo. "Kamu tahulah, kadang-kadang orang ganteng punya masalahnya sendiri."

Daniel memasang muka seperti ingin muntah sekaligus tertawa geli. Seongwoo ikut tersenyum. "Kamu juga," katanya, "Bagaimana kerjamu di kafe? Kuliah?"

"Aku jadi _senior_ ," kata Daniel riang, menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya sebagai tanda senang. Dia tertawa. "Sebenarnya bukan _senior_ , sih. Tapi ada anak baru yang direkrut di kafe, sepupu kecil temanku—pemilik kafenya. Dia minta aku yang ajari anak baru itu."

"Nanti kamu ada rencana apa setelah kuliah, Dan?" tanya Seongwoo ingat Daniel sedang di tahun terakhir studinya.

"Belum tahu," kata Daniel mengangkat bahu, "Banyak yang bilang aku sebaiknya kerja di taman kanak, tapi belum ada yang pasti."

Seongwoo mengangguk. Mereka terus berbincang hingga sudah nyaris waktunya makan malam. Sebelum Daniel bangkit untuk menelepon kedai bibi Jang—menu makan malam mereka hari ini, dia menyempatkan berbicara, "Aku senang kamu mau berusaha bicara denganku, Ong."

Itu panggilan sayang baru. Biasanya Seongwoo hanya dipanggil namanya atau embel-embel _hyeong_. Seongwoo mencoba tersenyum ringan menanggapinya, tetapi dia jadi senang sendiri. Seongwoo mencoba untuk tidak senang berlebih, tapi dadanya berdebar dan tubuhnya panas dingin. Mungkin dia benar-benar suka pada Daniel.

Sepertinya dia masih belum bisa mengalahkan masa lalunya. Baru saja Seongwoo berpikir seperti itu, kelebat adegan tangan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya lewat. Seongwoo menepis bayangan itu bersama dengan kemungkinan kalau dia suka Daniel.

Waktunya untuk membangunkan Woojin.

* * *

Seongwoo pulang malam hari itu. Diadakan acara makan malam di perusahaannya, sehingga Daniel kedapatan tugas mengurus Woojin di rumah. Dia melirik jam tangannya, jam sembilan malam, Woojin harusnya sudah tidur jam segini. Seongwoo hanya ingin pulang dan istirahat karena dia super letih hari itu, tapi lagi-lagi lorong depan apartemennya dipenuhi dua orang.

Pecah juga akhirnya perdebatan Daniel dengan ayahnya setelah mereka main kucing dan tikus selama berhari-hari. Persis prediksi Jonghyun, mereka saling berteriak seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, bedanya suaranya jauh lebih kentara di lorong yang sempit. Seongwoo tidak mau dimarahi tetangga karena membuat keributan. Dia mendesah lelah. Lagi-lagi, Daniel membuat masalah. Sudah berapa kali Seongwoo mengingatkan untuk menyelesaikannya secara dewasa?

"Berhenti datang lagi ke sini, kau membuatku terganggu!" kata Daniel marah, suaranya terdengar sampai penghujung lorong.

"Daniel, aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar," ujar Tuan Kang sama keras kepalanya. "Tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu, aku bisa pergi sendiri tanpa kau teriaki!"

"Maka pergilah!" bentak Daniel, dialek Busannya keluar seperti kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali dia marah atau kehilangan kendali.

Seongwoo menarik kerahnya ke belakang. Daniel kaget dan hendak membentaknya, tapi tidak jadi begitu mengenali wajah Seongwoo. Dia membuang muka, menepis tangan Seongwoo. "Kamu tunggu di luar," kata Seongwoo tegas, "Jangan masuk sebelum kuperintahkan untuk masuk."

Seongwoo mengantar tuan Kang ke depan lift apartemen dan mendesah berat. "Aku—"

"Aku minta maaf, nak," potong tuan Kang, raut mukanya sedih luar biasa, "Aku akan langsung pulang. Rupanya aku salah memilih waktu untuk menemui Daniel. Jangan terlalu benci anak itu, dia memang suka lepas emosi bila sedang _stress_. Dan jangan kau usir dia, dia tak punya apapun atau kemanapun untuk pulang."

Saat itu lift datang dan tuan Kang berbalik masuk menuju lift. Dia mengangguk kepada Seongwoo pamit sambil mengulas senyum sedih. Pintu lift tertutup.

Seongwoo berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke lorong apartemen, menemui Daniel yang menurut berdiri bersandar di depan pintu masuk menunggunya dengan muka menunduk masih kalut emosi. "Lihat aku," sambar Seongwoo sesaat dia berdiri di dekat Daniel, "Katakan padaku, apa aku pernah mengizinkan membuat keributan di depan rumahku? Malam-malam, sebagai catatan tambahan?"

"Dia yang datang duluan ke sini dan tidak mau pergi," balas Daniel tajam.

" _Dia, dia, dia_ ," kata Seongwoo nadanya naik karena lama-lama lelaki itu mulai lelah, "Beliau ayahmu, Daniel, tidak bisakah kamu bersikap lebih sopan kepadanya? Sepanjang hari, sepanjang minggu ketika kau mengalamatkan ayahmu _'dia, dia, dia'_ , itu tidak sopan."

Daniel tersenyum. Tertawa pelan sarkatis. "Benar, dia ayahku. Aku harus hormat pada seseorang yang menendangku dari rumah karena anaknya seorang GAY! Menyeretku paksa jauh-jauh ke Korea dari Kanada hanya karena aku pacaran dengan _laki-laki_?"

"Itu tidak mengubah fakta beliau ayahmu," jawab Seongwoo cepat.

"Dan tidak mengubah fakta dia memaki—memukul—mengusirku dari rumah!" seru Daniel, kalap dan frustasi. Mendengarnya, Seongwoo ikutan emosi sendiri.

"Seriusan," kata Seongwoo, "Apa sih susahnya memaafkan?!"

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Seongwoo," ujar Daniel, suaranya makin menipis karena emosi. "Aku hidup menggelandang selama tiga tahun. Kuulangi, tiga tahun. Selama itu aku berkerja paruh waktu bolak-balik—kerja kuli, pontang-panting mencari tempat tinggal dan uang untuk kuliah—untuk makan—untuk bertahan hidup. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkanku langsung mau bertemu dengannya seperti orang bodoh selama penderitaanku itu, ya kan?"

Seongwoo mengusak rambutnya frustasi. "Kamu pengecut, Daniel." Seongwoo ingin menangis karena dia begitu rindu dengan ayahnya, seberapa dingin perlakuan ayahnya kepada dirinya sendiri, Seongwoo ingin bertemu. Dan di sini Daniel, ayahnya kembali, anak itu dengan bodoh menolak segala penyesalan ayahnya. "Dasar pengecut. Kamu pengecut—kamu bahkan tidak mengerti perasaan—" suaranya tercekat.

"Kamulah yang pengecut, kamu tidak berani pulang, menggeliat takut bertemu keluargamu hanya karena _MASALAH ANAK KECIL_!" Daniel seperti orang kalap. Dia berbalik memunggungi Seongwoo, mengacak rambut. " _Argh_! Dasar bego."

Itu tidak sopan. Amat sangat kasar. Seongwoo menarik bahu Daniel dan menonjoknya keras di muka. Barangkali Daniel bisa sadar sedikit. Tatapan Seongwoo dingin kepada Daniel yang tersungkur di lorong apartemen.

"Jangan _pernah_ masuk sebelum kau mendinginkan kepalamu."

Pintu apartemen dikunci.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

\- pukulan _angst_ lagi. maaf ya hahahahaha astaga tapi aku janji kok pait-pait gini akhirnya ada buahnya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) daaan di sini udah bisa ketebak ya lewat _warning_ dan beberapa cuplikan masa lalunya ong. yep, dia kena pelecehan seksual. udah jelas dong kenapa dia _denial_ sama perasaannya Danik?

\- awalnya hari ini sekalian aku mau _publish_ cerita jinseob yang ngegaet sekaligus latar indo dan _hybrid_. tapi kemaren kepala aku senat-senut banget jadi ngga bisa lanjut nulis ;;;;; aku usahain hari ini dikebut jadi bisa _publish_ secepat mungkin. tolong nantikan ya~


	7. vii

**warning**! boys' love. mentions of homophobic, sexual harassment. single dad!Ong.

* * *

Jam berdetak pelan. Ruang tengah sunyi senyap, Seongwoo duduk terpuruk di sofa membenamkan muka. Dia tidak menangis. Dia tidak ingin menangis. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menjadi seperti ini, dia tidak ingin mencari tahu lagi. Seongwoo menunggu. Satu jam, dua jam, hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari—Seongwoo tidak bergerak barang selangkahpun dari ruang tengah.

Akhirnya dia bangkit, membuka kunci pintu pelan-pelan dan membuka pintu. Daniel duduk melipat lutut di samping pintu, tidak berani menoleh kepada Seongwoo. Bibirnya pucat dan badannya keringatan, hasil kerja suhu labil malam musim panas. Seongwoo merasa sakit hati karena Daniel malah menunggu pintu dibukakan. Seperti kata Tuan Kang, anak itu tidak punya rumah untuk pulang selain rumahnya.

"Masuk."

Daniel akhirnya mendongak. Menatap Seongwoo dengan pandangan kosong. Anak itu bangkit perlahan, melewati sosok Seongwoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia berdiri kaku di ruang tengah, menunggu Seongwoo menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Seongwoo juga berdiri diam. Konyol karena mereka saling menunggu salah satu untuk berbicara.

Akhirnya Daniel berbicara duluan, "Aku boleh mandi?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mandi di kamarku, kamu akan ganggu Woojin tidur kalau mandi di luar." kata Seongwoo pendek. Dari jawaban itu, Daniel mengangguk pelan. Dia mengambil handuk dari rak jemuran dan berjalan ke kamar Seongwoo. Seongwoo mengikuti dari belakang, berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia bermain ponsel seraya mendengarkan suara deras air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Bukannya Seongwoo memperhatikan. Bukan sama sekali. Suara air itu berhenti, tetapi sudah nyaris sepuluh menit dan Daniel tidak kian keluar. Lama-lama Seongwoo panik, jangan-jangan anak itu berniat tidur di kamar mandi? Atau yang lebih parah, melukai dirinya sendiri? Buru-buru, Seongwoo bangun tapi dia kembali ragu. Gengsi mengetuk pintu. Seongwoo mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar mandi. Lima menit lagi. Baiklah, lima menit lagi kalau Daniel belum keluar, dia akan ketuk pintu.

Empat menit berlalu. Akhirnya Seongwoo benar-benar panik, tidak ada suara apapun di dalam kamar mandi (Seongwoo nggak menguping _kok_ ) dan akhirnya mengetuk pintu pelan. "Daniel," panggilnya. "Daniel."

Terdengar suara kunci dan pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Uap air panas menyeruak keluar bersama dengan Daniel. Pipinya merah menandakan dia mandi air panas dalam waktu lama. Seongwoo biasanya marah karena tagihan air akan meningkat pesat, tapi kali ini dia diam memperhatikan. Sudut bibir Daniel terluka, di sekitar pipinya tercoreng memar yang sudah mulai membiru.

"Tu... tunggu di sini," kata Seongwoo cepat. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Kamu ambil kotak P3K di dapur lalu kembali lagi ke sini."

Seongwoo kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi cepat. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ke kamar mandi sih. Jadi Seongwoo tunggu beberapa menit (supaya tidak ketahuan dia awalnya tidak ada niat ke kamar mandi) sebelum keluar lagi. Daniel sudah duduk di lantai dengan kotak P3K di dekatnya. Sebenarnya ada kursi, tapi Seongwoo inisiatif duduk bersila di depan Daniel dan membuka kotak P3K.

"Lihat aku," perintah Seongwoo, jarinya penuh dengan salep untuk memar. Seongwoo mengoleskannya hati-hati. Dia beralih lagi, mengaplikasikan krim antiseptik kepada sudut bibir Daniel. "Jangan bertanya-tanya," gumamnya pelan. Dia masih fokus mengoleskan krim. "Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas lukamu, aku berhak menyembuhkannya."

Hening karena Daniel tidak bisa menjawab—tidak ketika Seongwoo sedang menyembuhkan bibirnya. Sesaat lelaki itu sudah siap meninggalkan kamar setelah acara penanganan-pertama-pada-luka-dengan-canggung itu selesai. Seongwoo bisa saja kedapatan waktu untuk mencegah Daniel, "Mau ke mana?"

Daniel menoleh. Tatapannya kosong dan Seongwoo tidak suka itu. Daniel seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang buruk dilemparkan kepadanya, "Haruskah aku tidur di sauna?" tanya lelaki itu pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Seongwoo terkejut, tidak ada maksud mengusir, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Bolehkah aku tidur di kamarku?" tanya Daniel lagi, suaranya jauh lebih pelan. Seongwoo sangat benci karena Daniel seolah memprediksi bahwa Seongwoo akan mengusirnya kembali ke sofa—lebih benci lagi fakta bahwa dia yang membuat Daniel berpikir seperti itu.

"Tidak," jawab Seongwoo pelan, "Kamu tidur di sini."

Sesaat kemudian seluruh apartemen gelap gulita, Seongwoo dan Daniel bergelung canggung di satu ranjang, di bawah satu selimut. Daniel tidak protes maupun terkejut, menurut saja ketika Seongwoo berbaring menghadapnya. Seongwoo hanya berharap Daniel tidak berpikir bahwa Seongwoo sengaja berbaik hati karena esoknya dia akan ditendang keluar. Seongwoo berharap Daniel tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

"Maaf," kata Seongwoo pelan. "Kamu terluka."

"Aku berhak menerimanya," jawab Daniel, "Barangkali kamu yang lebih sakit hati karena perkataanku."

Seongwoo berdeham. "Soal ayahmu," mulainya, tapi Daniel keburu memotong, "Aku ingin membicarakannya lain kali. Besok, lusa, tapi jangan sekarang." akhirnya Seongwoo mengalah, mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah," katanya final, mengumpulkan keberanian, "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Daniel tidak menjawab tetapi tangannya bergerak untuk membawa tubuh mereka bergelung lebih dekat. Daniel bergelung memberanikan diri memeluk pinggang Seongwoo membenamkan muka ke dadanya, dan Seongwoo memeluk kepala Daniel seolah-olah Daniel adalah boneka beruang berukuran super besar. Sambil memeluknya, Seongwoo berpikir kepada dirinya sendiri, _benar_. _Mungkin ini waktunya untuk mengakui diri_ , Seongwoo mengeratkan pelukan. _Aku memang suka Daniel_.

Baru kali itu saja otak dan hatinya mau berkompromi.

(Daniel malam itu tubuhnya menggigil, lebih mirip terisak, dan Seongwoo merasa semakin bersalah karena sudah menendangnya keluar. Seongwoo mulai meletakkan dirinya di posisi Daniel dan membayangkan betapa besar rasa takut Daniel setelah pengalaman sebelumnya diusir keluar dari rumah.)

((Itu pertama kalinya Daniel menangis secara sepengetahuan Seongwoo.))

(((Seongwoo pura-pura tidak tahu dan pura-pura tidak ikut menangis juga.)))

* * *

Keesokan harinya Seongwoo terbangun karena ada seseorang yang menarik selimutnya dari belakang. Woojin menatap ragu-ragu dan mengintip ke belakang tubuh Seongwoo, tempat Daniel bergelung—masih tidur lelap. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Seongwoo mengantuk.

"Hari ini kan Woojin mau menginap di rumah Daehwi," kata Woojin. "Mama nggak bangun-bangun, jadi Woojin bangunkan."

Oh. Ohh! Seongwoo lantas bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan turun dari ranjang. "Maaf sayang, mama ketiduran. Kamu makan sereal dulu saja, mama mandi dulu. Kamu bisa ambil serealnya di lemari, kan?"

Woojin mengangguk. Anak itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia menarik celana piyama Seongwoo pelan, melirik Daniel. "Kak Dan sakit, ma?" tanyanya pelan. "Kak Dan tidur di kamar mama?"

"Bukan begitu... sebenarnya kak Dan nggak enak badan, jadi dia minta tidur bareng mama." jelas Seongwoo, tak sepenuhnya benar dan tak sepenuhnya salah. "Jadi kamu jangan berisik, oke. Kak Dan masih butuh tidur. Kemarin dia tidur larut." Woojin mengangguk mengerti. Anak itu tak banyak bertanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Seongwoo. Seongwoo lega. Akan sulit menjelaskannya kepada Woojin.

Seongwoo turun ke ruang tengah dan tersenyum melihat Woojin sudah anteng memakan sereal di depan televisi. "Kamu sudah membereskan baju untuk menginap, Jin?"

Woojin mengangguk, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. "Sudah, tasnya ada di kamar."

Dengan begitu Seongwoo masuk lagi ke kamar Woojin, menemukan tas ransel dengan baju yang diusel-usel berantakan di dalamnya. Seongwoo tertawa pelan di bawah nafasnya, apa yang dia harapkan dari anak kelas dua SD? Dengan telaten lelaki itu mengeluarkan satu persatu baju dan melipatnya rapi untuk dimasukkan ke dalam ransel seperti semula. Dia menyelipkan sikat gigi dan segala keperluan mandi Woojin di tas kecil yang berbeda. Kemudian lelaki itu turun lagi membawa tasnya.

"Semua keperluan mandi sudah aku taruh di tas kecil ini, oke, pakaianmu semuanya ada di tas ransel." kata Seongwoo meletakkan tasnya di sofa. "Di mana, Woojin?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Di tas kecil, ma." jawab anak itu. Tatapannya masih lekat kepada televisi. "Bajunya di tas ransel." tambah Woojin.

Seongwoo selesai mengepak barang dan memastikan. Dia bangkit (lagi), berjalan menuju dapur. Seongwoo mengeluarkan lauk sederhana dari kulkas, menyiapkan nasi dan menggoreng telur. Ketika waktu sudah pukul sembilan, sarapan ditata rapi di meja makan. Woojin menghampiri meja makan, "Mama, boleh aku minta telurnya sedikit?"

Piring disodorkan di depan Woojin dan Seongwoo meletakkan beberapa potong telur gulung di piringnya. Saat itu pintu kamar Seongwoo terbuka. Daniel keluar dengan tampang mengantuk setengah bingung—jelas baru bangun. Seongwoo menyapa, "Selamat pagi."

Daniel duduk di kursi meja makan. Matanya menyipit ngantuk, belum bangun benar. Seongwoo meletakkan mangkuk nasi di depannya, seiring dengan sumpit dan sendok tanpa berbicara. Lelaki itu sendiri meletakkan dirinya di samping Daniel dan menatap Woojin, "Kamu menginap di rumah Daehwi sampai hari apa, Jin?"

Ujian kenaikan kelas Woojin sudah semakin dekat. Woojin diundang menginap di rumah temannya berhubung sekolah mereka sedang libur ujian kelas enam. Seongwoo tak keberatan. Woojin menghabiskan potongan telur gulung terakhirnya, "Dua hari, ma. Sampai lusa."

"Baiklah, kamu telepon kalau kamu mau dijemput. Minta tolong sama mamanya Daehwi." kata Seongwoo. Dia melanjutkan, "Mau berangkat sekarang?"

Woojin mengangguk semangat. Seongwoo kemudian membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan mereka, menumpuknya di wastafel sambil membuat catatan mental—bahwa dia akan mencucinya nanti. Dia menghilang di ambang pintu kamarnya untuk ganti baju, turun lagi menggunakan baju kasual yang nyaman. "Ayo," ajaknya membantu membawa tas ransel Woojin. "Pamit dulu sama kak Dan, Jin."

"Kak," kata Woojin. "Aku pergi."

Seongwoo menatap Daniel yang masih makan. "Kami pergi dulu."

Daniel mengangguk.

* * *

Daniel yang awalnya bergelung nyaman di sofa segera berdiri (secara terburu-buru dan mengaduh karena kakinya terpelantuk meja) ketika Seongwoo pulang. Seongwoo mengangguk pelan kepada salam yang diberikan Daniel. Daniel terus berdiri. Seongwoo meliriknya penasaran.

"Um... aku, haruskah aku keluar?" tanya Daniel gugup.

Seongwoo meletakkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya di meja ruang makan dan mencuci tangan, "Kenapa kamu selalu berpikir kamu akan diusir? Aku tahu kamu punya pengalaman diusir dari rumah, tapi sekarang pengalamannya berbeda dan aku nggak bakal ngusir kamu." katanya panjang lebar. "Biasa saja," tambahnya.

Lengan Seongwoo ditahan ketika dia baru saja beranjak dari dapur hendak ke kamarnya. Daniel dengan tatapan mata yakin dan lelah, "Seongwoo," katanya pelan, "Tidakkah kamu merasa ada hal yang perlu dibereskan? Aku berharap... semoga hari ini semua yang membendung dapat diselesaikan dengan berbicara. Kepalaku sudah dingin betul. Tidakkah kau mau berbicara denganku?"

Kemudian Daniel langsung melangkah mundur dan melepas pegangannya. Dia tak ingin membebani Seongwoo seperti kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu. Lelaki itu ingin bersikeras tapi tak ingin menjadi terlalu agresif, batin Seongwoo, dan itu sebenarnya gagal total di mata Seongwoo. Seongwoo menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan. Baiklah.

Pintu kamar Seongwoo ditutup. Seongwoo duduk di pinggir ranjang. Daniel menggeret kursi kerjanya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Seongwoo. "Mari kita mulai," kata Daniel pelan. "Kenapa saat itu kamu marah ketika aku menarik tanganmu?"

Lidah Seongwoo kelu dan matanya panas. Dia tidak pernah suka membicarakan hal itu di depan orang lain. Kepada Jonghyun sekalipun—Seongwoo harus berusaha melawan cekokan yang terasa di tenggorokan dan menghabiskan tissue banyak. Daniel menyadarinya, lelaki itu melembutkan ekspresinya, "Haruskah kita mulai dari topik yang lain?" tanyanya pelan.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku bisa." kata Seongwoo serak. Susah payah dia berbicara, "Aku pernah jadi korban pelecehan. Cowok."

Ekspresi Daniel terkejut. Seongwoo meremat tangannya dan melanjutkan, "Aku nekat sendirian ke klub setelah pernikahan nuna dan mabuk berat di sana. Tak ada siapapun, aku tergolek loyo di sofa paling ujung. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang datang. Aku digerayangi. Dicium sepuasnya, tak peduli seberapa keras aku berontak. Tubuhku masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol."

"Aku pingsan. Bangun keesokan harinya di rumah dengan baju berganti, tapi kepala seperti ketindihan satu ton. Ayahku marah besar. Bukan karena aku anak tersayangnya jadi korban kriminal, tapi karena aku jadi korban pelecehan _laki-laki_. Ayah menganggap itu menjijikkan." jelasnya pelan, "Katanya aku dibawa pulang oleh Jonghyun dalam kondisi pingsan di karaoke privat klub itu, pemiliknya yang menelepon melalui ponselku. Aku ditemukan dalam kondisi setengah telanjang, dan celana nyaris tanggal,"

Kini Seongwoo benar-benar kesulitan berbicara. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat aku mengingat kali aku dicium... digerayangi... aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus-terusan mimpi soal itu. Aku berkali-kali mengecek kebersihanku di rumah sakit."

Seongwoo yang tadinya menunduk mendongak. Daniel merasa hatinya diperas melihat ekspresi Seongwoo yang begitu ketakutan. "Kalau kamu bertanya kenapa aku menerima dirimu dalam rumahku, itu awalnya sangat egois. Ingatkah? Kamu membawaku pulang ke rumah ketika aku mabuk. Aku takut, tapi aku sadar kamu tidak menyentuh sebagianpun dari tubuhku. Aku ingin menyembuhkan diri dengan adanya kamu diantara hidupku. Awal-awal aku sangat ketakutan sehingga insomniaku memburuk, tetapi kamu membuatkan teh untuk meredakannya. Kamu sukses membuat insomnia itu melemah. Sampai kamu bilang kamu suka aku—"

Daniel memotong suaranya pelan. "Aku membuatnya parah lagi."

Seongwoo mengangguk pelan. "Dan kamu harus sekali menarik tanganku dengan paksa dan mendekatkan wajahmu—itu membuatku semakin teringat dengannya."

"Aku minta maaf," kata Daniel pelan. "Aku tidak pengertian saat itu,"

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Seongwoo lemah. "Bukan salah kamu. Kamu nggak tahu. Itu wajar. Sekarang giliranku," katanya, "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kamu pernah suka aku."

Butuh beberapa menit. Daniel memikir serius hingga keningnya berkerut, mengusap belakang kepalanya mencoba merancang kalimat yang baik. Hingga akhirnya dia mendecakkan bibirnya, menatap Seongwoo. "Kamu mirip mantanku."

"Bukan, bukan luarnya," kata Daniel cepat-cepat melihat wajah tersinggung Seongwoo. "Kamu seorang ayah—mama—tunggal. Kamu punya sikap yang dewasa, kamu tahu bagaimana caranya menangani anak kecil dan kamu berteman denganku tanpa ragu-ragu," ujarnya. "Meskipun awalnya ada motif, tapi kamu sungguh bisa membuatku merasa nyaman meski kita baru kenal dalam jangka waktu singkat. Di beberapa waktu kamu juga bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat _bossy_ ,"

Mata Daniel menerawang, "Kadang-kadang itu membuatku teringat dengan dia yang ada di Kanada. Aku mengatakan ini sebagai mantannya. Bukannya aku suka padamu karena aku membayangkanmu sebagai pengganti dia, tapi aku berharap bahwa kamu bisa mengambil bagian dari keseharianku dengan sikapmu yang sangat aku suka—kamu tidak bisa menggantikannya, tapi aku tahu kamu bisa mengobati sakit hatiku karena terpisah darinya."

"Ini memalukan," kata Daniel sambil tertawa pelan, "Tapi aku pernah, sering melihatmu sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah dan rasanya aku ingin— _hwak_ —langsung memelukmu secara instan. Maaf, tapi ini keluar dari diriku yang paling paling jujur."

Muka Seongwoo memerah hingga ke ujung telinganya. "Kamu sering menggodaku," ujarnya mengakui. "Berdiri di belakangku dengan muka berdekatan."

"Itu—maaf, aku cuma ingin memelukmu, tapi aku nggak bisa." kata Daniel sambil mengerang, menutupi mukanya dengan tangan. "Sebegitu jelaskah?"

Seongwoo mengangguk sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Kemudian mereka jatuh kedalam keheningan yang nyaman. Seongwoo menatap ke bawah sambil bersenandung nada-nada pelan. Daniel duduk teramat dekat di hadapannya, Seongwoo tidak tahu dia sedang apa tapi tatapan matanya membakar kepala Seongwoo.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi," kata Seongwoo. "Aku ingin tahu... siapa sosok yang selama ini selalu bersamamu."

"Oh, adiknya Kwon Hyunbin?" tanya Daniel balik. "Teman kuliahku punya adik yang baru kerja di kafe. Adiknya minta bantuan pengarahan di kafe. Bosku juga sudah paham, jadi aku memang sekarang tidak kerja di kasir—jarang—aku di bagian baristanya saja karena harus fokus mengajar anak itu."

"Sepertinya itu terlalu kaku kalau dia sampai mengantarmu pulang malam dan menjemputmu pagi-pagi di depan rumah." ujar Seongwoo datar.

Daniel menggumam mengakui. "Tentu saja, terlalu kaku. Dia bilang dia suka padaku, jadi..." Daniel mengangguk sambil meringis. Senyumannya melebar melihat wajah Seongwoo. Memang seperti apa, sih wajahnya? Dia diam saja melihat Daniel tertawa pelan. "Aku tolak. Kurasa itu jawaban yang pas karena aku yakin kamu akan bertanya apa aku masih suka padamu atau tidak."

Oh, astaga. Dada Seongwoo ingin meledak karena jantungnya berdentum terlalu keras. Dia bahkan tidak perlu tahu kenapa perutnya jadi geli seperti ini. _Karena dia suka Daniel_ , hatinya berbisik jujur. "Daniel," katanya pelan, mata terpaku di lutut Daniel tetapi mukanya membakar. "Cium aku."

Daniel bangkit. Seongwoo pikir Daniel akan meninggalkannya, tetapi tidak. Lelaki itu duduk di samping Seongwoo, kaki pundak mereka bersentuhan, tangannya menangkup wajah Seongwoo. Daniel membawa wajah Seongwoo sejajar dengan mukanya. Muka Seongwoo memerah padam. Muka Daniel tersenyum lembut. Seiring dengan Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya, Seongwoo menghitung mundur, _tiga, dua, satu_...

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kilasan itu kembali lagi di belakang kepalanya. Jemari Seongwoo meremat celana gugup dan takut. Daniel bergegas menggenggam tangannya erat—memastikan tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk untuk Seongwoo, tidak ada. Seongwoo menggenggam kuat dan Daniel balas menggenggam sama kuatnya—bibir Daniel handal melumat bibir Seongwoo. Berulang-ulang. Berkali-kali.

Pada akhirnya mereka melepas diri Seongwoo menggumpal dengan rasa malu dan muka terbakar. Badannya gemetar—sensasi pertama mencium dengan didominasi secara suka rela. Daniel mengusap punggungnya dalam rotasi lingkaran, satunya lagi meremat jemari Seongwoo menguatkan. "Kamu baik?"

"Baik," jawab Seongwoo. Kelopak matanya berat. Dahinya dia tumpukan kepada dahi Daniel, saling bergumam kata-kata manis dan menguatkan. "Cium aku lagi."

Daniel menurut.

* * *

"Satu pertanyaan," kata Daniel. Tubuh mereka berbaring saling menghadap di atas ranjang, bergelung sambil menikmati keheningan yang tersisa sebelum matahari naik ke atas. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu murka tentang hubunganku dengan ayah?"

"Aku sudah cerita tentang ayahku," jawab Seongwoo. "Setelah kejadian itu, ayahku bersikap dingin kepadaku. Dan akhirnya Woojin diserahkan kepada tanganku—itu sama sekali tidak membuat situasinya membaik. Ayahku memperlakukan Woojin seperti alien yang bisa membunuhnya, jadi aku pindah ke apartemen ini. Ibuku ikut karena kasihan melihatku bergelimang darah dan keringat mengurus Woojin dan menyelesaikan kuliah—mencari kerja, tapi akhirnya ibu kembali ke rumah disuruh ayah."

Seongwoo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memainkan fabrik kaus Daniel. Daniel memeluknya erat, Seongwoo bergumam dan tertawa pelan di tengkuknya. "Aku ingin sekali pulang, Daniel. Aku rindu sekali bertemu dengan ayahku. Mungkin kamu benar, aku pengecut karena aku belum berani untuk pulang dan menyapa ayahku setelah kejadian itu. Aku marah sekali melihatmu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu—untuk pulang, untuk memeluk ayahmu sendiri."

"Aku harap," kata Seongwoo pelan, "Semoga kamu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan bijaksana. Aku akan senang kalau kamu mau bertemu dengan ayahmu—hanya berbincang sedikit pun tidak apa-apa. Selesaikan semuanya."

"Tambahkan satu alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu," gumam Daniel dan Seongwoo tertawa.

Pelukan itu lepas. Seongwoo dan Daniel saling tersenyum. Daniel duluan gemas kepada Seongwoo, mengecupnya di bibir singkat. Seongwoo menangkup wajahnya dan menariknya mendekat. Daniel berakhir menindih Seongwoo dari atas. "Kamu sembuh dari rasa takutmu lebih cepat dari yang kukira." kata Daniel selepas pagutan mereka.

Seongwoo mengendikkan bahu. "Bohong kalau aku sembuh. Aku belum lupa—aku hanya terdistraksi."

"Aku akan mendistraksimu selama yang aku bisa," kata Daniel kemudian. Seongwoo tertawa karena Daniel terdengar menggelikan. "Tidak ada lagi insomnia untukmu."

"Tidak ada, ya?" ulang Seongwoo. Untuk kesekian kalinya berciuman. Daniel itu pencium yang handal—Seongwoo tidak mau tahu dari mana dia belajar—yang penting sekarang Daniel di depannya, memagut bibirnya secara agresif yang tidak memaksa.

"Berhentilah," bisik Daniel gusar. "Aku tak akan bisa menahan diri kalau kita begini terus."

Seongwoo menangkup wajah Daniel dan mengecup bibirnya ringan, "Kamu yang mulai duluan, Dan. Ayo kita tidur, rasanya sebentar lagi akan pagi dan aku takut kita akan ketiduran sepanjang hari."

Daniel mengerang tapi menurut dan berbaring di samping Seongwoo dari posisi menindihnya. Seongwoo memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya terbenam di dalam tubuh Daniel. Rambutnya diusak pelan, Seongwoo dengar Daniel berbisik, "Tidur, Ong."

Di ceruk leher Daniel tempat wajah Seongwoo bersemayam dan Seongwoo tertidur, terbuai seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengidap insomnia.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Seongwoo bangun mendapati sebelah ranjangnya sudah kosong. Dia menyeret badannya ke ruang tengah, menemukan sosok Daniel yang sudah rapi dengan kemejanya di ruang tengah. Seongwoo menguap, mengusak rambut Daniel. "Kamu mau kemana?"

Daniel mendongak menatap Seongwoo. "Kuliah, sayang."

"Oh," kemudian Seongwoo diam sebentar. Dia mengucek mata. "Tahu begitu aku buatkan sarapan dari tadi. Kamu mau makan apa?"

Seongwoo berakhir memasak nasi goreng sederhana. Daniel duduk senang melihat piring berisi nasi goreng diletakkan di depannya. "Selamat makan," ucapnya. "Kapan Woojin pulang dari rumah temannya, Ong?"

"Harusnya besok, tapi kalau dia mau lebih lama mungkin lusa," balas Seongwoo. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat beberapa tahun lalu. "Aku tahu agak menyebalkan kalau terus menambah-nambah pertanyaan, tapi kenapa waktu itu kamu mau mengurus Woojin di TK? Aku dikasih tahu guru setelah kamu pindah kalau ternyata kamu cuma magang dan nggak ada yang namanya lembur sama sekali."

Daniel tertawa. "Ternyata kamu tahu, toh." Dia menelan nasi gorengnya, "Siapa yang bisa mengabaikannya, anak kecil menangis di ruang tunggu sendirian karena orang tuanya lupa menjemput?"

"Aku nggak sejahat itu," gumam Seongwoo pelan. "Apa yang terjadi malam sebelum kamu pindah dari TK?"

"Kupikir kamu menguping," kata Daniel terkejut. "Kamu nggak tahu?"

Seongwoo tersinggung. "Aku _tak sengaja_ menguping. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan secara lengkap—hanya dengan bagian teriak-teriaknya saja."

"Aku sedang mencoba membujuk ayahku kalau aku nggak bisa mengubah orientasi seksualku," ujar Daniel tenang. "Kami sama-sama emosi di waktu itu, jadi aku berteriak dan dia memukulku. Aku benar-benar muak saat itu, jadi aku segera pindah hari itu juga dan hidup nebeng di kafe temanku."

Kemudian diam. Seongwoo beranjak, tapi nasi gorengnya belum habis. Dia menghilang di kamarnya dan kembali lagi duduk di hadap Daniel. Tangan Seongwoo menjulur, meletakkan satu anting yang ditemukannya malam itu setelah Daniel pulang. Mata Daniel terpaku, sungguh terkejut. "Ini antingku."

"Anting yang kau robek dari telingamu," koreksi Seongwoo. Wajahnya meringis kemudian melihat luka sobek di telinga Daniel. "Aku menemukannya di lantai. Berlumur darah. Kucuci bersih dan kusimpan tiga tahun ini berangan-angan akan bertemu denganmu untuk mengembalikannya."

"Sekarang akan kukembalikan," ujar Seongwoo pelan. "Tidak ada satupun yang berhak memegangnya kecuali kamu. Aku sudah melakukan tugasku menjaganya, dan aku akan kembalikan kepadamu hari ini. Terserah anting ini mau kamu apakan,"

Anting perak itu menjadi pusat perhatian mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya tangan Daniel meraihnya, menyimpannya di dalam saku celana sambil tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih."

Setelah itu sarapan berjalan dengan tenang. Seongwoo bergegas mandi dan santai di sofa karena hari ini hari liburnya, sementara Daniel membereskan tas dan bersiap-siap pergi kuliah. Daniel muncul di ruang tengah dari kamarnya. Dia memakai kaus putih dipadu dengan kemeja merah dan celana panjang. "Aku pergi kuliah dulu, Ong."

Seongwoo mengangguk. Tak berniat menoleh kepada Daniel hingga Daniel memanggilnya lagi. "Ong."

"Apa?"

Daniel memberi jeda. Kemudian dia tersenyum, menatap mata Seongwoo. "Hari ini aku akan bertemu ayahku."

"Oh, ya. Kerja bagus." puji Seongwoo, karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus ngomong apa dengan kalimat Daniel. Sementara, Daniel tertawa.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku." katanya disela-sela tawanya. Ketika tawa itu memadam, Daniel berkata pelan, "Bolehkah aku minta keberanian?"

Daniel tetap tersenyum dan Seongwoo memberinya ciuman.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

\- _early update,_ besok aku ada urusan, takutnya ngga sempet _update_ chapter baru.

\- akhirnyaaAA konflik sudah mengalami penurunan. mungkin tinggal beberapa _chapter_ lagi kita harus berkata sampai jumpa ;( tapi kabar bahagianya, hari Rabu besok kalian udah dapet jatah yang selama ini kalian nanti-nantikan. coba tebak apa.


	8. viii (M)

**warning**! boys' love. mentions of homophobic. single dad!Ong.

* * *

 _Chapter_ ini mengandung **adegan _smut_. ** Untuk yang **di bawah umur dianjurkan _skip_** , bersabar sebentar buat _chapter_ selanjutnya. Kalau mau baca silahkan, tapi **resikonya tolong ditanggung sendiri**.

* * *

"Kamu pulang," sambut Seongwoo. Daniel melepas sepatunya dan duduk di samping Seongwoo, badan menempel sambil tersenyum lebar. Anting peraknya bergelimang cahaya pantul, kembali tertindik di telinga Daniel yang tidak memiliki bekas luka robek. "Berjalan dengan baik, huh? Pertemuanmu dengan ayahmu?"

"Aku akan berusaha," jawab Daniel, meraih tangan Seongwoo. Dia menggambar lingkaran imajiner di atas punggung tangan lelaki itu. "Kita akan berusaha... setidaknya itu pilihan yang terbaik." koreksinya.

Hening menggantung dengan nyaman. Daniel membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seongwoo, sang satunya sibuk menonton televisi. Seongwoo nyaris saja mengira Daniel tidur apabila dia tidak bersuara, "Aku cerita soal kamu. Jadi ayahku sekarang tahu tentang kamu."

Tubuh Seongwoo menjadi kaku. Dia pura-pura tidak mendengar, tapi gestur tubuhnya yang keras membuat membocorkannya. Daniel tertawa, menghembuskan nafas berat di leher Seongwoo. Lelaki itu mencoba tidak bergidik, yang gagal total. Tangan diletakkan di atas lutut Seongwoo, Daniel kemudian bergumam kepada ceruk lehernya sambil tersenyum. "Dia bilang terserah aku."

Kini muka Seongwoo memerah padam. Apa Daniel baru saja membicarakan tentang restu ayahnya? Dia ingin menatap Daniel, tapi tidak berani. "Oke. Terserah kamu." gumamnya dengan mata melekat pada layar televisi.

"Kok begitu?" tanya Daniel protes. "Terserah kita. _Kita_."

Seongwoo mengangguk cepat-cepat. Daniel masih belum puas, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata memicing. "Kalau aku pikir, kamu belum pernah balas setiap kali aku bilang, aku suka kamu." ujarnya pelan. Lama-lama badannya condong ke arah Seongwoo. "Kapan kamu bilang? Apa benar kita sudah resmi pacaran?"

Badan bongsor Daniel semakin merangsek maju. Seongwoo panik, mengangguk-angguk kencang dan menahan bahu supaya dia tidak jatuh terpelentang ke sofa dan Daniel berakhir menindihnya. " _Tunggu_! Tung—tunggu." cicitnya terlalu keras di telinga Daniel, lelaki itu mengaduh telinganya kebanyakan pasokan suara. "Sudah sore, Dan. Mandi dulu. Aku akan masak makan malam."

Bohong kalau Seongwoo tidak lihat muka Daniel kecewa. Tapi akhirnya laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti, beranjak dari posisinya dan menuju kamar mandi sambil menenteng handuk dan baju.

* * *

"Akankah kamu ngambek begini sampai besok?"

Daniel mendongak sekilas dari kegiatannya mengunyah kol gulung buatan Seongwoo. Lelaki itu kilat mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada makanannya di mangkuk nasi, jelas sedang merajuk. "Nggak, kok."

Gemas sendiri Seongwoo melihatnya. "Kamu kayak anak kecil."

"Makasih." Daniel menyuap potongan kol gulung ke mulutnya tanpa melihat Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mendesah menyerah. Makan malam itu berlangsung hening karena keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa membuka suara. Yang satu capek berbicara, yang satu menghindar berbicara. Hingga akhirnya mereka selesai makan, Daniel tanpa suara mengambil piring-piring kotor yang tersebar dan membawanya ke wastafel. Dia menyalakan keran air hanya sekedar untuk membasuh mereka, kemudian menutup keran lagi dan berjalan keluar dapur.

"Aku yang cuci saja," katanya lembut, tatapan mata lebih lembut. "Kamu mandi dulu."

Lagi-lagi Daniel mengeluarkan jurus jitunya, bersikap baik pada Seongwoo. Seongwoo mengigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk mencegah tersenyum. Dia mengangguk, menyempatkan diri menyentuh lengan Daniel ringan. "Terima kasih, Daniel."

Dia sengaja lama-lama di kamar mandi, membiarkan badannya dibasuh air panas mengepul hingga seluruh badannya memerah padam. Seongwoo sedang berpikir tentang Daniel. Dia laru di dalam pikirannya hingga air keluar dari shower berubah menjadi dingin es, menusuk kulitnya dan melonjak atas keterkagetan. Seongwoo dengan ceroboh keluar dari kubikel shower, air mengalir turun membasahi ubin lantai. Dia mengaca, melihat pantulan badan—wajah—nya yang memerah padam. Seongwoo tahu saja kalau itu bukan karena air panas.

(Salah Daniel.)

Seongwoo cepat-cepat memakai baju tidur dan melongok keluar. Di dapur sudah kosong, piring dan mangkuk tertata rapi bersih licin sehabis dicuci. Lelaki itu berjingkat ke arah kamar mandi luar, menemukan sosok Daniel sedang sikat gigi dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Daniel tampak tak menyadarinya, terlalu fokus menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Seongwoo memeluknya dari belakang.

Tangan Daniel tiba-tiba berhenti. Hanya sesaat saja sebelum lelaki itu kembali menyikat giginya. Seongwoo merasakan wajahnya memerah karena malu. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Daniel—semakin merahlah dia karena posisi mereka sangat intim, Seongwoo pura-pura tidak dengar Daniel terkekeh. "Aku suka kamu."

" _Apa_?" tanya Daniel dibalik busa odolnya, meski Seongwoo yakin dia pasti mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kubilang aku sayang kamu." ulang Seongwoo pelan. Daniel terdiam. Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan tautan lengan Seongwoo, mendorongnya ke samping. Seongwoo ingin protes, tapi dia meledak tertawa di detik dia melihat raut muka Daniel yang merah hingga ujung telinga.

Daniel diam saja dan melanjutkan menyikat gigi, menghindari tatapan Seongwoo melalui cermin. Seongwoo meraih sikat giginya kemudian, ikut menyikat gigi di samping Daniel. Daniel yang duluan berbicara, "Sejak kapan kamu jadi punya keberanian mengatakannya?"

"Sejak tadi." kata Seongwoo cuek, mulai menyikat gigi dan mematut diri di cermin. Dasar narsis. "Aku melakukannya supaya kamu tidak merajuk sepanjang malam." katanya teredam busa, tapi Daniel mendengarnya dengan baik.

Daniel membersihkan mulutnya dengan air. Setelah itu dia menatap Seongwoo kembali. "Aku merajuk bukan karena itu."

"Aku tahu. Kamu merajuk karena aku mencegahmu menciumku." jawab Seongwoo, masih mematut dirinya di cermin sambil menyikat gigi. "Itu cukup jelas. Tapi sepertinya kamu lupa aku masih punya ketakutan terhadap pelecehan seksual."

"Kamu atraktif." ujar Daniel, menatap Seongwoo intensif melalui cermin. "Wajar aku ingin menciummu sepanjang waktu. Aku laki-laki normal, aku punya hormon. Aku ingin intim dengan pacarku." jeda kemudian, Daniel tersenyum iseng. "Aku nyaris berbalik dan menciummu kalau saja aku tidak lagi sikat gigi ketika kamu bilang kamu sayang aku."

Seongwoo tersedak dengan kalimat Daniel. Terlalu blak-blakan. Daniel tertawa. Seongwoo membersihkan mulutnya dengan air, melotot kepada Daniel yang sengaja menertawakannya. Dasar nyebelin. "Aku nggak pernah mengundangmu ke kamarku lagi."

"Tapi aku jujur," suara Daniel tiba-tiba memelan, memandang Seongwoo seolah lelaki itu bisa menembus melalui jiwanya. Jemarinya menyisir rambut Seongwoo, tubuh saling berdekatan. Seongwoo yang pertama memecahkan suasana itu, mengangguk cepat dan memalingkan muka.

Dia pura-pura (lagi) tidak sadar raut kecewa Daniel.

* * *

Mereka tidur lebih awal. Dari balik selimut, Seongwoo memandang raut muka Daniel yang sedang memejamkan mata. "Ada apa?" tanya Daniel, sadar sedang diperhatikan. Seongwoo tidak menjawab. Kelopak mata Daniel bergerak, ia berkedip membuka mata menatap langsung kepada Seongwoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum, kembali menutup matanya, "Tidak apa-apa, jangan merasa bersalah begitu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Seongwoo. Matanya masih betah menatap wajah Daniel.

"Karena seharusnya aku yang mengerti keadaanmu."

Baiklah, kata Seongwoo. Dia bisa memutuskan dan dia tidak akan menyesal. Seongwoo bergelung lebih mendekat kepada Daniel. Lengan Daniel mengeratkan tautan di pinggangnya sebagai balasan. "Duh, cium aku." pintanya kepada Daniel.

Daniel menuruti permintaannya, mengecup bibir Seongwoo singkat. Tapi Seongwoo menggeleng frustasi, bahasa tubuhnya gusar. "Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku." dia membiarkan manik Daniel menatapnya bingung, Seongwoo menarik nafas dalam. "Cium aku yang dalam. Yang lama. Sentuh tubuhku."

Kini Daniel sepenuhnya bingung. Dia menyentuh lengan Seongwoo sekilas, "Aku masih belum mengerti maksudmu."

"Kamu bilang kamu ingin intim dengan pacarmu." kata Seongwoo pelan, dan Daniel akhirnya mengerti. Dia tampak ingin tersenyum, tapi menahannya supaya mereka masih dalam suasana serius. Keduanya jelas tidak ingin keluar dari _mood_ yang berat dan berubah menjadi komedi hanya karena salah satunya kelepasan tertawa.

"Kamu tidak perlu menurutinya. Itu hanya angan-anganku saja. Kita bisa melaksanakan angan itu di lain waktu." Lagi-lagi, Daniel bersikap manis.

Seongwoo menggigit bagian dalam pipinya karena merasa frustasi. Dia berakhir menarik Daniel mendekat dan menciumnya dalam. Seongwoo membeku karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman yang baik dan berpikir, _ah, matilah aku_. Daniel tampaknya merasakan pikirannya juga, dan lelaki itu tertawa. Daniel memegang kepalanya lembut, menggerakkan bibirnya berlawanan dengan bibir Seongwoo.

Lelaki bongsor itu berakhir menindihnya di bawah selimut. Pikiran Seongwoo kabur, akal sehatnya minta ampun. Daniel membawa kekacauan pada tubuhnya—sekarang, dia hanya peduli bagaimana jemari mereka bertautan erat sementara mereka berciuman. Seongwoo menghela nafas—gigi mereka bergemeletuk saling bertabrakan. Daniel mendekap tubuhnya erat.

Daniel kelihatan sama frustasinya ketika mereka melepas diri. Matanya khawatir, menatap Seongwoo yang mantap. "Tatap mataku sekali lagi dan katakan apa maumu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa yakin betul kamu menginginkan ini."

Seks. Seongwoo bergidik ngeri dan bergelung dalam ketakutan setiap kali hal itu terselubung dalam pikirannya. Bayang-bayang tentang tangan-tangan yang terus menggerayanginya akan kembali secara konstan di dalam mimpi, membiarkan dia bangun dengan kekosongan. Seongwoo membiarkan Woojin mengubur itu untuk dirinya. Woojin tertawa, Seongwoo akan ikut tertawa. Seongwoo kuat karena Woojin merupakan hadiah paling besar yang pernah diberi untuknya, dia harus melindungi Woojin. Tapi setiap kali Woojin tertidur aman dan nyaman, Seongwoo menggigil, perlindungannya hancur, dia tidak kuat lagi.

Dia pernah merasakan terlantar. Setiap malam dia terlantar.

Mata Seongwoo panas, Daniel membuatnya lemah terhadap air mata. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya setelah ayahnya berbalik punggung, dia merasa dilindungi. Seongwoo tahu betul dia bukan seseorang yang bisa mengabulkan harapan ayahnya untuk kencan dengan pasangan yang sempurna, seorang gadis yang serba bisa. Dia menunggu, terus menunggu, harapannya satu. Seongwoo ingin dilindungi, dipeluk dan dikatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa, kamu tidak akan terluka lagi. Hal yang selama ini dia inginkan dari ayahnya, tapi tak kunjung sampai.

Daniel sukarela melakukan semua itu untuknya.

"Mari kita lakukan itu," Seongwoo menyetujui pelan. Daniel menatap dan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya pelan, mengatakan 'kerja bagus, sekarang serahkan padaku' secara diam-diam.

"Apakah ini kali pertamamu?" tanya Daniel.

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Selain secara tidak suka rela. Ini kali pertamaku. Kamu?"

"Kamu akan kecewa kalau kamu mendengar jawabannya." ujar Daniel. Lelaki itu kemudian beranjak dari posisinya menindih dan turun dari ranjang. Dia mematikan lampu dan menyisakan lampu nakas yang menyala remang-remang. Dia keluar dari kamar Seongwoo, beberapa menit kemudian kembali membawa botol kecil dan satu bungkus persegi tipis. Muka Seongwoo memerah padam melihatnya. Daniel melempar kedua barang itu ke meja nakas, tersenyum kepada Seongwoo.

Kaus Daniel dilepas dan dilempar ke sembarang arah. Daniel kembali menindih Seongwoo, yang mukanya tegang luar biasa. Lelaki itu terkekeh, mengecup pipinya dan beranjak—meskipun begitu tetap membuat jarak mereka cukup intim. "Buatlah _safeword_."

"Apaan?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Itu kata yang akan kamu ucapkan dan akan aku tangkap sebagai pertanda untuk melanjutkan atau tidak. Hijau untuk 'lanjutkan', 'situasi oke', kuning untuk 'berhenti sebentar', 'tunggu', dan merah untuk 'stop', 'aku ingin berhenti', bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seongwoo mengangguk menurut. Daniel memagut bibirnya lagi. Seongwoo membiarkan Daniel memegang kendali sepenuhnya, bergerak semau dia dan menggigit bibirnya semau dia. _Panas sekali_ , Seongwoo berpikir, tangan secara natural meraih leher Daniel dan mengalungkan lengan di sana. Lebih dekat. Dia ingin lebih dekat.

Jemari Daniel membuka kancing kemeja piyamanya satu persatu. Seongwoo tidak bisa mencegah bergetar merinding. Pada akhirnya lelaki itu berakhir berbaring telanjang dada, menatap balik tubuh Daniel yang bercahaya dibawah pantulan cahaya remang lampu meja nakas, seperti pahatan mahakarya. Seongwoo tiba-tiba merasa minder dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Daniel mengecup bahunya sekilas, "Apa warnamu, Seongwoo?"

"Hijau," bisik Seongwoo cepat. Daniel melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seongwoo dan mencium kulitnya basah. Seongwoo wangi sabun favoritnya. Daniel mengucup satu persatu titik-titik dimana Seongwoo merasa sensitif. Seongwoo menggeliat, menderita menahan suara-suara aneh yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

Tangan Daniel menggenggam tangannya yang terletak di samping kepala dan menatap Seongwoo. "Nggak apa-apa, keluarkan suaramu. Nggak bakal ada yang mendengar kecuali aku."

"Aku juga mendengarnya," jawab Seongwoo rintih. "Memalukan."

"Menggemaskan," koreksi Daniel mengecup dahinya, satu tangan beralih memegang dadanya dan mengelus pelan. "Apa warnamu?"

"Hijau," balas Seongwoo. " _Ahn_."

Daniel terkejut dan matanya berbinar jahil. Seongwoo merasakan mukanya memerah padam lagi, tapi dia tidak peduli tentang itu. Jemari Daniel menyusuri dadanya, memainkan jari lihai seraya bibirnya mengucup permukaan kulitnya—lagi dan lagi. Seongwoo mengeluarkan nafas bergetar dan mendesah kecil. Daniel menyusur tali celana pendeknya, melepas ikatan celana itu pelan-pelan sambil mengecek ekspresi wajah Seongwoo.

Dia membiarkan celananya dilucuti—dilempar lagi ke sembarang arah. Seongwoo merasakan jari Daniel amat sangat dekat, menghantui satu sisi bagian dalam pahanya. "Buka kakimu," perintah Daniel. Seongwoo menurut lantas membuka lebar kedua kakinya memberi tempat untuk Daniel. Muka Seongwoo memerah, memeluk Daniel dan menyembunyikan mukanya di bahu lelaki itu.

Jemari Daniel secara sekilas dan perlahan menyentuhnya. Seongwoo menghirup tajam dan terkesiap pada kulit bahu Daniel, membuat lelaki itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sepertinya dia ingin memastikan tapi wajah Seongwoo tidak bisa Daniel lihat. "Nggak apa-apa—lanjutkan saja," kata Seongwoo menggumam terpendam bahu Daniel.

Tangan Daniel mengelus fabrik celana dalamnya dan menggerakannya secara konstan. Makin lama, Seongwoo makin _keras_ , dan dia semakin membenamkan mukanya di bahu Daniel karena merasa malu. Daniel berusaha melepaskan pelukannya sementara tangannya masih bekerja. "Aku ingin lihat mukamu."

Daniel membiarkan sang lelaki mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Makin lama Seongwoo makin kacau, makin merasa panas. Tangan Daniel harus saja melepas celana terakhirnya, sehingga dia benar-benar telanjang di hadapan Daniel. "Apa warnamu, sayang?" tanya Daniel lembut, mencium pipinya.

"Hijau," kata Seongwoo, suaranya pecah di akhir. Daniel tertawa karena menurutnya itu lucu.

Dia mengecup bibir Seongwoo lagi dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya memuaskan Seongwoo. Daniel membenamkan mukanya di ceruk leher pacarnya dan mengecup perpotongan itu berkali-kali. Menghisapnya pelan, raut mukanya senang ketika Seongwoo bergidik dan bergetar apabila giginya bergesekan dengan kulit.

"Bantu aku juga," pinta Daniel, mengarahkan tangan Seongwoo ke selangkangannya yang tertutup. Seongwoo memperhatikan gigi Daniel bergemeletuk ketika tangannya menyusup ke dalam, memijat Daniel. "Ya, begitu."

Daniel mengocok milik Seongwoo dengan lebih cepat, menyeringai melihat ekspresi lelaki itu berubah gelisah. Sementara itu, tangan Seongwoo juga lihai memijatnya. Seongwoo mendongak, merasa semakin terangsang melihat raut muka Daniel. Sesekali Daniel mengeluarkan erangan rendah, dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya jauh lebih bergairah dari pada suara erangan Daniel.

Pada suatu titik, Daniel mendorong tangan Seongwoo dari celananya dan menghentikan pijatannya. Seongwoo merengek—dia sudah dekat. Daniel terkekeh, "Sabar, Ong."

Botol kecil yang tadi dibawanya kemari—botol lubrikan—Daniel meraihnya dari meja nakas. Dia melumurkan cairan licin itu secara murah hati kepada jari-jarinya, dalam artian sangat banyak. Kemudian Daniel kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Seongwoo, memagut bibir kedala sebuah ciuman dalam. "Cobalah hanya pikirkan aku, oke?" pintanya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja jari itu melesak ke dalam. Seongwoo mengambil nafas terkejut, jelas merasa tidak nyaman. Daniel mencium lehernya dan menggenggam tangannya erat, memberi penghiburan. "Apa warnamu?" tanya lelaki itu menatap Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tidak menjawab untuk sesaat, memejamkan mata dan berpegang kepada Daniel dekat. Daniel membiarkannya menerima waktu, mata lekat kepada Seongwoo bersiap untuk menarik diri sesaat dia menemukan ketakutan pada lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Hijau," bisik Seongwoo, akhirnya menatap balas Daniel.

Daniel tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya. "Baiklah. Aku bergerak, oke?"

Kemudian jari Daniel bergerak di dalamnya. Daniel menyuruhnya memejamkan mata apabila dia merasa malu, jadi dia menurut. Seongwoo mengerang ketika Daniel menambahkan jari dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan jarinya secara liar. Pikirannya buyar, dia membuka mata dan menemukan Daniel menatapnya dengan muka bergairah setengah menyeringai.

"Jangan lihat aku," kata Seongwoo ditengah erangan pelan dan nafasnya. Daniel tertawa berat. Seongwoo menggeliat gelisah, pinggulnya bergerak sendiri melawan gerakan Daniel. Dia mencengkram bisep Daniel—merasakan dia nyaris datang.

"Hei, jangan datang dulu," tegur Daniel melihat Seongwoo sudah keburu laru dalam perasaan nikmat. Dia mencabut jarinya dan mencium mendiamkan ketika Seongwoo merengek kecewa.

Rengekan Seongwoo berubah menjadi wajah super gugup ketika Daniel meraih bungkusan kondom yang tadi ikut dibawanya bersama botol lubrikan. Daniel melepas celananya, dan Seongwoo bohong kalau dia tidak mengintip, Daniel itu... _besar_. Jadi Seongwoo membiarkan Daniel tertawa karena ekspresi wajahnya, dan mukanya merah padam.

Setelah selesai memakai kondom dan menuangkan banyak cairan lubrikan, Daniel menindih tubuh Seongwoo. Dia menyisir rambut Seongwoo yang basah keringatan dengan jarinya yang bersih. "Suara detak jantungmu kedengaran sampai sini." kata Daniel iseng. Kemudian tatapan lelaki itu melembut, mengecup wajahnya untuk kesekian kali. "Apa kamu kepikiran waktu itu?"

"Kamu membantuku melupakannya," jawab Seongwoo. Lagi-lagi dadanya bergetar melihat Daniel tersenyum. Seongwoo menarik leher Daniel, membawanya ke dalam ciuman singkat. "Aku sayang kamu."

Kini giliran Daniel yang terlihat terkejut. Mukanya memerah, gusar. Kemudian Daniel kembali mencium Seongwoo dan merangsek masuk. Seongwoo kaget, dia mencengkram bahu Daniel dan merintih pelan. Daniel mengecup pipinya dan mengusap keringat, mengelus perutnya supaya dia tenang. "Warnamu, sayang," tanyanya lembut. "Haruskah aku berhenti?"

"Kuning. Kuning," kata Seongwoo, tangan tak lepas dari bahu sang lelaki. Daniel tersenyum menguatkan. Lelaki itu mengecup wajahnya bertubi-tubi dan membisikkan kata menenangkan kepada telinga Seongwoo. Hingga akhirnya Seongwoo memeluk Daniel lebih erat, lebih dekat. Kata-katanya mantap, "Hijau."

Seongwoo membiarkan Daniel mendekap tubuhnya dan mulai bergerak. Dia mengerutkan alis karena merasa tidak nyaman, tapi Daniel membantunya mengalihkan perhatian dengan mulai memijat Seongwoo pelan, satunya lagi mengelus paha dalamnya lembut. Seongwoo mengeluarkan suara ' _ah-ah-ah_ ' seiring dengan irama Daniel mendorong masuk, jemari mencengkram surai sang lelaki.

Daniel menggeram dan mendorong masuk, menyentuh satu titik dimana Seongwoo merasa dia dilambungkan tinggi dan tubuhnya dikerubuti rasa nikmat. Tungkainya terkatung-katung lemas di sisi pinggang Daniel. Seongwoo mengerang, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Daniel yang memijat dirinya. Daniel mencium bibirnya seraya terus bergerak. Seongwoo pikir saat itu dia akan menangis karena terlalu banyak rangsangan—terlalu nikmat.

"Aku—" kalimat Seongwoo terpotong ketika Daniel menghentakkan tubuhnya keras—untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia memeluk Daniel posesif, mendesah tepat di samping telinga lelaki itu. Kalimat yang tadi ingin dikatakannya membubung jauh entah ke mana. Gelombang nikmat memukulnya, perlahan menjadi tinggi dan lebih tinggi lagi. Dengan satu hentakan keras, Seongwoo datang, berdecit tanpa suara dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Daniel memijatnya pelan dan menunggunya untuk turun dari euforia puncaknya. Seongwoo menangis pelan karena kebanjiran perasaan yang belum pernah dialami sebelumnya, dan Daniel mengecup matanya tersenyum menghibur. Setelah yakin lelaki itu sudah cukup tenang, dia kembali bergerak.

Seongwoo merengek karena rangsangan berlebih sehabis puncaknya. Daniel menghentakkan tubuhnya tanpa ampun, pada suatu titik menggeram rendah dan mencium bibirnya, mencapai puncaknya belakangan. Dia mendesah lega dan menatap Seongwoo yang terbaring lemas—sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi—mengecup pipinya lembut. "Seongwoo," panggilnya, "Kerja bagus. Aku sayang kamu juga."

Daniel menarik diri dan membuang kondom ke tempat sampah. Dia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, kembali dengan handuk yang lembab air hangat. Dia mengelap sisa-sisa air mani yang mulai mengering—Seongwoo merengek ketika Daniel menyentuhnya karena dia masih sensitif—Seongwoo membiarkan dirinya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Setelah selesai, Daniel memakai celana bokser dan berbaring di samping Seongwoo, menutup tubuh mereka menggunakan selimut. Dia mencium dahi Seongwoo. "Terima kasih," katanya lembut.

Seongwoo sudah tertidur seperti anak bayi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya dia bangun tanpa Daniel. Seongwoo menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya dan menyisakan segelintir rambut yang terlihat, siap untuk tidur kembali. Tak apa, masih jam delapan, pagi sekali. Dia masih ingin tidur lagi. Baru ketika Seongwoo nyaris menutup matanya nyaman, muka Jonghyun muncul di pikirannya.

 _"_ _Tanggal segini, di kafe Big Bun, kita harus ketemuan," suara Jonghyun berbayang-bayang. "Ada dokumentasi yang mesti kita diskusi. Karena kantor lagi libur jadi di kafe itu saja, efisien dan kita bisa langsung ke klien untuk menyerahkan hasil akhir. Jam delapan."_

Hah. Haaaaah!

Seongwoo bangkit duduk cepat kilat, mengagetkan Daniel yang waktu itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Dia menyambar jam, melihat waktu. Mustahil, sudah jam delapan lewat sepuluh menit. Dia panik internal eksternal. Seongwoo ingin keluar dari kungkungan selimutnya, tapi dia masih dalam kondisi telanjang. Jadilah dia sendiri grasak-grusuk mencari ponsel dan baju dengan satu tangan _keukeuh_ mempertahankan selimutnya.

"Nih," Daniel, geli sendiri melihat tingkah Seongwoo dan menyerahkan mantel mandi kepadanya. "Kamu telat? Tapi hari ini libur."

Pipi Seongwoo memerah, cepat-cepat memakai mantelnya. Dia mengangguk tanpa melihat Daniel. "Ada rapat informal di kafe tempat kamu kerja. Tapi aku telat—harusnya jam delapan aku sudah di sana. Aku ketiduran."

"Telepon dulu," saran Daniel, meraih ponsel di meja kerja Seongwoo dan menyerahkannya. "Rapat informal kan, jadi kalau kamu telat nggak terlalu masalah. Telepon dulu saja, bilang kamu telat. Nanti kamu berangkat bareng aku."

Seongwoo mengangguk. Dia cepat-cepat menyalakan ponselnya, meringis melihat banyak _misscall_ dari Jonghyun. Dia mendial nomor Jonghyun, sementara Daniel berbalik dan mulai mengenakan baju yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan di meja kerja Seongwoo. Jonghyun mengangkat kemudian, suaranya tidak sabaran. "Kenapa kamu, telat atau absen?"

"Telat," jawab Seongwoo, mengangguk biar Jonghyun tidak bisa melihat. "Aku... um... kecapekan. Ya—kecapekan—um, semacam itu lah. Jangan tanya! Aku lupa set alarm,"

Daniel tertawa terang-terangan meski memunggungi Seongwoo. Jelas sekali dia menguping pembicaraan. Sebal, Seongwoo melemparkan bantal ke kepala Daniel. Yang ada tawa Daniel makin keras. Jonghyun di seberang tampaknya bingung, "Kamu sedang bareng seseorang?"

"Aku masih di rumah. Daniel yang tertawa. Sudah," kata Seongwoo cepat, tidak ingin Jonghyun menggali-gali lebih dalam. Hubungan diputuskan, Daniel masih tertawa kecil sambil mengancingi kemejanya.

Dia berbalik, menyisir rambut dengan jari. "Mandi gih. Aku seduhkan kopi, nanti sarapan di kafe saja."

Seongwoo mengangguk. Daniel sudah siap-siap turun ke ruang makan, tapi Seongwoo tidak bergerak seinci dua inci dari posisinya. Akhirnya lelaki itu menyadari, menoleh ke arah Seongwoo yang membeku di ranjang. "Kenapa?"

"Badanku—" wajah Seongwoo memerah, dia nyengir canggung. "—um—agak nyeri."

Daniel tertawa lagi.

* * *

Jam sembilan pas. Seongwoo dan Daniel akhirnya melewati pintu kafe yang sudah mulai ramai, masuk akal bila memikirkan hari itu adalah hari libur. Daniel melangkah di belakangnya, sabar meski Seongwoo kadang-kadang berjalan seperti pinguin. Jonghyun dan yang lainnya duduk di penjuru kafe, Seongwoo menoleh ke Daniel minta izin pergi. Daniel mengangguk—dia juga harus lekas bekerja.

Jonghyun menatap Seongwoo curiga seiring lelaki itu berjalan mendekat—berusaha menghindari tatapan Jonghyun. Si ketua tim itu membiarkan Seongwoo duduk di sampingnya, "Kenapa kamu langsung putusin teleponnya?" tembak Jonghyun langsung.

"Kupikir kamu sudah selesai bicara," jawab Seongwoo berusaha apatis.

"Tapi aku belum," balas Jonghyun belum mau mengalah.

"Kan aku kira."

Minhyun akhirnya memotong mereka berdua, "Jadi kapan kita mau mulai rapatnya?" Pemuda itu memicing tajam pada Jonghyun dan Seongwoo. Dia memberi peringatan secara tidak langsung, semakin lama mereka bertengkar semakin lama rapatnya selesai. "Nanti saja ngomongin pacar Seongwoonya." Terdengar bercanda dalam nada seriusnya.

Wajah Seongwoo memerah—setengah malu, setengah tidak terima. Tapi dia tidak menyangkal—toh ucapan Minhyun benar adanya. "Kita nggak akan ngomong soal itu nanti, atau kapanpun itu."

Seperti direncanakan—padahal tidak—semuanya cuek pada omongannya Seongwoo.

Di sisi lain, Daniel keluar dari ruang staff—mendapati sosok Park Woojin sedang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir, memproses transaksi. Daniel berjalan di belakang konter, mengecek daftar pesanan dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan minuman untuk diseduh. (Park) Woojin meliriknya sekilas, "Aku saja yang buat minumannya. _Hyeong_ urusin pelayanan,"

Daniel menurut. Lantas dia tukar posisi dengan Woojin. Daniel di kasir dan melayani pesanan, Woojin di belakangnya mengurus minuman pesanan. "Woojin," panggil Daniel tanpa menoleh. "Buatkan satu teh hijau. Dan dua-tiga potong _pastry_ dari dapur—antar saja ke meja sembilan, nanti kubayar."

"Untuk pacarmu." Kalimat itu lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Daniel tidak menanggapi, toh tidak menuntut jawaban—sebenarnya Woojin itu cukup cepat tangkap. "Benar nggak?" desaknya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Daniel tersenyum, menoleh kepada Woojin yang sudah membawa nampan dengan pesanannya. Dibanding mengantarkan itu, Woojin mendekat kepada Daniel sambil memegang nampan. Seolah menunggunya mengambil alih nampan tersebut. "Apa?"

" _Hyeong_ aja yang antar," kata Woojin. "Aku kan nggak tau orangnya yang mana."

Daniel terperangah, entah harus ketawa atau sebal karena Woojin kadang-kadang bisa lumayan licik. Maksudnya kan kentara sekali, dia cuma ingin lihat Daniel interaksi dengan Seongwoo. Jelas-jelas Daniel sedang mengurusi kasir. Biarpun sedang kosong, sih. "Kamu antar saja ke mejanya, bilang untuk tuan Ong Seongwoo. Toh nama mereka kan nggak sama semua."

"Jadi namanya Ong Seongwoo? Pacar _hyeong_?"

Woojin nyengir. Daniel merasakan emosinya naik pitam. "Yak, Park Woojin!"

Woojin sudah kabur mengantar makanan ke meja sembilan.

(Seongwoo mengernyitkan dahi bingung melihat set makanan itu. Dia menatap pelayan bingung. "Saya nggak pesan ini, mungkin kamu salah meja atau salah nama."

"Benar kok," jawab pelayan itu cepat. Dia bahkan tidak mengecek ulang kertas pesanan saking yakinnya—menatap Seongwoo lekat. "Traktiran pacar anda, Daniel _hyeong_."

Minhyun tersedak minuman yang baru dia teguk. Jonghyun menoleh cepat sekali ke arahnya—Seongwoo yakin tidak salah dengar lehernya bunyi ' _krek'_ saking cepatnya dia menoleh—dan Jaehwan batuk canggung. Suasana meja jadi hening. Pelayan itu diam—menunggu Seongwoo memberikan tempat di meja untuk dia meletakkan gelas dan piring.

"Jadi kamu beneran pacaran sama dia?!"

Seongwoo memerah. Dia mengabaikan teriakan siapapun itu dan menggeser dokumen-dokumen yang menutupi permukaan meja, memberi tempat untuk pelayan meletakkan makanan di hadapannya. Dia baru ingat tadi pagi Daniel menjanjikannya sarapan di kafe.

Di belakang konter kasir, Daniel membenamkan wajah ke tangan malu. Teriakkannya kedengaran.)

* * *

Woojin akhirnya pulang dari rumah Daehwi setelah tiga hari menginap. Dia melompat-lompat senang, sibuk menceritakan pengalaman menginap di rumah temannya. Seongwoo berjalan sambil menggandeng tangannya, ikut mendengarkan sambil tersenyum. Siang itu cerah—dia ada rencana sekalian belanja keperluan di perjalanan pulang.

Begitu masuk ke supermarket, telepon Seongwoo berbunyi. Dari Daniel. Dia mengangkat telepon dengan sebelah tangan, yang satunya menyerahkan tas Woojin di penitipan barang. "Halo, Dan?"

"Ong," kata Daniel dari seberang. "Sudah jemput Woojin? Sekarang di mana? Sebentar lagi aku pulang kuliah, aku harus ke mana? Kunci rumahnya kebawa kamu. Satunya lagi ketinggalan, aku lupa ambil."

Seongwoo mengecek jam tangan, membiarkan Woojin mengambil keranjang seiring mereka mulai masuk ke lorong penuh barang-barang jualan. "Aku lagi di supermarket. Sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi kami selesai belanja, kamu ke tempat kita makan siang saja." Seongwoo kemudian menyebutkan nama restoran tempat mereka akan makan siang.

"Nanti aku ke sana," kata Daniel final. "Sampai nanti. Sayang."

Nadanya menggoda. Seongwoo berdeham canggung, mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Dan." Kemudian hubungan diputuskan. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Woojin yang menatapnya, menunggu dia selesai berbicara. Seongwoo tersenyum, menjulurkan tangan mengisyaratkan untuk mereka cepat berjalan.

* * *

"Dan,"

Seongwoo memanggil pelan, membuat Daniel menoleh. Sosok itu baru masuk dari pintu restoran, langsung berjalan mendekati Seongwoo dan Woojin yang duduk di salah satu meja restoran itu. Daniel menaruh tas ranselnya di kursi kosong sebelah, bersama dengan tas hitam Seongwoo dan satu kantung berisi bahan belanjaan. "Hei." sapanya.

"Kak Dan!" sapa Woojin senang. Tak lama anak itu sudah kembali bercerita tentang pengalamannya bermain di rumah Daehwi selama tiga hari—berenang, main permainan papan, kartu, memberi makan kelinci peliharaan Daehwi, dan masih banyak lagi. Daniel mendengarkannya telaten, kadang-kadang memberikan respon pendek dan ikut tertawa pelan.

Cerita Woojin terpotong setelah beberapa menit karena makanannya datang diantar oleh satu orang pelayan. Daniel menyadari Seongwoo tidak mendapat makanan, hanya satu gelas minuman dingin terletak di depannya. "Kamu nggak makan?" tanya Daniel.

"Aku nungguin kamu," jawab Seongwoo acuh, meminta satu buku menu untuk memesan. Berlawanan dengan ekspresinya yang apatis, telinga Seongwoo memerah. Daniel tentu saja sadar—lelaki itu menatap Seongwoo menggoda, tertawa kemudian. Sayangnya Daniel tidak sadar—atau pura-pura tidak sadar—pelototan Seongwoo karena lelaki itu kembali sibuk menanggapi Woojin.

Makanan mereka sampai setelah makanan Woojin sudah habis dua sepertiganya, jadi mau tidak mau Woojin harus menunggu keduanya selesai makan. Supaya tidak bosan, Seongwoo memberikannya ponsel untuk bermain game. Jadilah Woojin sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya Seongwoo, sesekali menanggapi pertanyaan ringan dari Daniel.

"Kamu sudah libur saja, hmm?" tanya Daniel kemudian. "Kelas enamnya sedang ujian, ya? Berarti sebentar lagi kamu ujian kenaikan kelas tiga."

Woojin mengangguk. "Kalau aku sudah kelas tiga, boleh nggak aku langsung pulang dan nggak ke penitipan untuk menunggu dijemput?" Selama ini memang Woojin masih ke tempat penitipan setelah pulang sekolah—hanya jadwal penjemputannya lebih siang karena ada bantuan Daniel.

"Mana boleh," sambar Seongwoo cepat, melotot ke arah Woojin. "Mama dan kak Dan pulangnya sore, hanya kadang-kadang pulang siang dan itu tidak menentu. Kamu masih kecil, belum bisa ditinggal sendirian di rumah,"

"Kelas tiga itu sudah besar, ma," sungut Woojin. "Kalau begitu kelas empat, ya?" bujuknya.

"Minimal kelas enam," kata Seongwoo _keukeuh_.

"Lima deh," tawar Woojin. Seongwoo mengabaikannya, dan Woojin menusuk tangan Seongwoo sambil manyun. "Woojin tahu kok untuk nggak main kompor atau apalah itu kalau di rumah sendiri."

"Dan nggak ngebukakan pintu ke sembarang orang," tambah anak itu cepat-cepat begitu menyadari raut muka mamanya ingin menyanggah. Kini Seongwoo tidak menyanggah, karena sudah tidak ada tempat untuk dia berkelit. Daniel ikut tertawa.

"Kelas lima," putusnya final. "Dua tahun lagi. Nggak ada nego."

Sesudah keduanya selesai makan, mereka bersiap-siap pulang. Woojin membawa tas kecilnya, Seongwoo membawa tas hitamnya serta tas baju Woojin dan Daniel juga membawa tasnya sendiri ditambah kantung belanja—hasil mengajukan diri membantu Seongwoo. Mereka turun ke stasiun bawah tanah, menemukan kereta terisi sesak penuh oleh orang-orang yang baru saja pulang kerja.

Mereka tak dapat tempat duduk, memutuskan berdiri di dekat dinding kereta. Seongwoo memutuskan menggendong Woojin karena dia masih kurang tinggi—takutnya saja terhimpit orang lain. Seongwoo sudah lupa berapa spesifiknya berat Woojin, tapi dia jelas sudah jauh lebih berat dibanding jaman dia masih TK. Sebenarnya dia agak kesulitan—dia punya barang bawaan, tapi dia harus menjaga Woojin juga.

Daniel mengetuk bahunya pelan, meminta tas selempang hitam Seongwoo. Diam-diam lelaki itu mengambilnya dan membawakan tas Seongwoo. Kini Seongwoo menjadi lebih leluasa tanpa tas yang harus berkali-kali dibenarkan posisinya agar tidak jatuh. Seongwoo diam saja, tapi dia tersenyum kepada Daniel sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Di sisi lain, Woojin memicingkan mata.

* * *

 _(_ _ **epilog**_ _)_

"Mama," kata Woojin malam itu kemudian ketika Seongwoo menarik selimutnya, "Kak Dan itu keluarga kita bukan?"

Seongwoo mengerjapkan mata sekali-dua kali atas pertanyaannya yang membingungkan. "Yah. Semacam itu. Kenapa kamu bertanya?"

Woojin diam. Anak itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia ragu-ragu. Seongwoo menatapnya bingung. Hingga akhirnya Woojin balas menatap Seongwoo, manik mata berbinar penuh harap setengah penasaran. "Kalau kak Dan ada di dalam keluarga kita... kak Dan jadi papa?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- aku nggak bakal menguras tentang keluarganya ong. mereka akan muncul sekilas di percakapan ong, tapi nggak bakal muncul secara langsung. aku pikir yang paling bijak sekaligus realistis adalah membiarkan mereka. ayah ong akan terus bertetap pada pendiriannya sebagai orang yang tegas dan lurus, dan ong juga akan terus bertetap pada daniel.

\- cuplikan tentang daniel dan ayahnya akan muncul di _chapter_ terakhir.

\- aku amatir nulis _smut_. maafkan aku.

\- _safeword_ itu sebenarnya untuk kegiatan BDSM. selengkapnya silahkan catut dari wikipedia. jangan tanya kenapa daniel bisa tahu kayak begituan.


	9. ix

**warning**! boys' love. single dad!Ong.

* * *

Hari ini Woojin bangun pagi. Woojin sudah kelas tiga, dan sebentar lagi akan naik kelas empat. Biasanya mamanya datang membangunkan dia untuk mandi dan bersiap sekolah, tapi hari ini dia bangun sendiri. Woojin berjalan ngantuk sambil mengucek-ucek mata, bingung karena biasanya jam segini juga mama sudah bangun dan menciumnya selamat pagi.

Woojin pergi ke kamar mamanya. Dia mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada balasan. Jadi Woojin meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya dan melangkah masuk ragu-ragu. Dia berdiri di samping ranjang, tempat sebuah tangan teronggok keluar dari buntalan selimut—Woojin tidak tega memanjat dan menyiksa sosok yang sedang tidur itu, jadi dia menunggu di samping ranjang.

Jemarinya diulurkan untuk menusuk tangan itu. _Tuk tuk_! Tidak ada respon. Woojin menusuk tangan itu sekali lagi. _Tuuuuuk_! Kini yang lama supaya agak berasa. Tidak ada respon lagi. Woojin menggoyang-goyangkan tangan itu. Setelah beberapa goyangan, akhirnya tangan itu bergerak (!) masuk kembali ke dalam selimut. Woojin baru mau mendesah kecewa, tapi tangan itu keluar lagi dan meraih jam alarm di meja nakas.

"Papa!" sapa Woojin riang. "Selamat pagi."

Dari balik selimut, papanya bangkit dengan mata sip _iiiii_ t sekali karena baru bangun. Di pangkuannya ada _Rune_ — _Rooni_ —maksudnya Rooney, kucing mereka sedang tidur nyaman. Papanya mengecek jam sekali lagi, menguap lebar ' _hooaaaaaaam'_ sehingga Rooney terlonjak dan melompat turun dari ranjang—mungkin cari makan atau cari temannya Peter. "Tumben bangun pagi, Jin."

Woojin mengangguk menanggapi. Matanya melirik ke sosok yang memunggungi papanya, punggung membungkuk bergelung dengan selimut. Papanya turun dari ranjang, berjalan terseok-seok mengisyaratkan Woojin untuk ikut serta. "Kemarin mamamu ada urusan di kantor sampai larut malam, jadi dia hari ini tidur dulu sebentar, oke. Kamu sudah mandi?"

"Sudah," jawab Woojin singkat, mata lebih tertarik ke sereal yang diambil papanya dari lemari dapur. Papa menyodorkan mangkuk kosong dan susu dan sereal, mempersilahkannya makan. "Hari ini aku pulang siang, kegiatan klub ditiadakan."

Papanya mengangguk-angguk, menelan air putih dari gelas. Dengan itu papa terlihat jauh lebih segar dan matanya jadi sedi~kit lebih besar. "Jin, aku bangunkan mamamu dulu. Makanan Rooney dan Peter ada di lemari bawah, beri secukupnya," pesan papanya sebelum menghilang di balik kamar mereka.

Sebenarnya itu kamar mamanya, tapi sekarang kak Dan—yang sekarang lebih sering Woojin panggil papa—lebih sering tidur di kamar itu dari pada di kamarnya sendiri. Sama halnya dengan mamanya, lebih sering memakai baju lama papa daripada bajunya sendiri.

Woojin selesai memakan serealnya. Dia meletakkan mangkuk kotor di wastafel, berjongkok meraih satu kontainer besar berisi makanan kering kucing. Seperti insting, dua kucing melompat dari entah manapun itu dan mengerubuti Woojin tak sabar ingin makan. Susah payah, Woojin menyeret kakinya tanpa ingin menginjak ekor kucing-kucing tersebut.

Dia mengambil masing-masing piring untuk Rooney dan Peter—Woojin berusaha adil mengisinya, karena mereka berdua selalu bertengkar menyangkut masalah makan! Tangan Woojin mengelus kepala Peter yang sibuk membenamkan muka di piringnya, memakan sarapan dengan anteng. "Enak, ya?" tanyanya, mendapat eongan sebagai balasan.

"Sayang."

Woojin mendongak dan mendapati mamanya berjalan ke arahnya. Tuh kan, benar! Lihat saja sekarang mamanya memakai kaus kebesaran milik papanya. Woojin mendekati dan memeluk mamanya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Mama berjalan ke ruang makan sambil memeluk Woojin, mengelus rambutnya. "Selamat pagi, sayang. Kamu sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah, tadi papa kasih sereal." jawab Woojin. Dia menonton mamanya yang sibuk menyiapkan lauk sarapan dari konter dapur. Woojin suka telur gulung buatan mamanya, mama pintar bikin telur dadar gulung yang manis maupun yang asin. Eh, kenapa jadi ngomongin ini, ya? Tapi yang pasti mama Woojin pintar bikin dadar gulung.

Papa Woojin turun dari kamar dengan pakaian kerjanya. Papa Woojin sudah lulus kuliah setahun yang lalu! Dan dia sudah tidak kerja di kafe lagi, sekarang papanya punya pekerjaan yang lebih serius. Woojin tidak terlalu mengerti, sih. Papanya kemudian masuk ke dapur dan mengecup pipi mama ringan. "Mandi dulu, Ong." kata papanya.

Mama menurut saja, memberi pesan pendek untuk keduanya sarapan duluan sebelum ia masuk ke kamar. Setelah itu papa dan Woojin duduk di meja makan. Papa baik, papa memberi Woojin beberapa potong telur gulung meski Woojin sudah makan. Rooney dan Peter berdiri di kursi kosong memandang tertarik lauk yang tersedia di meja, tapi mereka tidak berani makan karena nanti dimarahi papa.

Papa kemudian selesai makan. Dia ke dapur untuk mencuci piring. Woojin duduk santai, Peter melompat ke pangkuannya dan bergelung nyaman. Tidak seperti papanya yang memang jago mencuri hati kucing, butuh waktu dua bulan supaya Rooney dan Peter akrab dengan Woojin. Pertama kali keduanya dibawa pulang, keduanya malah betah sama mama (dan lebih kepada papa) daripada ke Woojin! Huh, tapi memang mama lembut, Woojin suka tidur bareng mama karena mama hangat.

Akhirnya mama turun dari kamar, terlihat segar dan siap berangkat kerja. Rooney mengikuti langkah mamanya dan menggosok-gosokkan badannya ke kaki mama seiring dia berjalan. Itu menandakan Rooney sayang sama mama, tapi tampaknya mama tak terlalu senang karena bulu Rooney menempel ke celana kerjanya. (Mama lembut sekali) Mama menggendong Rooney dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Woojin, dobel dengan Peter.

Keluar dari dapur dengan kemeja tergulung adalah papa yang baru selesai mencuci piring. Woojin melompat (Rooney dan Peter juga melompat) dari kursi dan meraih tas sekolah. Mereka siap berangkat, detik jam sudah mendekati jam setengah delapan—mereka harus berangkat sekarang kalau tidak mau ketinggalan kereta.

Rooney dan Peter mengikuti Woojin sampai ke beranda pintu depan. Entah mengantar, entah tidak rela Woojin pergi. Woojin sih biasa saja, senang menciumi mereka tanda sampai jumpa nanti (tenang saja, Woojin rajin memandikan mereka sebulan sekali) sampai dimarahi mama karena bajunya penuh bulu kucing.

Omong soal mama. Mama dan kak Dan (Woojin lebih senang memanggilnya papa sekarang) belum menikah. Jawaban mama malam itu ketika Woojin bertanya peran ke'papa'an (Woojin nggak tau gimana cara ngomongnya) kak Dan, terlalu ambigu. Tebak apa? "Kita lihat nanti."

Pada akhirnya, kak Dan mengizinkan Woojin memanggilnya papa. Mama awalnya malu sekali sampai-sampai telinganya merah setiap kali kak Dan dipanggil papa oleh Woojin. Wajar sih, biar nggak kelihatan, Woojin tahu mama suka genit—jangan bilang-bilang mama, nanti Woojin dicubit—mama terbayang-bayang menikah sama kak Dan, yah, Woojin rasa begitu. Lama-lama jadi terbiasa juga, mama kalau mengalamatkan kak Dan jadi 'papamu' atau 'papa' setiap kali mama bicara ke Woojin.

Woojin nggak kaget begitu mama bilang kalau mama dan kak Dan pacaran, kak Dan sering menginap di kamarnya mama. Dan juga modus masak berdua di dapur kalau Woojin sedang mandi, padahal Woojin lihat loh. Puh!

Kenapa jadi keterusan ngomongin mama papa ya? Kini Woojin memainkan tangan Rooney, satunya lagi menggaruk telinga Peter. Mama papa lama ke depannya, kalau Woojin telat yang dimarahi kan Woojin, mana bisa Woojin bilang dia telat gara-gara nungguin mama papa ke depan.

Akhirnya Woojin berdiri, melangkah ke ruang tengah tempat paling memungkinkan mama papa berada. Tapi yang ada Woojin malah lihat papa sedang menangkup wajah mama yang sedang tersenyum dan menciumnya. Woojin kan malas, sudah keseringan lihat mama dan papa mesra-mesraan.

"Mama! Nanti Woojin telat." teriaknya tanpa melirik ke arah mama. Mama dan papanya kelabakan, mundur jaga jarak sambil tertawa canggung. Woojin nyengir setengah menggoda setengah sebal, bukan pertama kalinya papa larut mesra-mesraan bareng mama di pagi hari.

Tapi mamanya memang cakep sih.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- yep, _early update_ lagi. hari senin aku udah harus _get back to work_ , dan dari hari senin besok sampai hari jumat jadwalku penuh sekali :(( akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk update hari jumat, dan _chapter_ terakhir akan diupdate hari minggu.

\- aku senang menjabarkan pov-nya woojin. dia adalah tipe anak yang suka bangun kesiangan kalau hari sekolah, tapi kalau di hari minggu dia bangun pagi hanya untuk masuk ke kamar mama papanya, nyelip diantara daniel seongwoo dan tidur lagi :")) (serangan imajinasi domestik meliar)

\- hatiku suka dugeun-dugeun dan cengar-cengir sendiri kalo baca _review_ kalian, apakah ini cinta? :") (ea)

\- disini ada _hint_ tentang topik _chapter_ depan. aku minta maaf karena _chapter_ berikutnya kembali menjerumus konflik tapi aku janji konfliknya selesai kok :")


	10. x

**warning**! boys' love. mentions of homophobic. single dad!Ong.

* * *

Daniel mengusak rambutnya, membenamkan muka ke syal tebal sambil mengeluh dalam hati, mau seberapa dingin lagi di musim salju ini? Bahkan di dalam kereta masih terasa dinginnya. Dia menghembus nafas, menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangan guna mencari kehangatan. Dia berharap semoga Seongwoo tidak melupakan _hot pack_ -nya, Seongwoo sudah terlalu sering melakukan kecerobohan itu.

Dia masih laru dalam pikiran sendiri ketika seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Park Woojin berdiri di samping, tersenyum menampakkan gingsulnya. Daniel menyapa dengan senyum, menepuk pundaknya. Sudah lama juga Daniel tidak melihatnya setelah dia hengkang dari pekerjaan sambilannya di kafe Big Bun. " _Hyeong_. Lama tidak bersua." sapa lelaki surai merah itu.

Sambil tersenyum, Daniel mengangguk. "Lumayan lama. Berangkat kuliah?" tanyanya kepada Woojin, meraih bungkus _hot pack_ di dalam saku mantel dan memberikannya kepada yang lebih muda.

Woojin menggumam terima kasih. Dia memasukkan _hot pack_ ke dalam kantung, mendesah lega ketika hangat meresap ke dalam kulit. "Bukan _hyeong_ , aku mau ke rumah kerabat. Ada kerabatku yang mau menikah minggu ini, aku ditunjuk jadi _best man_."

"Oh ya?" tanggapnya tertarik. "Ada rencana menyusul dengan pacarmu?"

Lantas wajah lelaki itu berubah merah padam. Dia menghindari tatapan Daniel yang setengah geli setengah menggoda. "Ngomong apa _hyeong_ , kami baru saja kuliah, masa menikah?" balasnya. Woojin kemudian menoleh kepada Daniel, wajah bertekad membalas dendam. "Harusnya aku yang tanya, _hyeong_ nggak ada niat menikah?"

"Tentu saja ada." jawab Daniel singkat, nyengir penuh kemenangan pada raut muka Woojin yang kecewa, gagal membuat Daniel kelabakan. "Kamu mengharapkan apa? Aku sudah lulus kuliah, pacarku sudah, aku sudah kerja, pacarku juga sudah."

Kereta berhenti pada stasiun tertentu. Daniel pamit turun, memang di situ tujuannya. Woojin mengangguk, mengucapkan salam pendek tentang sampai jumpa nanti atau apalah itu. Daniel meremat _hot pack_ yang tersisa di kantung mantelnya karena cuaca semakin dingin begitu dia turun dari kereta, membenarkan posisi syalnya dan berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang di jalanan.

Pikirannya meruam-ruam tentang perkataan Woojin.

* * *

Ayahnya telah duduk di meja restoran, melambai senang melihat sosok Daniel masuk. Daniel duduk di seberang, tersenyum sambil meletakkan tasnya di samping. Hari sudah sore, Daniel baru saja mau pulang ketika menerima telepon dari ayahnya yang minta bertemu. Baiklah, dia menyetujui, apa salahnya? Sudah lama juga dia tidak bertemu dengan ayah mengingat jarak antara Seoul dan Busan bukan main-main.

"Nak," sapa ayahnya riang, "Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kerjanya, kamu ada kesulitan?"

Daniel menggeleng. Dia tersenyum menerima buku menu dari pelayan. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja di lingkungan kerjaku. _Senior_ kenalan ayah—Yoon Jisung—baik, dia membantuku beradaptasi."

"Bagaimana dengan kerja ayah, apa baik-baik saja? Ayah sampai repot-repot jauh dari Busan ke Seoul hanya untuk mengurus pekerjaan." kata Daniel sambil tertawa pelan. Dia kemudian menggumamkan pesanannya kepada pelayan. "Ayah mau pesan apa?"

"Baik, nak, aku akan di Seoul selama beberapa minggu, menginap di rumah bibimu yang punya taman kanak-kanak itu." jawab ayahnya pelan. "Ayah sudah pesan." tambahnya kemudian.

Keduanya jatuh ke dalam hening yang nyaman. Daniel mengaduk gula di dalam teh panasnya, pikiran melayang ke mana-mana. Ayahnya telah berubah banyak, pikir Daniel, ayahnya maupun dia sendiri telah berubah banyak. Meski di awal ayahnya sungguh tidak suka dengan ide dia memiliki pacar seorang laki-laki, Seongwoo memperbaiki ide itu dengan sungguh baik. Kini ayahnya mungkin lebih suka dengan Seongwoo dari pada dia, Daniel tersenyum geli.

"Bagaimana kabar pemuda Ong itu, si Seongwoo?" tanya sang ayah kepada Daniel. Ayahnya tertawa pelan, meminum beberapa teguk dari minumannya. "Aku rindu masakannya, nak, kamu tidak pernah bilang dia bisa memasak dengan handal."

"Dia nggak terlalu handal dalam memasak," jawab Daniel, mengingat satu kecelakaan Seongwoo nyaris membakar seluruh dapur karena kelupaan mematikan kompor. "Tapi yah, dia baik-baik saja. Makin hari dia makin cerewet," kekeh Daniel.

Ayahnya ikut tertawa. "Bagaimana dengan anak gempal itu—pipinya—Woojin? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu. Dia sudah kelas empat, ya? Pasti sudah besar sekali."

Daniel mengangguk. "Datang saja ke rumah kami kalau ayah ada waktu, Seongwoo dan Woojin akan senang."

"Aku akan lebih senang lagi kalau diundang begitu, nak." jawab ayahnya. "Nanti aku coba luangkan waktu sebelum aku pulang ke Busan." Mata Daniel menangkap gelang yang dikenakan ayahnya. Bandul gelang itu tak lain adalah belah pasang lain dari anting berbentuk cincin yang dikenakannya dengan bangga di telinga. Lantas, dia seperti dilempar ke masa lalu—masa pertama dia menemui ayahnya setelah dibujuk Seongwoo.

 _"_ _Kamu datang," ucap ayahnya, binar mata tidak percaya dan terharu ketika Daniel duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya. "Kamu datang. Kupikir orang tua ini akan menghabiskan satu hari lagi menunggumu tanpa ada hasil."_

 _"_ _Aku bukan seseorang yang pandai atau hobi mengingkar janji," jawab Daniel pelan, percikan puas meletup pelan ketika melihat raut ayahnya turun. Bagaimanapun, tidak semudah itu memaafkan ayahnya, tidak ketika dia ditendang dari rumah dan hidup menggelandang selama nyaris satu tahun setelahnya. "Silahkan bicara."_

 _Ayahnya kemudian menghela nafas berat, tersenyum kecut. "Baiklah... sepertinya kamu masih benci aku, nak. Aku tak akan bicara bertele-tele."_

 _"_ _Pertama-tama," ayahnya terbatuk pelan, meraih segelas teh panas untuk meredakannya. "Ketika aku tahu kamu punya pacar laki-laki, tentunya aku sebagai ayah merasa marah. Kenapa? Karena aku pikir mereka akan membawa pengaruh untukmu. Maka saat itu, pikiranku yang paling rasional adalah membawamu kembali ke Korea—mengingat seberapa rasisnya negara ini terhadap sedikit perbedaan. Aku menitipkanmu di taman kanak-kanak bibimu sambil berharap, semoga wanita di sana dapat membuaimu barang sedikit saja, menamparmu kembali kepada wanita dibanding laki-laki."_

 _"_ _Saat itu aku tahu saja kalau kamu tak pernah melirik sedikit pun tentang gadis-gadis itu. Tapi aku membutakan diri, hingga akhirnya kamu sendiri yang bicara padaku bahwa sekeras apapun kamu mencoba, kamu tak akan bisa berubah. Saat itu aku sama marahnya denganmu. Sama frustasinya denganmu, karena aku tak bisa terus membutakan diri kalau kamu sendiri yang berbicara padaku. Maka kamu berteriak, aku memukul, mengatakan bahwa tidak ada satu hakpun untukmu kembali lagi ke rumah kalau kamu tidak ingin mengubah diri sendiri."_

 _Hening. Ayah Daniel menutup bibir, menatap ke bawah, berusaha mencari kekuatan. "Daniel, hal pertama yang aku rasakan ketika aku sampai di rumah memang masih marah. Awalnya kupikir setelah satu minggu, kamu akan kembali. Tapi kamu tak pernah kembali. Tak sejejakpun. Maka marah itu menggumpal, berubah massal menjadi perasaan kesepian—menyesal, mencarimu kemana-mana."_

 _"_ _Pada akhirnya memang aku ini ayah yang jelek, yang telah menendangmu keluar dari rumahmu sendiri. Pada akhirnya juga, akulah yang kalah, Daniel. Aku sungguh rindu padamu, dan sungguh rasa senangku begitu besar melihatmu sehat, berkuliah dan bahkan sudah berkeluarga."_

 _Daniel batuk. Berkeluarga maksudnya Ong Seongwoo dengannya? Dia baru mau menjawab ketika ayahnya memotong, "Biarkan orang tua ini berbicara dulu. Aku sungguh senang, Daniel," ayahnya berhenti sebentar, menarik nafas. "Maukah kamu memberi kesempatan lagi untukku?"_

 _Mata Daniel menetap pada figur ayahnya. Dia terlihat tirus, letih, tapi menyegarkan diri demi bertemu dengan Daniel._

 _Ibu Daniel meninggal sejak dia masih usia kecil sekali. Menyisakan Daniel, anak satu-satunya dengan ayahnya yang sibuk dipendam kerjaan. Sejak ibunya pergi, Daniel dijaga dua kali lipat oleh ayahnya, seperti takut kehilangan Daniel juga._

 _Tapi Daniel kecil tentu sadar kantung mata ayahnya makin tebal, tubuhnya makin tirus. Kalau mengurus sendiri saja tidak bisa—bagaimana bisa mengurus orang lain? Daniel remaja waktu itu benci benar, ayahnya seperti menggunakan dirinya supaya lupa dengan ibu. Daniel sekarang tersenyum pahit, melihat kerutan di kemeja ayahnya dan gelang yang terikat tidak rapi._

 _Seberapa kesepian ayahnya, tinggal di Busan seorang diri? Daniel hidup dikerumuni teman-teman, dan dia masih merasa kesepian di beberapa titik. Seberapa kesepian orang tua ini?_

 _Tangan Daniel meraih tangan ayahnya dan membenarkan ikatan gelang itu dalam diam. Tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti dan matanya terpaku. Dia kenal bandul itu. Itu anting peninggalan ibunya, yang Daniel remaja sengaja tindik di telinganya sebagai peringatan kepada ibunya._

 _"_ _Daniel," ayahnya kemudian berkata lembut, "Tidak sedetikpun aku pernah lupa tentang ibumu. Tidak pernah. Aku tahu kamu memakai anting ibumu, sebelahnya kupakai sebagai bandul gelang. Anting milikmu yang kau lempar tiga tahun yang lalu, kucari kemana-mana tapi tak pernah ditemukan. Aku minta maaf."_

 _Maka waktu itu Daniel meneguk air mata yang hendak mengalir. Dia merogoh kantung, mengeluarkan pasang anting yang lain. Berterima kasih sungguh pada Seongwoo. "Ayah," kata Daniel kemudian, "Temani aku menindik telinga."_

 _Ayahnya menangis, memegang tangan Daniel erat. "Aku minta maaf," katanya diantara isak pelannya. "Mari kita mulai ini dari awal, Daniel. Aku sungguh minta maaf."_

"Daniel," tegur ayahnya, menarik lelaki itu kembali ke masa sekarang. "Makanan sudah sampai. Jangan melamun, segera makan makananmu sebelum dingin."

Daniel tersentak. Dia mengangguk, tersenyum dan segera menggali makanannya setelah mengucapkan salam. Mereka tak berbicara sesuatu yang penting lagi selama makan itu. Obrolan ringan mengalir, hingga akhirnya keduanya selesai makan, hari sudah mulai gelap. Ayahnya menepuk lengan Daniel sebagai tanda sampai jumpa.

"Kapan-kapan main ke Busan, Daniel." ajak ayahnya. Daniel sopan menyanggupi.

* * *

"Tadi kamu ketemu ayah?" tanya Seongwoo.

Daniel mengangguk. Dia menatap figur Seongwoo yang bolak-balik mengambil baju dan handuk, bersiap-siap untuk mandi. "Dia akan menetap disini kurang lebih seminggu di rumah bibi. Tadi ayah bilang kapan-kapan kita harus main ke Busan. Dia juga menanyakan kabarmu."

"Undang ke sini," jawab Seongwoo, matanya lembut. "Sudah lama Woojin tidak ketemu."

Lelaki itu melirik Daniel untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Suara deras air mulai terdengar—Daniel relaks, berbaring dengan mantel mandinya. Dia sibuk bermain ponsel ketika ada suara berdering. Suara itu bukan dari ponselnya, melainkan dari ponsel Seongwoo. Secara refleks, dia melirik ponsel itu. Letaknya tak jauh, di meja nakas sebelah Daniel berbaring.

Seongwoo tidak pernah mengunci ponselnya. Maka tertampanglah satu pemberitahuan pesan masuk beserta dengan tulisan, bunyinya, "Kapan menikah?"

Mata Daniel mengerjap bingung. Setengah dari dirinya merasa semangat—dia tidak mau mengakuinya—ternyata Seongwoo juga ditanyai hal seputar pernikahan. Pesan itu tak lain dari ibu Seongwoo seorang. Tak tahu harus bagaimana, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering lagi. "Ayah tanya kapan kau mau menikah."

"Kenapa dengan ponselnya?" tanya Seongwoo. Daniel menoleh, mata tak disengaja (bedasarkan insting alami) fokus pada dada Seongwoo yang terekspos sekilas melalui mantel mandi yang dipasang melorot. "Mataku ada di atas sini."

Daniel otomatis menatap mata Seongwoo, nyengir tertangkap basah. Seongwoo menatapnya menilai, tangan bergegas mengikat mantel mandinya lebih rapat. "Siapa yang SMS?"

Untuk sementara, Daniel kehilangan kata. Dia tahu hubungan Seongwoo masih belum baik dengan orang tuanya. Akhirnya Daniel mengambil ponsel Seongwoo, menyerahkannya kepada pemilik. "Kamu lihat sendiri." Dia mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Seongwoo. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian raut muka Seongwoo jatuh, senyumnya pudar, dan Daniel merasa perutnya diaduk.

"Seongwoo—" Daniel tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Soal pernikahan. Aku ingin tahu apa kamu pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya."

Yang Daniel dapat hanyalah sambaran keras. "Kamu tahu yang dimaksud dalam pernikahan itu bukan kamu, Daniel. Bukan. Tapi perempuan yang sempurna selayaknya yang diharapkan oleh ayahku. Tidak ada gunanya, aku sudah cerita tentangmu dan sebagai gantinya aku tidak dapat balasan sama sekali."

Kini suasana menjadi serius. Seongwoo terlihat marah dengan ekspresi frustasinya, dan Daniel terlihat sama pilunya. Akhirnya Daniel menghela nafas, "Baik, mari kita bicarakan ini kapan-kapan."

"Maaf, aku nggak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu," kata Seongwoo akhirnya, ekspresi melembut. "Hanya... tidak sekarang. Bukan hari ini, oke? Jangan hari ini. Kapan-kapan. Besok-besok."

Daniel mengangguk bisu.

* * *

Esok paginya, Daniel keluar dari kamar mandi berharap Seongwoo sudah bangun sepenuhnya, tapi Seongwoo masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Mencoba menyingkirkan firasat buruk, Daniel bergegas mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Seongwoo kelupaan memakai syal dan _hot pack_ -nya ketinggalan kemarin, bisa saja dia merasa kurang enak badan karena kedinginan. "Seongwoo," kata Daniel, berusaha membangunkannya. "Kamu nggak enak badan?"

Mata Seongwoo membuka. Dia menatap Daniel. Lelaki itu berharap mendengar sesuatu dari Seongwoo, tapi Seongwoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali membenamkan muka ke dalam selimut. Daniel langsung tahu—Seongwoo masih kurang nyaman karena mereka sempat bersitegang kemarin malam. Akhirnya Daniel menyerah—dialah yang paling tahu untuk tidak memaksa ketika Seongwoo sedang dalam masa menyendiri.

"Aku berangkat duluan, oke," kata Daniel pelan. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan soal kemarin. Jangan lupa pakai syalmu dan bawa _hot_ _pack_ -nya. Kalau ketinggalan, belilah beberapa."

Seongwoo menatapnya lagi, dan mengangguk. Daniel setelah itu berpakaian, menjalani rutinitas paginya seperti biasa—memasak sarapan, mengantar Woojin ke sekolah, berjalan menyusur kantor dengan segelas teh yang dibelinya dari perjalanan sebagai penghangat badan. Daniel membuka ponselnya dan mencari kontak Seongwoo.

[ **Kang Daniel** ]  
udah berangkat?

[ **Ong** ]  
Otw kantor. Bibirku dingin, beku :(

[ **Kang** **Daniel** ]  
maksudnya apa, ngode? :D

[ **Ong** ]  
Bukaaaan. Cuma ngomong aja. Tapi kalau mau cium silahkan hehehe

[ **Kang** **Daniel** ]  
kenapa kamu malah bilangnya sekarang, waktu aku udah di kantor? :(

[ **Ong** ]  
Sengaja.

[ **Kang** **Daniel** ]  
kamu sadar kan aku pulang nanti malam? dan aku punya upper hand di hubungan kita? :D

[ **Ong** ]  
Sok jago bahasa inggris kamu.

[ **Kang** **Daniel** ]  
emang jago.

[ **Ong** ]  
Aku block.

[ **Kang** **Daniel** ]  
jahat kamu :( aku bela-belain kirim sms waktu aku lagi rapat. malah diblock.

[ **Ong** ]  
Bercanda, sayang. Rapat sana. Biar cepet pulang.

Jisung berdeham di sampingnya. Daniel lantas menyurukkan ponsel dalam saku jas, nyengir canggung ke arah seniornya. Jisung mengirim tatapan menilai kepada Daniel dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, bibir berdecak mengomel di bawah nafasnya sesuatu tentang anak muda digilas cinta. Muka Daniel memerah, tapi mengabaikan godaan Jisung.

Seselesai rapat, Jisung mengajaknya makan bersama dengan beberapa kolega di kantin. Daniel menurut saja, tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakan kalau menyangkut dengan keakraban antar staf dan kolega. Pada akhirnya dia duduk didempet Jisung dan Jaehan, meja mereka dipenuhi beberapa orang yang berasal dari departemen sama.

"Ah, Areum sebentar lagi cuti, ya?" mulai salah satu rekannya kemudian, semeja itu mulai mengarahkan perhatian kepada wanita yang diketahui namanya Areum. "Cuti menikah. Aduh, sebentar lagi ada pasangan pengantin baru di kantor kita!"

Areum tersipu, mengangguk pelan dan pipinya memerah. "Jangan begitu, pernikahannya masih seminggu lagi."

"Seminggu itu sebentar," pekik Jisung, ikut-ikutan semangat menggoda Areum. "Tujuh hari itu sebentar. Jadi bagaimana, kita semua diundang tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan undangannya, besok akan kuberikan ke masing-masing dari kalian," jawab Areum, senyuman tidak pernah jatuh dari wajahnya. Daniel mulai membayangkan bagaimana apabila Seongwoo yang mengatakan kalimat itu, atau bahkan dia sendiri yang mengatakannya, membayangkan nama mereka terukir di kartu undangan tinta perak dengan desain minimalis.

Bahunya dicolek. "Daniel!" panggil Jisung. "Tanggal dua puluh delapan. Kamu bisa tidak?"

Daniel terkesiap pelan, yang kemudian luntur menjadi senyuman. "Ah _hyeong_ , aku harus memastikan dulu. Tapi seusahanya aku akan datang."

Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi pikiran Daniel melayang ke arah yang lain. Daniel bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak terusik dengan segala urusan ini dimana satu persatu pernikahan mulai hinggap di teman-temannya, tapi tidak dengan dia. Dia bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak dibayang-bayangi pesan ibu Seongwoo; "Kapan menikah?" Tapi bukan dia yang dimaksud ibu Seongwoo.

* * *

Daniel bertemu dengan Areum ketika kebetulan lelaki itu sedang fotokopi data-data yang diminta Jisung segera. Wanita itu membawa setumpuk dokumen yang kelihatannya berat, jadi Daniel membantunya membawa dokumen-dokumen itu dan menumpuknya rapi di atas mesin fotokopi yang tidak dipakai. Daniel tersenyum, "Tuntutan atasan, eh? Banyak sekali yang harus difotokopi."

Areum tertawa. "Kamu juga?" balasnya penuh canda. "Omong-omong, kamu keren sekali membantuku, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta kalau tidak terikat dengan calon suamiku."

"Oh, ya?" tanggap Daniel tertawa ringan. Dia menekan beberapa tombol di mesin dan mesin itu mulai menggerung, memuntahkan data yang disalin ulang. "Aku nggak merasa sekeren itu. Selamat atas pernikahannya, omong-omong."

"Oh—ya, ya," jawab Areum. "Terima kasih, Daniel. Kamu akan datang kan?"

Jemari Daniel mengetuk-ngetuk mesin dengan ringan. "Sebenarnya kalau soal itu aku pasti datang, hanya aku tidak tahu bisa ikut acara makan malamnya, tidak kalau pacarku tidak ikut. Dan aku pulang malam artinya aku dikunci di luar semalaman," terang Daniel, tertawa kecil mengingat satu momen dia pulang telat tanpa SMS dan Seongwoo berakhir ngambek karena dia khawatir setengah mati.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Areum, mata berkilau agak merasa kagum. "Ternyata sangat perhatian, ya. Kalau begitu bukannya sudah di level pasangan menikah?"

Untuk sejenak Daniel hanya tersenyum simpul karena dia tidak tahu itu pujian atau ejekan. "Memang bawel kalau sudah menyangkut kesehatan dan keselamatan," ujar Daniel. "Tapi menyangkut dirinya sendiri masih ceroboh sekali."

Areum menggumam. Kini data-data Daniel sudah lengkap dan dia bergegas merapikan datanya. Dia baru saja mau membantu Areum, tapi tangan Areum menghentikannya. Wanita itu tertawa. "Nggak usah," tolaknya halus sambil tertawa. "Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Omong-omong kamu ini orangnya baik sekali ya, tak heran pacarmu itu protektif, atasanmu juga sepertinya ingin mengomel."

Heran, Daniel menatap Areum kebingungan. Areum tersenyum simpul, mengendikkan dagunya menuju ambang pintu. Jisung berdiri di sana, berkacak pinggang. Daniel mengerang, jelas lupa dia seharusnya buru-buru. Areum tertawa melihat Daniel kelabakan, mengumpulkan data buru-buru, pamit padanya dan mengikuti Jisung—lelaki itu sibuk mengomel betapa lamanya waktu yang dibutuhkan Daniel untuk balik.

* * *

Seongwoo sudah pulang ketika Daniel membuka kunci apartemen dan melepas sepatu di beranda rumah. Lelaki itu ingat ada anak kecil dan tidak berbuat berlebihan selama Woojin masih bangun, dan menempel kepada Daniel sesudah anak itu masuk ke kamarnya. Di ruang tengah gelap, hanya cahaya dari remang-remang televisi yang dinyalakan dengan volume nol. Seongwoo duduk pada Daniel, punggung kepada dada, tangan pada tangan.

"Seongwoo," Daniel memulai, suaranya pelan teredam bahu Seongwoo. "Temanku ada pernikahan akhir pekan. Tanggal dua puluh delapan, resepsinya dari sore sampai malam. Menurutmu kamu bisa datang nggak?"

"Sebagai pacar?" tanya Seongwoo.

Suara tawa Daniel menggema di ruangan itu. Kemudian dia mengecup tengkuk Seongwoo, membuat sang lelaki bergidik—hasil akhir menggeplak paha Daniel sebagai peringatan; jangan coba-coba. "Terus kamu maunya dateng sebagai apa?"

"Ibumu," Seongwoo asal bunyi. Daniel mencubit pinggangnya sebal. "Aduh! Cuma bercanda, kok."

"Datanglah sebagai pacar," kata Daniel, tangan erat di pinggang Seongwoo, mengecup pipinya yang berkonstelasi. "Aku ingin ngenalin kamu ke rekan kerjaku."

"Kamu tau kan homofobik di sini masih tinggi," jawab Seongwoo pelan.

Badan Seongwoo berbalik sehingga dia duduk di pangkuan Daniel sambil menghadapnya. Daniel tersenyum simpul, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia seperti sedang memproses harus mengatakan apa sambil menggenggam tangan Seongwoo. "Kamu belum siap?"

Gelengan. Daniel menggumam mengerti. "Temani aku saja, aku nggak mau datang sendirian ke undangan temanku."

"Woojin gimana? Kita tinggal sampe malem? Kasian dia di rumah sendirian."

"Ayahku ada rencana datang ke sini, sayang. Woojin boleh kok ikut menginap di rumah bibi selama sehari satu malam, lalu esoknya langsung pulang diantar ayah." jelas Daniel.

Seongwoo setuju. Dia memeluk leher Daniel, seperti meminta maaf. Daniel mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai balasan, menepuk-nepuk punggung sebagai tanda menenangkan. "Jangan memaksakan diri kalau memang kamu tidak nyaman," katanya. Daniel tersenyum pada Seongwoo, dan Seongwoo mencium bibirnya.

Badan Seongwoo jatuh telentang melawan permukaan sofa. Tiba-tiba saja, suasana jadi panas, kemeja Seongwoo melorot, atasan Daniel tanggal, Daniel jadi bernafsu menindih Seongwoo di sofa. Seongwoo merengek, tapi memberikan lehernya untuk dicium Daniel. "Di sofa? Seriusan, _Daniel_?"

"Kenapa," kata Daniel, nafasnya memburu. "Kamu seksi, _babe_ , _imagining your face whining, holding onto the couch while I spread you and fuc_ —"

" _Shut_." Mulut Daniel dibekap. " _Up."_ Itu Seongwoo dengan muka mengancamnya. Dari dulu dia bukan fans dari _dirty talk_ -nya Daniel yang dikatakan dengan lantang alih-alih dibisikkan secara sensual. Alias, _dirty talk_ khas orang yang besar di Kanada selama masa remajanya—pakai bahasa Inggris—tapi Seongwoo bakal bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak menikmatinya sama sekali. "Bawa aku ke kamar dulu, tidak lucu kalau Woojin bangun."

Daniel menyeringai. "Maksudnya aku boleh melanjutkan di kamar, _babe_?"

Tubuh Seongwoo diangkat seraya lelaki itu mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menuju kamar. Seongwoo sudah pasrah, tungkai mengelilingi pinggang pacarnya dan tangan memeluk bahu Daniel, wajah terbenam di tulang selangkanya. Daniel tidak lupa mengunci pintu yang menutup di belakangnya dan meletakkan Seongwoo di ranjang.

Dia menyeringai beringas. "Kita mulai?"

Seongwoo tersenyum pasrah diantara ciumannya dengan Daniel. Dia hanya berharap semoga Woojin tidak terbangun tengah malam.

* * *

"Aku nggak percaya kamu bisa kasar," Seongwoo mengeluh dari ranjang, tubuh telanjang dipenuhi bekas lebam keunguan. Daniel tertawa sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, gigi kelinci muncul memberi kesan lucu. Seongwoo jadi tidak percaya, benar ini Daniel yang menggeram di atasnya tadi malam?

Seongwoo cemberut. Dia menyesap teh bikinan Daniel dari meja nakas. "Hari ini kamu pulang malam?"

"Nggak, aku pulang sore," jawab Daniel, menatap Seongwoo melalui cermin sambil mengancingi kemejanya. "Kenapa, kamu nggak bisa jemput Woojin?"

"Bukan, cuma—" Seongwoo terpotong, berdeham. "Hari ini aku pulang pagi. Kamu mau dimasakin apa?"

Untuk sesaat, Daniel terdiam. Matanya membulat, menatap pada figur Seongwoo masih melalui cermin. Kemudian lelaki itu tertawa pelan. Dia bersenandung pelan sambil mengikat dasi, seperti memikirkan mau dimasakkan apa. "Kalau begini, kita sudah di tingkat pasangan menikah, belum sih?" gumam Daniel tanpa ada niat untuk membicarakannya lantang.

"Apa?" tanya Seongwoo, tidak menangkap kalimat lengkapnya. Daniel membalikkan badan dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Sekarang Seongwoo menatap Daniel sebal karena tidak dijawab. "Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Kare, sayang, kare," ujar Daniel, mengecup puncak kepala Seongwoo. "Masakkan kare, sudah lama aku nggak makan kare."

Kini Seongwoo terlihat sedikit lebih jinak meski tatapannya masih sebal (setengah tersipu). "Tadi kalimatnya lebih panjang dari sekedar kata kare saja."

"Dimasak dengan cintamu." tambah Daniel, tertawa lepas. Dia tidak lupa mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir pacarnya sebelum menggumam, "Aku berangkat duluan!" dengan riang.

* * *

Hari pernikahan Areum akhirnya tiba. Daniel dan Seongwoo datang menggunakan setelan tuksedo senada tepat pada waktunya. Sewaktu Daniel berjalan masuk, teman-temannya langsung mengerubunginya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Jadilah Daniel tebar senyum kemana-mana, sibuk bercanda dan mengobrol sementara Seongwoo berdiri canggung selayaknya tamu yang salah undangan. Bukannya Seongwoo tidak pandai bergaul, tapi hadirin bervarian dari yang tua sampai muda—Seongwoo kelabakan.

Dia duduk di kursi di samping Daniel, agak menjarak karena lelaki itu sedang berdiri dikelilingi empat sampai lima orang dewasa yang mengajaknya berbicara. Raut muka Seongwoo bengong, dia benar-benar tidak tahu mau ngapain. Makanan yang terhidang kelihatan lezat, tapi Daniel akan bingung kalau dia tiba-tiba hilang. Daniel juga sedang tidak di dalam posisi dimana Seongwoo bisa menyela pembicaraan mereka. Jadilah dia duduk seperti anak hilang.

Tiba-tiba, telinganya disentuh sekilas. Seongwoo mendongak mendapati Daniel menyentuh telinganya, menepuk kepalanya menghibur meski sang lelaki masih sibuk berbicara. Pada akhir mereka bertatapan, Daniel tersenyum minta maaf, bibir bergerak mengatakan 'sebentar, ya' tanpa suara. Seongwoo memalingkan kepala, tetapi dia membiarkan Daniel memainkan telinganya untuk sebentar lagi.

Menepati janjinya, tak lama gerombolan itu bubar dan Daniel mengisyarat kepada Seongwoo untuk ikut padanya. Seongwoo bangkit dari kursi dan mengikuti Daniel, "Apa-apaan itu?" tanyanya, dan ketika Daniel balas bertanya, Seongwoo menjawab, "Menyentuh telingaku."

"Aku nggak mungkin membiarkan pacarku menunggu kelamaan, kan?" kata Daniel pelan sambil tersenyum seraya mereka mengantri mengambil makanan. "Kali saja kamu ngambek, jadi kuhibur."

"Aku nggak ngambek."

"Kan aku bilang kali." timpal Daniel, menyendok _pastry_ ke piringnya dan meletakkan beberapa ke piring Seongwoo yang ada di belakangnya. "Mau selai?" kemudian Daniel memberi Seongwoo selai sebelum Seongwoo menjawab—sudah tahu jawabannya duluan.

Seongwoo merengut. Daniel tertawa, menepuk pipinya ringan.

Tiba juga di tengah-tengah acara, dimana seharusnya ada acara pelemparan buket bunga kepada wanita yang masih _single_. Daniel kira begitu, tapi ternyata polanya berbeda. Areum memegang buket berisi lima puluh bunga palsu dari untaian sutra berbagai warna, dan pembawa acara mengumumkan bunga itu akan diberikan kepada orang yang diharap sesegera mungkin akan menyusul langkah mereka.

"Jadi bunga itu akan diberikan kepada orang yang diharap akan menikah?" kata Seongwoo di sampingnya. Mereka berdiri di sudut ruangan, agak terjarak dengan orang lain. "Menarik juga idenya. Lebih baik dari acara lempar buket bunga."

Daniel mengangguk, merasa setuju. "Tentu saja, dengan begitu nggak ada orang yang cedera karena saling dorong karena berebut buket."

Ruangan menjadi riuh karena Areum dan suaminya mulai turun, masing-masing memegang buket bunga untuk memberikannya kepada orang-orang yang mereka harap akan segera menikah. Daniel nyengir melihat Hana—rekan kerjanya—diberikan bunga, wajah gadis itu memerah menahan tangis haru. Semakin riuh lagi tawa dan sorakan menggoda ketika ada pasangan yang berciuman ketika bunga diberikan kepada salah satu dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, tawa Seongwoo memelan. Daniel tidak sadar, tapi ketika Seongwoo menyenggolnya pelan, dia melihat Areum berjalan ke arah mereka. Sekuntum gardenia yang dirangkai dari sutra diberikan kepada Seongwoo dari Areum sambil tersenyum tenang. Gestur tubuh Seongwoo berubah kikuk. "Eh, tapi aku laki-laki..."

"Apa maksudmu, tuan," jawab Areum sambil tertawa. "Bunga ini untuk siapa saja. Ambillah."

Seongwoo menerimanya dengan kikuk sambil tersenyum malu. Areum melanjutkan, "Bunga gardenia artinya cinta yang terpendam." Wanita itu mendekati Seongwoo, menjabat tangannya. "Semoga kamu cepat menyusul dengan pacarmu!"

Bibir Seongwoo rapat membentuk senyum. "Terima kasih, Areum. Semoga kamu bahagia dengan hidup barumu."

"Eh, aku nggak dapat?" rengek Daniel dari sebelah Seongwoo. Areum mendelik padanya jenaka, "Nanti yang lain kehabisan, Daniel."

Dengan itu, Areum pamit memberikan bunga ke orang lain. Daniel menoleh kepada Seongwoo yang memegang bunga gardenia sambil mengerutkan alis "Menurutmu dia sengaja tidak memberikan bunga padamu? Apa maksudnya Areum tahu tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Kenapa sih kamu peduli," kata Daniel pelan. "Kalau mereka tahu, ya sudah. Kita pacaran dan bukan urusan mereka, ini urusan kita." Hening sebentar. Daniel tertawa, mengangkat tangan Seongwoo yang memegang bunga—memperhatikan bunga itu. "Cinta terpendam, ya?"

Tiba-tiba dengan agresif dan cepat Daniel mencium bibirnya. Seongwoo kaget, mendorong tubuh Daniel refleks. Mereka masih di hadapan umum. "Apa-apaan, sih, Daniel!" Mukanya merah.

"Seongwoo," kata Daniel, dia memegangi badan Seongwoo supaya lelaki itu tidak menjauh. Seongwoo kalah kuat—dia mengalah badannya dicengkram Daniel. "Saking frustasinya, aku bisa gila karena mikirin kamu terus. Aku sayang sama kamu. Kita—" Daniel berhenti, menatap manik kelam Seongwoo. "Ayo kita menikah."

"Aku harus gimana kalo kamu ngomongnya sehabis cium aku di hadapan umum, hah?" kata Seongwoo kepada Daniel, nadanya marah. Seongwoo memalingkan muka dari Daniel, mengusap bibirnya. "Aku pulang duluan."

Daniel mengejarnya dan menangkap tangan Seongwoo. "Kenapa kamu jadi marah begini?"

Bibir Seongwoo ditekan menjadi garis tipis. Mata lelaki itu berkaca-kaca di bawah lampu lobi resepsi. Seongwoo menepis tangannya. "Kita sudah janji untuk datang sebagai teman. Kembalilah ke ruang resepsi, nggak enak dengan Areum kalau kamu pergi."

"Lalu kamu pulang sendirian?" tanya Daniel, nadanya heran. "Aku bisa telepon Areum nanti-nanti. Kalau kamu mau pulang, ayo."

Daniel menarik tangan Seongwoo, tetapi lelaki itu menolak berjalan. Daniel menoleh, tatapan matanya serius. Dia tidak sedang dalam mode diajak negoisasi. "Dengar aku. Sekarang sudah malam, dan aku nggak mau kamu tersandung masalah apapun itu malam-malam kalau kamu pergi sendiri. Sekarang kamu pilih—tinggal di sini atau pulang?"

Setelah beberapa saat hening, akhirnya Seongwoo menyerah, mengikuti tarikan Daniel dengan langkah terpaksa.

Perjalanan menuju rumah diselingi suasana hening yang mencekam. Kereta pada saat itu sepi, sehingga Seongwoo sengaja menjarak diri dari Daniel. Daniel membiarkannya, Seongwoo butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Berlaku sama juga untuknya. Ketika kereta sampai di area apartemen mereka, Seongwoo turun duluan, diikuti Daniel berjalan di belakang Seongwoo.

Pintu apartemen menjeblak terbuka menunjukkan ruangan yang gelap dan hawa dingin. Pemanas belum dinyalakan. Seongwoo langsung berjalan ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Daniel mendesah—kenapa bisa jadi begini akhirnya? Dia berganti baju dengan baju rumah dan mulai bebersih diri. Daniel mengharapkan Seongwoo keluar, tapi nyatanya pintu kamar Seongwoo tidak terbuka barang seincipun.

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Seongwoo. "Seongwoo," panggil Daniel, tahu kalau di dalam Seongwoo mendengarnya diam-diam. "Baiklah, malam ini kita akan tidur saja. Tapi besok," kata Daniel, "Besok kita harus bicara tentang ini."

* * *

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba marah?"

Daniel menghela nafas menyadari Seongwoo menghindari tatapannya untuk kesekian kali. Ruang makan lengang, hanya diisi dengan mereka berdua yang duduk saling berhadapan. Teh seduhan Daniel terasa dingin dan super pahit hari ini. "Aku tanya kenapa kamu marah."

"Kamu menciumku. Di depan umum sebagai catatan tambahan." gumam Seongwoo, menyesap tehnya sedikit.

Daniel mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Seongwoo, itu bukan masalah utamanya. Kita—"

"Kita di awal sudah berjanji untuk datang sebagai teman!" sambar Seongwoo gusar, raut mukanya memerah padam. "Tidak ada kontrak berciuman dan melamar di dalam hubungan teman, Daniel."

"Aku—kita pacaran, Seongwoo," balas Daniel lelah. "Aku tahu kamu takut terhadap pandangan mata kaum homofobik, tapi kamu keterlaluan di sini. Posisinya kita hanya pura-pura menjadi teman, Seongwoo. Di dunia asli, nyatanya, aku pacarmu. Lagipula saat itu kita sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Tidak ada yang melihat. Semuanya terfokus pada Areum dan suaminya. Berhentilah menghindari topik, kamu tahu masalah sebenarnya di mana."

Seongwoo terdiam dan Daniel menatapnya. Keduanya tahu topik yang sedang mereka tuju. Lamaran Daniel yang berakhir surut di ujung tanduk. "Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku malam itu?" tanya Daniel, dalam hati meringis melihat tubuh Seongwoo menjadi kaku.

"...Daniel," Seongwoo mendongak, mata berkaca-kaca memohon. "Jangan sekarang. Kumohon. Jangan sekarang."

"Kapan?" tanya Daniel cepat, mukanya sedih. "Kapan kalau kamu bilang begitu terus, Seongwoo? Makin lama, semakin aku merasa kita berjalan di atas seutas tali. Semakin berbahaya. Kenapa kamu nggak pernah berani menjawabnya, Seongwoo?"

"Kamu bisa cari pengganti yang lain kalau kamu merasa nggak suka," gumam Seongwoo pelan. "Kulihat kamu punya banyak kenalan, pasti tak sedikit yang mau menikah denganmu, Daniel."

"Kenapa kamu malah berbicara berputar-putar, sekarang?!" Daniel akhirnya meledak, intonasinya naik drastis dan dia menyalak. "Kenapa kamu takut sekali, Seongwoo? Ingatkan aku hubungan itu dijalani dengan adanya dua orang, bukan hanya satu orang. Kenapa kamu takut sekali membicarakan pernikahan, mengetahui kamu tidak akan sendiri menjalani pernikahan itu?!"

"Karena orang tuaku!" hardik Seongwoo, sama emosinya dengan Daniel. "Karena ayahku mengharapkan aku akan menikah dengan perempuan, bukan laki-laki. Bukan kamu, Daniel! Aku setiap hari berharap bahwa aku bisa pulang, disambut senyum kedua orang tuaku. Berharap semoga mereka mau memaafkanku—meskipun aku sendiri tidak yakin salahku apa."

Air mata menetes dari mata Seongwoo, seraya lelaki itu mengusap air matanya marah. "Bukan aku yang meminta diperkosa. Bukan aku yang meminta nuna dan suaminya meninggal sehingga Woojin diserahkan kepadaku. Lantas kenapa aku yang dibenci, Daniel? Kenapa malah aku yang ditatap sebegitu bencinya oleh ayahku sendiri. Dan kau melamarku sekarang, kau bayangkan seberapa benci ayahku kepadaku ketika waktu itu tiba!"

Kini Daniel terpaku, menatap Seongwoo yang terengah-engah, pipi dibasahi jejak air mata. Suara langkah kaki terdengar, keduanya menoleh ke arah ayah Daniel yang berjalan masuk dengan raut muka tegas. "Kenapa kalian saling menghardik di pagi-pagi ini sehingga terdengar sampai ke depan? Woojin sedang menunggu di luar, kenapa kalian membuatnya gelisah ketika di sisi lain kalian harus membuatnya merasa aman?" tegur tuan Kang.

Seongwoo yang tadinya bangkit menjatuhkan diri kembali ke kursi meja makan dan membenamkan muka di tangannya. Daniel sendiri menatap cangkir teh yang sepenuhnya sudah dingin dan tidak enak, memainkan lidah di dalam mulut. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana—mereka jelas tidak bisa berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Nak," Daniel mendongak mendengar ayahnya berkata. Tapi bukan dia yang dipanggil, itu Seongwoo yang bahunya disentuh pelan. "Seongwoo. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Busan untuk beberapa hari?"

Terkejut. Daniel hendak protes, tapi ayahnya mengirim sorot mata yang tidak bisa dibantah. Alhasil lelaki itu terdiam, menonton Seongwoo yang perlahan bangkit dari posisi menelungkupnya. Tuan Kang tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut ke Busan? Kalau mau, lekas bergegas mengepak bajumu."

* * *

Seongwoo berakhir mengepak barang-barangnya untuk jangka waktu beberapa hari. Daniel hanya menonton dalam diam, tahu posisinya tidak akan bisa mencegah keputusan lelaki itu. Tuan Kang menunggu Seongwoo di beranda depan rumah, bersama dengan Woojin.

"Telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa," kata Daniel pada akhirnya ketika Seongwoo bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Seongwoo menatap Daniel balik dengan mata bengkak sehabis menangis, mengangguk pelan. "Hati-hati di jalan. Ayah, hati-hati juga."

Mereka berjalan menuju lift dan Daniel menonton sampai lift tertutup kembali—angka digital menunjukkan mereka sudah turun dari lantai apartemen mereka ke lantai dasar. Daniel menghela nafas, mengusap kepala Woojin. Woojin balas menatap kepada Daniel, Rooney erat dipelukannya. Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen—kini berkesan lebih kosong, lebih sepi, tidak ada Seongwoo.

Daniel membiarkan Woojin duduk di pangkuannya di ruang tengah. Lelaki itu menonton bagaimana caranya Woojin ingin berbicara, tapi beberapa kali batal, berakhir membenamkan kepala di dada Daniel. Sang papa tersenyum tipis, mengusap rambutnya. "Mau ngomong apa?"

"Woo... Woojin lihat mata mama bengkak," kata Woojin pelan. "Mama berantem sama papa?"

Bibir Daniel menipis. Beberapa kali dia membuka mulut, menutupnya kembali berusaha memproses kalimat yang tidak akan membuat anak itu terluka. Kelebatan Seongwoo menangis kembali di kepalanya. "Semua orang pernah berselisih paham, Woojin."

"Mama," Suara Woojin tercekat, "Mama bakal pulang kan?"

"Tentu saja, sayang," jawab Daniel langsung, pasti. Dia bergegas memeluk Woojin erat dan mengusap kepalanya penuh hibur. "Mama pasti pulang. Dia pasti pulang."

Di kejauhan, Rooney dan Peter bergelung—menonton dengan tenang dan mengeong lirih sampai sore datang. Mereka melompat mengelilingi Woojin dan Daniel. Seperti ingin menghibur keduanya.

* * *

Seongwoo kedapatan melamun untuk kesekian kalinya. Tuan Kang tersenyum, menyodorkan segelas teh hangat dan toples kudapan ke hadapannya. Seongwoo terbangun dari lamunan, tersenyum, bau amis laut menguar di bawah hidungnya.

Dua hari sejak pertengkarannya dengan Daniel. Seongwoo lebih menghabiskan waktu di rumah Tuan Kang, tidak berniat membabat Busan dengan segala kekotaannya. Bila keluar pun, biasanya dia hanya berjalan keliling pesisir pantai beberapa menit lalu kembali lagi. Seongwoo tidak pernah menyesal pergi ke Busan, aroma garam laut selalu berhasil menangkan pikirannya.

Rumah Daniel hangat dan sederhana. Seongwoo suka duduk di teras depan, menatap jalan yang kadang-kadang riuh orang, kadang-kadang sepi tenang. Tuan Kang menemaninya sambil menyesap kopi atau teh. Kali ini, Tuan Kang datang membawa album tebal.

"Album foto," jawab Tuan Kang sebelum Seongwoo sempat bertanya. "Ini album foto masa kecilnya Daniel."

Seongwoo terperanjat, tangan ragu-ragu membuka halaman demi halaman album itu. Ada banyak sekali foto-foto yang sudah memudar dan menguning, kebanyakan foto seorang bocah. Itu Daniel kecil. Daniel sedang makan. Daniel sedang tersenyum sambil bermain sepeda. Daniel sedang berlarian. Sedang berpose di kebun. Lama-lama, bibir Seongwoo tertarik menuju senyum lembut.

Tuan Kang berdehem. "Dari dulu anak itu sudah sangat periang, jadi tidak heran kau jarang menemukan fotonya sedang menangis."

"Dia memang jarang menangis," akui Seongwoo, tangan membolak-balikkan halaman album.

"Bagaimana perlakuan Daniel kepadamu, nak?"

Tangan Seongwoo berhenti. Dia menoleh kepada Tuan Kang, yang tersenyum mengharapkan balasan darinya. Melihat itu, Seongwoo meneguk ludah, mengangguk pelan. "Baik, tuan."

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku ayah saja."

Nyengir canggung. Dia lupa. Seongwoo mengangguk lagi. "Baik, yah. Dia lembut. Pengertian, bisa menangani rewel anakku dengan baik. Dia juga rajin menyelesaikan kuliahnya sehingga cepat lulus."

Tuan Kang mengangguk mengerti sambil menggumam. Kemudian lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum, mengalih kepada Seongwoo. "Daniel bilang apa soal pernikahan?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin menikah. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa lagi selain itu." jawab Seongwoo pelan.

"Lalu jawabanmu?"

Hening sebentar. Seongwoo menatap jalanan yang kini kosong, berpikir bagaimana cara menjawab. "Saya belum siap, jadi saya bilang tidak—nanti. Orang tua saya tertutup soal Daniel dan Woojin."

"Nak," kata Tuan Kang pada akhirnya, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir. "Sebenarnya begini. Aku tak akan berkata banyak, tapi kapanpun kamu merasa sakit hati, kapanpun kamu merasa diasingkan oleh keluargamu, aku siap untuk menjadi ayahmu. Aku siap melindungimu. Kupikir itu yang paling pantas untuk menebus perlakuanku ke Daniel beberapa waktu lalu."

Diam total. Seongwoo tercekok, bisu menatap Tuan Kang yang balas tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Matanya memanas. Benar, mungkin ini yang selama ini dia dambakan—kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Ini yang dia inginkan sejak dulu. Ketika Seongwoo ingin berbicara, ponselnya bergetar. Tuan Kang mengendikkan dagu, menyuruhnya mengangkat panggilan. "Angkatlah dulu, baru kita berbicara setelah itu."

Maka Seongwoo pamit, melipir masuk dan makin tercekat melihat ID yang meneleponnya. Buru-buru dia mengangkatnya. "Halo." Suaranya bergetar.

"Halo." Daniel, itu Daniel. Terpisah berapalah itu kilometer, Seongwoo bisa merasakan nada khawatir di kalimat Daniel. "Seongwoo. Kenapa suaramu begitu? Ada apa?"

Dia secara impulsif menggeleng. Dalam hati, Seongwoo memarahi dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan suaranya bergetar. "Nggak apa-apa. Kenapa telepon?"

Untuk beberapa detik, diam. Suara Daniel pelan, tenang, dan pasti, menggema di dalam telinganya. "Nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau ngecek kabar. Aku kangen. Woojin juga."

Dari belakang telepon, samar-samar Seongwoo bisa mendengar suara Woojin berteriak "Kangen!" dan eongan dua kucingnya, Rooney dan Peter.

Di sisi lain, Tuan Kang tenang menyerup tehnya. Ketika Seongwoo datang kembali ke teras, terburu-buru, mata berkaca-kaca berlapis air mata, menggumamkan kalimat buru-buru "Aku harus pulang sekarang," dia hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tuan Kang menepuk pundak Seongwoo, memeluknya hangat dan memintanya untuk hati-hati sampai di Seoul, sering-sering main ke Busan. Sambil menonton taksi Seongwoo menjauh, Tuan Kang menyeruput tehnya lagi, tersenyum.

Memang saat itu senja yang indah.

* * *

Daniel sedang makan malam dengan Woojin ketika mendengar suara bel berdering di pintu apartemennya. Rooney dan Peter melompat, mengeong-ngeong tidak suka karena si bel berbunyi _tingtongtingtongtingtong_ non stop tanda si pendatang tidak sabaran.

"Siapa?" tanya Woojin, mengikuti Daniel ke beranda depan.

Daniel mengangkat bahu. Monitor sedang mati, belum diperbaiki. Dia membuka pintu. Pintu yang awalnya hanya niat terbuka secelah—tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dengan seorang Ong Seongwoo yang menerjang Daniel hingga keduanya terjatuh terjengkang ke belakang, kucing berlarian mengeong kaget dan Woojin memekik.

Woojin kaget. Daniel apalagi. Seongwoo memeluk Daniel erat, air mata mengalir turun dari matanya. Bukan air mata sedih, hanya air mata rindu. "Maaf. Aku cinta kamu. Aku juga mau menikah denganmu. Ayo kita menikah."

* * *

( ** _epilog_** )

Daniel menghembuskan nafas kasar. Duh, panas. Kereta penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang mau pulang kerja. Musim panas di Korea tidak pernah bersahabat dengannya. Woojin di sampingnya ikut-ikutan mengeluh. Daniel tersenyum iseng. "Ingat nggak sih kamu, waktu kamu masih kecil digendong mamamu karena kamu kependekan, mamamu takut kamu kegencet orang?"

Woojin mengeluh karena ini bukan kali pertama Daniel menggodanya. Dia hanya mengangguk malas, "Ingat, kok. Yang bagian papa ngebawain tasnya mama juga ingat." Giliran Daniel yang terkejut, tertawa kaget. Kereta sampai di stasiun tertentu, mereka akhirnya turun.

Woojin sudah kelas satu SMP. Rooney dan Peter masih sehat, bedanya hanya mereka lebih memilih berjemur dan bergelung malas daripada melompat-lompat di masa mereka masih muda. Daniel sudah menjadi senior di kantornya. Lalu, Seongwoo?

Berjalan hingga ke depan rumah, Daniel membiarkan Woojin membukakan kunci apartemen untuk mereka. Keduanya mengucapkan salam bersamaan, tersenyum begitu melihat apartemen sudah terang benderang dengan bunyi kelontang alat masak dari dapur. Bau harum makanan menguar.

"Kalian sudah pulang," sambut Seongwoo, memakai apron hitam keluar dari dapur.

Seongwoo masih tetap bekerja. Masih tetap menawan. Masih tetap mencintainya. Seiring Daniel melangkah mendekat kepada Seongwoo, mengecup bibirnya ringan sebagai tanda; _aku pulang_ , mengabaikan desis peringatan dari Woojin; ' _terlalu banyak mesra-mesraan_ ,', menggenggam tangannya yang kini melingkar cincin pernikahan di jari manis.

Daniel tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika pulang ke rumah. Ke rumah _nya_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- yeah, ini finalnya... thank you so much mwa mwa mwa :* terima kasih buat kata-kata penyemangatnya. kalian bilang cerita ini realistis, itu sungguh sanjungan besar buatku. buat yang bela-belain _review_ panjang-panjang, saran, kritik, aku janji akan kambek dengan karya yang lebih bagus lagi untuk kalian semua~

\- wanna one belum mulai debut, tapi aku udah _nervous_ akan desember 2018 hahahahah. mari jalan di satu _flowery path_ selama wanna one masih eksis, dan mari kita tetap mendukung perkembangan mereka meski nantinya kita harus berhenti, jalan itu harus dibelah menjadi beberapa cabang untuk mereka berjalan dengan teman yang baru. jangan lupa dukung _trainee_ lainnya, i'm so excited for jbj dan samuel dan bnm boys dan the east light dan masih banyak lagi.


End file.
